


Savior ||The Dragon Prince||

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I never wrote a fic for this fandom so bear with me, Lots of slow burn romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some angst, The dragon prince - Freeform, This is the first OC i ever wrote who didn't know how to kick ass, probably not gonna get as popular but hey I'm trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: She didn't need a knight, but she became one to save her friends and the people she cared about





	1. ⚔️1⚔️

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Dragon Prince fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Dragon+Prince+fandom).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A widower tailor and his daughter make themselves at home

“Here we are Enya, our new home.”

Enya looked up nervously at the large castle, gripping her bag packed with her few belongings to her chest before looking to her father.

“Are we really staying here?” She asked him. “Just so you can tailor new shirts for the king and his son's?”

“Not just the king, for the rest of the palace as well my dear.” Her father assured her. “Lord Viren is an acquaintance of mine, he was the one to recommend me to king Harrow.”

As the two walked into the castle courtyard, Enya stayed close to her father. Walking past what she assumed was the training area, she caught sight of two boys, one who looked around her age and another who looked a lot younger than her, sword fighting each other with wooden swords. The older boy managed to knock the sword out of the younger ones hands and knocked him right into the ground.

“Oww! No fair Soren!” The younger boy cried as he tried to stand up.

“Dad wait here.” Enya said as she hurried over to the two.

“Wait Enya-”

“Well this is why we practice Callum, so you can get better and not get knocked down like that again.” The older boy, who the younger boy referred to as Soren stated, not even bending down to help him up.

“The least you can do is help him up.” Enya commented as she reached them and extended her hand to the younger boy. “Here, on your feet.” The younger boy grinned as he eagerly took her hand to hoist himself up and gave her a smile.

“Thank you.” He said happily and bent down to pick up his wooden sword. “Do you know how to sword fight?”

“Ah...no, I don't. The only sharp object I've been allowed to use to stab is a needle.” Enya admitted with a small chuckle. “But it sounds fun.”

“Teach her Soren! She could probably kick your butt!” The younger boy giggled and held his training sword out to her. “Try it!”

“Enya! We're going to be late meeting the king!” Enya heard her father yell.

“I'm coming dad!” She yelled back and looked to the younger boy. “Sorry, maybe later. Nice knowing you!”

“Bye!” The younger boy yelled as she rushed off to her father and turned to the other boy, who he noticed was also watching her. “Uh Soren, are you okay?”

The older boy blinked and shook his head. “Sorry what did you say Callum?”

“You...you were staring at the girl.” The younger boy's eyes lit up. “Ooh do you like her?”

“No! No we just met her! And she didn't even speak to me!” The older boy scoffed and raised his wooden sword. “Come on, back to training.”

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“Of course we'd be happy to have you tailor new clothes for us! I'm sure Vieren could use some new robes as well!” King Harrow chuckled and clapped Enya's father on the shoulder. “Damian we'll be happy to have you and your daughter in our staff.”

“Good to hear your majesty, and thank you Lord Viren for recommending us.” Damian said nodding to the mage. “Let us know if you or your children need their clothes repaired.”

“We'll be sure to let you know, in the meantime, perhaps I can show you two to your rooms?” Vieren suggested. “And perhaps introduce Enya to the princes as well?”

“Ezran should be with his nursemaid and Callum is in the courtyard training with Soren and the other guards, I'm sure you'll be able to find them and introduce them to Enya.” Harrow said with a nod and gave the young girl a warm smile. “And it'd be nice for my sons to have a new friend in the castle.”

“Then perhaps the princes could give her a tour of the castle once they get well acquainted with her.” Vieren suggested as he motioned for the two to follow him. “I'm sure you'll get along well with them and my children as well.”

'The king did say his son was in the courtyard training, perhaps the boy I helped up was the prince?’ Enya thought to herself as she followed her father out of the throne room. 'He did refer to the older boy as Soren so...yeah that must be him. Guess I'll be getting along with him just fine.’

As they were being led to their rooms through a long hallway decorated with tapestries and suits of armor, Enya heard the sound of stone scraping against another stone and a little grunt when she turned to see a small dark hair child popping out of the wall with a yellow and blue creature in his arms. Vieren and her father must have heard him as well as the child made his way over to them.

“Hello!” He said to her and held up the strange creature in his arms. “This is Bait!”

“Uh...what is he?” Enya asked, bending down to look at the small creature. It looked like a cross between a salamander and a frog and his eyes were narrowed as if he was constantly angry.

“A glow toad! And he's my best friend in the whole world!” The child gushed, hugging the glow toad to his chest and earning a little groan from it. “Who are you?”

“Oh me? I'm-I'm Enya, my father and I just moved in to tailor clothes for the king, his family and the other occupants of the castle.”

“What’s a tailor?”

“It's just a fancy name for someone who sews clothes and repairs or adjusts them.”

“My older brother has a badly torn shirt, can you fix it?”

“I can try, just bring it to our rooms and once I get thread I'll fix it.”

“I see you're getting acquainted with prince Ezren already.” Vieren commented and looked at the young boy. “Shouldn't you be upstairs with your nurse?”

“I'm supposed to be napping, but I'm exploring!” The child, now who Enya realized was the prince, said and giggled and pointed to her. “I like her, she she's very nice!”

“Uh...thank you?” Enya said, feeling herself blush from embarrassment and brushed a strand of her dark hair behind one ear. “I guess?”

“Prince Ezren!” A shrill female voice yelled, startling them.

“Uh oh! Bye!” The prince squeaked as he bolted down the hall.

“Well guess it won't be very boring here now.” Damian murmured and looked to the mage. “I kind of expected the princes to be...a bit older.”

“They're just four and eight, but they're growing quite fast. Next thing we know one they'll be grown up and ready to rule the kingdom.” Vieren said with a shrug. “Anyways, your rooms are down the hall to your right. Plenty of windows to open so you won't feel stuffy.”


	2. ⚔️2⚔️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enya meets a new friend and teaches Soren a little lesson

“Oh this...this is a mess.” Enya muttered holding up the shirt with a large tear on the left shoulder. “Mind explaining how you managed to tear the shoulder of your ceremonial shirt, prince Callum?

“Bait did it.” The young prince stated, pointing to the glow toad that was sitting on his bed in his younger brother's lap.

“He thought he was playing tug-of-war with him.” Ezran added helpfully. “And Bait won!”

“Well...I think I can fix it, I just need some red thread and a good needle.” Enya said examining the tear. “It can be fixed, it's just going to take me awhile to make the stitches look unnoticeable. Anything else that needs fixing? Pants ripped at the knees, a blanket, a stuffed toy?”

“Can you fix my ripped boot?” Callum asked holding up a small boot ripped at the front. “I accidentally tore it yesterday when training with Soren.”

“Well I could try, but my father doesn't have leather in his workshop. I could see if he does so I can patch it up, but I may need his advice to see if we can salvage it.” Enya said taking the boot from him and placed it in the basket with other clothes and blankets she and her father needed to fix. “Anything else?”

“No, that's all.” Callum assured her.

“Well I'll be sure to return them as soon as possible all nice and new.”

And with that, Enya hurried out the room to drop off the basket in the workshop and find anyone else who needed something repaired. So far she had a boot and a shirt from Callum, a cape from one of the guards and a request from lord Vieren to make a cloak made by her father.

As she was hurrying through one of the courtyards, Enya then realized she forgot the way to her father's workshop. Was she supposed to head to one of the towers? Or was the workshop near the blacksmith?

“Are you lost?” Enya gave a small yelp of alarm and whirled around to see a young girl dressed in black standing behind her.

“Oh-oh! Yeah I'm a bit lost, trying to find the tailor's workshop to get these items fixed.” She said gesturing to the basket. “And you are…?”

“I'm Claudia, I'm a mage in training!” The girl said happily and studied Enya. “You're Enya, right?”

“Yes?”

“Oh good! Papa said you'd probably get lost in the castle and he asked me and my older brother to help but he's busy training!”

“Oh? Well Claudia, can you help me find the tailor's workshop? I have some things to fix and I don't think my dad will be happy if I get back so late.”

Claudia nodded and pointed to one of the large towers. “Papa says it's right there! Come on!”

Enya followed Claudia, grateful she didn't have to ask any of the guards and feel quite embarrassed. She happily answered the questions the young girl asked, like where was she from, did she make her own clothes, and so forth until they reached the familiar tower she and her father were shown earlier.

“Thank you Claudia, I don't think I would have found this on my own.” Enya said with a sigh of relief when they reached they reached the tower. “Seriously this needs a flag at the top or at least it's own building near where my father and I are living in.”

“You get to overlook the training courtyard, it's got a nice view.” Claudia giggled as Enya set the basket down to open the door. “It's cool that you get to see your own clothes.”

“Oh it's fun, I get to pick the fabrics I want if we have them available and I get to design it as well.” Enya said as she led Claudia into the workshop where her father was busy unfolding a bolt of cloth. “Hi Dad! Got some clothes and a boot to fix!”

“Already? How much?” Her father asked without looking up as she placed the basket on the table. “And who's your new friend?”

“Oh this is Claudia, I would say the whole basket is full but that'd make me a terrible daughter for lying.”

“Ah, well at least we got some work on our first day.” Damian said as he turned around and rubbed his hands. “Now, what do we have to work with today?”

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“You fixed it!” Callum cheered, holding up his newly fixed boot and shirt. “They look good as new!”

“We actually had to take it to a shoe maker, we don't know how to repair boots. I hope the wait was worth it.” Enya chuckled as Callum slipped the fixed boot onto his foot. “I suggest having your other boot checked to make sure it doesn't have any sort of tears.”

“I can barely see the stitches!” Callum gasped as he examined the newly seen sleeve. “They're so tiny!”

“Pricked my finger a bit trying to get them that small, without thimbles because they made it hard.” Enya added, holding her hand out to show Callum her bandaged fingers. “But it was worth it. Now no more using your clothes to play tug-of-war with Bait, otherwise my hard work will come undone or ruined.”

“I won't!” Callum promised as he folded the shirt and went to put it away. “Can you come watch my sword fighting lesson if you're not busy?”

“You want me to try and fight that boy?” Enya asked, recalling the one who had knocked Callum to the floor and he nodded.

“Please? It will be fun to see you try and beat him!”

“Callum the only thing I ever poked with a metal object is cloth. But how can I say no to those big green eyes of yours.”

Callum eagerly led Enya out to the training courtyard where Soren was waiting with two large wooden shields and a bored expression on his face.

“On time for once, didn't have to send Claudia to come find you.” He said in a bored tone, but then his eyes widened a bit when he saw Enya with the young prince.

“I'm just here to watch, and maybe participate when Callum gets bored.” Enya stated before Soren could even ask why she was there. “I'll be on the bench under the tree watching, okay Callum?”

“Aww, but I wanted you to spar with Soren first!” Callum protested and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “You promised, remember?”

Enya gave a small sigh before chuckling. “Fine, just one sparring match. But I'll warn you, I am not good at fighting with a sword.”

“Yes, yes, you've only poked people with a needle.” Soren muttered, to which Enya glared at him and held her sword ready.

As unfamiliar as she was with sword fighting, Enya at least knew the basics from hearing Soren yell them at Callum every other day since her and her father's sleeping quarters/workshop was located near this courtyard.

“I'll go easy on you, since you've never practiced before.” Soren offered as Callum watched eagerly. Enya even caught sight of some of the other guards watching them, seeming eager to see their sparring match play out.

“Don't bother.” Enya replied, and with a loud yell she lashed out at him.

Soren gave a loud back to avoid getting hit before Enya's sword hit him right in the forehead, sending him falling to the floor. Callum gave a loud cheer as some of the guards laughed before one hurried over to help Soren up.

“No fair! I wasn't ready!”

“Well this is why we practice Soren, so you can get better and not get knocked down like that again.” Enya said with a smirk and dropped the wooden sword. “A little lesson I'd like to give you for being so hard on little Callum. I, Enya the tailor, have avenged prince Callum's honor this afternoon.”

“My honor has been avenged!” Callum yelled and ran up to Enya to hug her. “I have been avenged!”

“To the kitchen! Jelly tarts to celebrate!” Enya yelled, scooping Callum up and seating him on her shoulder the way her father used to do when she was little.

“Let's get Ez first! He and Bait will want to celebrate too!” Callum exclaimed as he held onto Enya's head.

“Unless they're already sneaking tarts from the baker, let's go before they take them all!”

“Hey practice still isn't over!” Soren protested as the two started to walk away.

“It is now!” Enya yelled over her shoulder.

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“I still can't believe it, you got knocked over with one blow!” Claudia cackled as her brother rubbed his forehead. “You got taken out by my best friend!”

“Since when is she your best friend?” Soren snapped in annoyance.

“Since we met, I even told her and she's quite happy about it.” Claudia said with a smug grin. “Hey wouldn't it be cool if she took up learning how to fight and kick butt like you? She could be like General Amaya!”

“Well she's not, she's a tailor! Her dad won't even let her fight, he told our dad himself when he dragged her over to the infirmary to apologize for hitting me.”

“That's not fair, she beat you fair and square!”

“Probably because he was scared dad was going to turn Enya into a frog or something for hitting me.”

“I don't think you can, at least with dark magic.”

Glancing at the window, Soren walked over to it to look out and saw three small figures running around the courtyard where they normally held ceremonies. Even from a distance he knew it was the princes and Enya down there, playing like they had no worries in the world. Opening the window slightly, he heard their high pitched laughter as they played, probably chasing Bait, until he heard Enya say something about getting back to work.

“At least you get to have fun.” He mumbled to himself as he watched her walk away and thought, 'Why am I starting to like you so much?’


	3. ⚔️3⚔️

**Two years later**

“Dad could you lend me some money?”

Damian looked up from his sewing to find his daughter with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Enya, you know we reserve the majority of the money we get to buy those good bolts of cloth in the market, and buttons, needles, thread, scissors as well!”

“But Callum's birthday is coming up and I really wanna buy him something nice!” Enya pleaded. “Like a new sketchbook or pencils!”

Damian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Walking over to one of their tables he plucked a small bag of coins and dropped it in his daughter's hands.

“Just don't spend it all at once.” He warned. Enya nodded eagerly and threw her arms around her father in a hug before hurrying out of the workshop.

“Claudia! I'm ready!” Enya yelled as she raced to the stables where her friend was waiting with two horses saddled.

“Oh good!” Claudia exclaimed as Enya walked in. “You made it!”

“Of course! I just had my dad to lend me some money so I could buy Callum something for his birthday!” Enya said as she walked over to one of the horses. “Uh...which one do I ride?”

“The grey one, I always ride the dark ones.”

“You’re only eleven and every day you dress like you’re attending a funeral.”

“Hey dark mage in training, gotta keep up with the image. Maybe I’ll add a little color to my stuff when I feel like it.”

“I bet you cannot go one day without wearing a stitch of black.” Enya challenged as she climbed onto her horse. “Like you wear...a bright yellow or blue dress!”

“Ugh, yellow is waaaaaay too bright!” Claudia gagged before hopping onto her own horse. “A light teal maybe, or a nice purple or red, but definitely NOT yellow.”

“I be your brother would get a kick out of it if you wore yellow for one day.” Enya snorted. “Remember that day I wore a fancy dress for one day with my hair done nicely for a festival?”

“Yeah he could barely recognize you!” Claudia laughed as they urged their horses to walk out of the stable. “And I still can’t believe you were the one who made that dress yourself too! Man if you sew that good, I cannot wait to see what sort of dress you’d design for yourself for your coming of age party in three years, and your wedding too!”

“Whoa let’s not get ahead of ourselves!” Enya said stopping her horse. “My coming of age party, that I can see, but my own wedding? Who’d marry me?”

“I don’t know, maybe another tailor or another craftsman who appreciates your talents.” Claudia said with a shrug and nudged her horse to keep walking. “Who knows, you’re pretty and nice. I’m sure you’ll find someone who’ll like you and want to raise a family with you.”

The two soon rode out of the castle and rode down into the town. In the village, Enya checked each vendor stall to see what she could buy for Callum. She found sketchbooks, but a lot of them were too small and she knew how much he loved to use large parchments of paper to doodle. She did find some good pencils and a small wooden box with decorative carvings to put them in, which she bought.

“I still have money left over, maybe I should look for some good cloth?” Enya said to Claudia as they approached the cloth stall.

“Mmm, not enough.” Claudia said gesturing to Enya's small leather bag with the coins. “Unless you're planning to buy enough to make Bait a dress.”

“Eh, good point.” Enya looked around at the stalls before she spotted one selling yarn. “Wait, I know what to get!”

“Wait what- whoa!” Claudia yelled as Enya pulled her over to the yarn stall and began looking through the colorful balls of yarn.

“A nice bright red and...maybe a blue or yellow…” Enya mumbled to herself before she found the two colored balls she needed and waved over the vendor. “How much for these balls of yarn and a set of hood knitting needles?” The vendor told her and she happily handed over the money she needed to purchase the three items.

“Why do you need yarn?” Claudia asked as Enya pulled her back to their horses. “You are a tailor, not a knitter!”

“Who says I can't be both?” Enya questioned. “Now, let's get back so I can get started on this present!”

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“...happy birthday to yoooou!” Callum's friends and family sag as he blew out the small candles on his cake and they all cheered.

“So what did you wish for?” Enya asked him as her father took to cake to cut pieces out for the guests.

“I thought I wasn't supposed to tell anyone?” Callum asked in surprise and noticed Enya holding something behind her back. “What's that?”

“Oh, something to wear when you and Ez go to the winter lodge in a few months.” Enya replied casually. “And something else as well so Bait won't be eating your pencils when you're not looking.”

“Can we open presents right now?” Callum asked Harrow as he handed him a large slice of cake.

“Already?” The king asked in reply and the young prince nodded.

“I really wanna see what Enya got me!”

“Oh alright, you can open her gift first then.”

With a cheer, Callum eagerly accepted the small box Enya handed him and lifted the top.

“Drawing pencils! And a box for them!” He cheered and placed his present on the table to hug Enya. “You're the best Enya!”

“Take the pencils out and see what else is inside.” Enya chuckled as Callum did as he was told. Removing the pencils, but keeping them away from Bait, he pulled out a long bright red scarf with soft yellow designs on one side that looked similar to the pattern on the carpets.

“Oh no wonder you said I could use it in the lodge!” Callum laughed as he wrapped the scarf around his little neck. “It's so warm!”

“Made it a few days ago, just in time to hand it to you for your birthday. Try not to tear it.”

“I wanna scarf for my birthday too!” Ez giggled from his seat. “In Bait's colors!”

Enya laughed. “So a scarf that turns every color Bait tuns to depending on his mood?”

“Nah, just blue and yellow.”

“I think you may need magic to make that possible.” Damian chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair gently. “But maybe one day she'll figure out how to do that!”

“Oh that will happen, when Bait grows a set of dragon wings and tries to fly.” Enya joked.


	4. ⚔️4⚔️

Three Years Later

“Oww! Dad be careful!” Enya yelped as she tried to jerk away from her father.

“I’m sorry Enya, but you know you can’t move while I’m trying to attach the pieces of the cloth so we can sew them together.” Damian apologized and his daughter grumbled something unintelligible. “Oh calm down, just a few more minutes and you can step out of the dress.”

“Good because I really have to use the bathroom and my feet are hurting.” Enya groaned before straightening herself again. There was a loud knock from the door of their workshop, but Damian just ignored it. “Dad, aren’t you going to answer it?”

“Later, I’ve got to focus.”

The door knocked again, this time a bit louder.

“Dad.”

“Later Enya, tell them to leave.”

“It’s probably the king or lord Vieren.”

With a sigh, her father stopped his sewing to look over his shoulder to yell “it’s open!” over his shoulder before turning back to his work. Enya watch the door open before the person outside poked their head into the room.

“Soren? What are you doing in here?” Enya asked in surprise as the young guard stepped into the room. “Wait, don’t tell me, your training shirt got torn when sparring again?”

“Huh? Oh no! No that’s not it!” Soren said quickly and held up a small bundle he held in his hands. “Claudia accidentally blasted my clothes with her dark magic and...it caused the shirt to come apart.”

“One of these days that sister of yours is going to end up hurting herself with that magic, I swear. Damian muttered as he abandoned his work to take the bundle from Soren. “Let me take a look at the mess and I’ll see what I can salvage. If it’s a lost cause, I’ll sew you a new shirt. Go sit on that stool next to Enya.”

“Thank you sir.” Soren said with a nod and went to sit.

“Can I sit dad? Please?” Enya begged.

“Go ahead, I’m going to be busy for a while.”

With a sigh of relief, Enya climbed down from the stool to sit down and rubbed her aching legs.

“So...what’s the occasion?” Soren asked gesturing to her dress. “Or is that for someone who’s the same size as you?”

“It’s her coming of age dress she gets to wear for her sixteenth birthday!” Damian yelled from his worktable. “She’s going to be a woman soon!”

“Dad!” Enya groaned and Soren laughed before she silenced him with a look.

“So do you know what you want for your birthday this year?” Soren asked her. “Claudia has been going crazy trying to find the right gift to you. Like she keeps dragging me to the market and going through jewelry she thinks you’d like, though I think she wants to get you this really nice looking knife.”

“I don’t use knives, my dad won’t let me.” Enya points out in a low voice. “My dad won’t even let me learn how to wield a sword or any kind of weapon, saying I don’t need to know how to fight.”

“Okay but what if someone tried to hurt you, like some drunk at a festival?” Soren asked, recalling how last year some drunk man had grabbed Enya by the arm. He would have struck the man down himself, but Claudia had beat him to it and set the man’s pants on fire to allow Enya to escape. Of course afterwards he got to drag the man off and punch him when he tried attacking an unsuspecting Claudia.

“After that incident? I don’t think anyone will want to hurt or mess with me. Also you’re forgetting I managed to knock you over with one blow to the head when we were kids.”

“And here we go, again with reminding me of the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

“Hey you were asking for it, you were too cocky and said ‘hey I’ll go easy on you!’ like, seriously? Never tell a girl that, every.”

“Okay I promise, but next time you want to spar to 'defend Callum’s honor’ again, I won't go easy and I will be ready.”

Soren gave a small laugh before turning a bit serious. “So, what is the one thing you've always wanted for your birthday?”

“Well...I had always wanted a dog, but because my dad and I were struggling with keeping food on the table and we couldn't afford another mouth to feed we never got one.” Enya explained and glanced at her father. “Also dad was worried that keeping a dog indoors would lead it to chewing on our work and unused cloth. And because we had a small workshop we didn't want the dog to feel crowded.”

Soren nodded quietly. “Well at least you two are living a lot better now. You're getting paid well, have a much larger workshop, more cloth to work with, a better life for the both of you.”

“Well the good news is that I can fix your shirt.” Damian said getting up from his table and walked over to them. The two teens quickly faced away from each other to pay attention to him.

“And the bad news?” Soren questioned nervously.

“Oh it's going to stink in here for a while. Whatever your sister used to accidentally blast your shirt stinks to high heavens.” Damian replied and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I'll have to wash it must, knowing the maids won't want to do it.”

Enya heard him give a sigh of relief. “Oh good, I was expecting the worst.”

“Like we couldn't save it? It was beyond repair and it was your favorite shirt?” Enya asks and looks at him puzzled. “How exactly did your shirt get in the crossfire of your sister's spell?”

“I was...taking it out of my closet to see if I could wear it and...she was practicing one of her weird spells and it just happened to hit it.”

“Odd, normally her spells would have turned this to ashes or bewitched it into strangling you. What spell did she use again?”

“I don't know! I don't know the difference between a lot of her spells!”

“Alright enough yelling, Soren, go back to your room. Enya, back on your stool.” Damian said ushering the teen out. “Come see me tomorrow afternoon if you need anything else to fix.”

“Thank you sir, thank you so much!” Soren said as he hurried back to the door. “I'll be expecting a reply on my shirt by next week!”

“Strange boy.” Damian chuckled to himself as he helped his daughter back onto the stool. “Thought he'd outgrown that funny little trait of his on saying the strangest of things.”

“It's fine, better than him being stiff around me like all the other boys who are my age.” Enya commented as she held her arms out. “It's kind of...cute honestly. I mean I know he can be stupid at times, but it's not that bad. Like just the other day when he heard one of the maids say she had corns on her feet he literally asked her if a mage did that to her.”

Damian chuckled again and shook his head. “Well let's at least hope that boy matures in a few years, Vieren says he's close to becoming the youngest captain of the guard for this kingdom.”

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“Happy birthday Enya!” Ezran yelled as he and Callum hugged their friend tightly. “You're sixteen now!”

“It doesn't feel anymore different than being fifteen, but this means I'm a year older now.” Enya laughed and ruffled their hair. “And that means another year for the two of you boys as well, and you're both getting quite handsome by the year.”

They held a small party in the courtyard near the workshop, just Enya, her father, Callum, Bait, Ezran, king Harrow Soren and Claudia seated around a small table that had been brought outside and covered it with a colorful tablecloth Enya's father had seen.

“I still can't believe you got Claudia to wear a dress that's not black!” Soren laughed as his sister glared at him and smoothed down the skirt of her new blue dress.

“I'm wearing this for my best friend, and it's a special occasion too.” She scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him. “We're all wearing blue and green, which happen to be her favorite colors.”

“My dress is actually teal, but it's kind of a mix of blue and green.” Enya chuckled as Ez placed a crown of colorful flowers on her head. “Ez where did you get this?”

“The gardens!” The young prince replied happily. “A birthday gift from me and Bait!”

“Awww, you too are just so sweet!”

“I drew you something!” Callum added, handing her a folded up slip of paper. Enya carefully opened it to find a sketch of herself... riding a dragon and wearing a suit of armor? “I spent hours on it too!”

“This looks like you spent hours.” Enya agreed, folding the drawing up and placing it down on the table to give him a hug. “And I love it! You really have became such an amazing artist!”

“Ooh ooh! We're next!” Claudia yelled as Soren ran off. “Okay so we spent a lot of time trying to get it, keep it nice and clean before we give it to you. You really gotta take very good care for it!”

“Claudia did you two get me a knife or something?” Enya asked and her friend shook her head.

“It's way better than a knife! And we had to ask your dad before we got it!” Claudia said and pulled her out of her seat. “Come on before Soren loses your present!”

Both Callum and Ezran followed the teens as they ran past the workshop to find Soren seated on the small bench under the tree with a blanket around his shoulders and trying his hardest not to move.

“Uh...Soren in a blanket is my present?” Enya asked in confusion as they came to a stop in front of him.

“Nope! Show her Soren!”

Soren grinned and opened his blanket to reveal a wiggling ball of black and white fur that was barking excitedly and leapt off his back to bound right towards Enya and knocked her right to the floor.

“Oh my gosh! You two got me a puppy!” Enya squealed as the little wiggling ball of fur yipped and licked her cheeks. “You actually got me a puppy! How?!”

“I actually found her on the streets when looking for something to give you in the town.” Soren explained as he hurried over as Callum and Claudia we're trying to help Enya up. “Hungy, dirty and matted fur, but I saw a little fire in her eyes so I knew she deserved to live. Briught her back to my room to clean her off and feed and make sure she lived through the night. Of course I had to ask your dad if it was okay to give you a puppy.”

“Well, this little lady is certainly going to be helpful when I need to make my deliveries.” Enya laughed as she lifted her puppy up. “I think I'm gonna name you...Amaya!”

“After aunt Amaya?” Callum asked as Enya set her puppy down.

“Well she is quite fierce as your aunt, also it looks like she's already responding to it.” Enya said as the puppy sat attentively at her feet, as if waiting for orders. “Aww look at her, she's sitting straight up like a soldier!”

Amaya barked proudly and puffed out her little chest, one ear sticking straight up and the other perked up slightly as she wagged her fluffy tail. Enya smiled and bent down to scoop her up into her arms and kissed the tip of her little wet nose.

“I have a feeling you're going to be a great help to me when you get older.” The young tailor whispered to the pup and rubbed noses with her. “My little fearless warrior.”


	5. ⚔️ 5 ⚔️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 1: Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the part of the story where the first season takes place!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving a kudos. I'm happy to say that on Wattpad this story is trending in #4 in the tag #TDP!

**Two Years Later**

“Almost...almost...just a few more stitches and we're done.” Enya whispered to herself as she carefully stabbed her needle into the cloth and reached under the skirt to flip it up and examined the tiny stitches. “Yeah I'm going to need some more thread. Amaya, more thread please!”

Amaya, now grown up, lifted her head from her paws and bolted for the table, carefully grabbing the spool of thread Enya had been using earlier and handed it to her.

“Good girl.” Enya praised as she took the spool from her dog and ruffled her fur with her free hand. “I'll give you a treat later, okay?”

“If you give that poor dog another treat she's going to get too fat.” Damian scolded from his table.

“She's perfectly fit dad, always running around to deliver finished shirts and bring in whatever she finds torn. She's not getting fat any time soon, also she hasn't been near any male dogs so she's not pregnant either.” Enya pointed out as she said the thread into the eye of the needle and carefully began to measure how much thread she needed. “And giving her at least one or two treats after doing some work won't be so bad. In fact she's content with having less treats.”

“Because the princes, Claudia, Soren, and some of the guards give her a treat.”

There was a loud knock on the workshop door, and before either of them could answer it it swung open and Soren stepped inside.

“And speaking of which, here's one of Amaya's favorite humans.” Damian murmured as the young man shut the door behind him as Amaya scampered up to him and barked to announce her presence.

“Hey ya big fluff ball.” Soren chuckled as he bent down to give Amaya a scratch behind her ears and gave her cheeks a squeeze. “Are you being a good girl by helping Enya and her dad out and behaving yourself?”

“Of course she is! She's the most well behaved dog in Katolis!” Enya scoffed and placed her tools down to turn around and face Soren with her arms crossed over her chest. “But that's not why you're here, got something that needs to be mended?”

“Hmm? Oh no that's not why I'm here either.” Soren said releasing Amaya and stood up as Enya approached him.

“Soooo, whatcha need mister captain of the guard?” Enya asked when she reached Soren. “Dad and I are a bit busy and we need to finish these orders before-”

“You two have to leave.” Soren interrupted, using that tone he normally reserved for being formal and serious. “You have until an hour before sundown to pack whatever you can carry and leave.”

That tone. She always hated that authoritative tone Soren used when being serious. It didn't feel right, especially for a big goofball like him. She didn't mind when he used it in a joking manner, for she could always hear the humor under it, but this time she didn't.

“Excuse me?” Enya scoffed and gave him a look. “You just came all the way here to tell us to leave? On whose authority are you giving this order?”

“The king, he says you two have to leave.”

“That's ridiculous! Why is he suddenly kicking us out of the castle? We've been working for him for seven years and now he-”

“Enya, stop.” Damian ordered firmly. “Come here.” Enya clamped her mouth shut and glared at her friend's brother before storming over to her father, who was standing by the window.

“I should go, please do as the king says before sundown arrives.” Soren said with a small nod at the two. Enya frowned, catching him giving her a worried look before shutting the door behind him. What was that all about?

“Dad what's going on?” Enya asks turning to her father. “I don't like this sudden announcement-”

“Look out the window.” Damian said gently, gesturing to the window. “What do you see?”

Enya pushed back the curtain to see the courtyard where sword training for recruits or Callum was held. All she saw were a few soldiers standing in various parts of the courtyard, not a single one was standing in a relaxed position and each had one hand on the handle of their sword.

“I see...guards in defensive positions.” Enya answered. “Kind of like...how four months after the Dragon King was killed every guard was alert for a month.”

“And why do you think they're doing this now?”

Enya tried to think. About a week after the war with Xadia, every guard was posted in every corner of the castle, their eyes glancing everywhere like a deer  keeping an eye out for predators when grazing. During that time a random guard or Soren would accompany the princes everywhere they went, one guard by the name Marco even went with her or her father or the other servants while the king had several guards surrounding him. It was mainly for precaution, because no one knew if the elves would send assassins to Katolis.

“The king and his son's are in danger?”

“Possibly, which is why we have to follow the orders Soren gave us.”

“But what of our work? How long until it will be safe to return back here?”

“I don't know, but we'll have to pack whatever we can and head to the village where we'll be safe. I just hope this passes soon and king Harrow and the boys will be safe.”

🌙🌙🌙

“Why are you leaving?” Claudia asked as Enya shoved another shirt into her bag.

“King’s orders, we have to be ready before sundown.” Enya replied as Amaya dragged over a pair of pants to hand to her. “For a few days. We're not sure what's going on exactly, but it must be very serious if we have guards on duty everywhere in the castle.”

“It's gonna be so boring without you here, I'll have no one else to talk to!” Claudia groaned and flopped down on Enya's bed. “Especially because the princes will be gone too!”

'So it is that bad.’ Enya thought to herself before commenting, “Well at least you will know what’s exactly going on. Where are the boys going?”

“The Banther Lodge, just for a couple of days.”

“And the king?”

Claudia was quiet for a moment before looking away.

“He...he's staying here.” She replied quietly. “Can we change the subject?”

Sensing her friend felt uncomfortable continuing the subject, Enya began to tell her about the strange looks and actions a boy in the village had been doing around her whenever she went to get buttons, new cloth or even a treat for Amaya if she behaved well.

“It's like...so weird! Like the butcher's son was stuttering when I asked him for some bones for Amaya after we got our supplies and looked really red in the face!”

“Stuttering, red in the face, gee I wonder why?” Claudia said with a slight hint of teasing in her tone. “Maybe because he likes you?”

“I don't think I'm that pretty to make a boy stutter and blush.” Enya replied with a frown as she tossed her bag onto the bed.

“You are pretty! Look at you!” Claudia protested as she got up to walk to Enya's vanity and plucked a small mirror from it and tossed it to her friend. “You've got a nice face, pretty eyes, all your teeth, a sweet personality, it's a wonder no one has came to ask your dad for permission to ask you out!”

“Maybe because we're both too busy working? And I am not looking for romance Claudia, I don't have time for it!”

“You're eighteen Enya! You're young, take the chance to be with someone!”

“Gosh and to think my dad had to be the one to encourage me to get a boyfriend!” Enya groaned. “Fine after all this blows over I'll consider your suggestion. But I'll make no promises that I will do this way too many times.”

As Claudia left, Enya glanced out the window to see even more guards out in the courtyard. She looked towards the towers where the princes slept and wondered if she should at least go say goodbye to them before she and her father left. Calling Amaya to follow her, Enya left the workshop to go say goodbye to her two friends.

Once the guards let her in, Enya and Amaya began to make their way through the castle in the direction of Callum and Ezran's room. As she walked, Enya began to wonder who might be out to kill the king and his son's. As far as she knew they weren't at war with anyone in the human kingdom so possibly the elves from Xadia sent someone to assassinate the royal family.

“Enya! Enya help!” Enya turned around just in time to see Callum running towards her and quickly moved to the side to avoid crashing into her and Amaya before turning left down the hall away from his room.

“What on Earth?” Enya muttered and Amaya began to growl. Before she could even react, Enya saw a girl running towards her and barely stepped out of the way before she sent her falling. “Hey watch it!” She yelled as she got off the floor while Amaya barked and growled aggressively. What the heck was up with her dog?

“Amaya calm down, what's the matter with you?” Enya asked as she knelt down while trying to calm the sheep dog down. “Geez I've never seen you like this since Bait tried to eat your tail!”

“Enya what are you doing here?” Glancing up, Enya saw Soren coming around the corner. Great who's next to come around the corner, the king's bird Pip? “Aren't you supposed to be packing up?”

“I already packed up, I was just going to see the boys and say bye.” Enya replied as she got up. “Callum ran by a few moments ago screaming and a girl was chasing him.”

“Callum, being chased by a girl?” Soren asked and gave a snort. “I'm sorry but that sounds highly unlikely unless he stole something or insulted her. Did you see who it was?”

“Nah, but I do not think I've seen her before. Very pale hair, dressed in green, and very fast. Callum looked pretty terrified too, I think I'm gonna go look for him to see if he's okay.”

“Don't worry, if anything he'll just hide in one of the secret passageways Ez randomly pops out of town hide.”

Enya shrugged, knowing full well that Callum had no clue where the entrances were. “Well I'm at least going to check on them, and then I'll head back to get horses for me and my dad.”

“Hey uh...if you want I can escort you back to your dad's workshop, if you want?” Soren offers, rubbing the back of his neck. Was it just her, or did she see him blushing slightly? “Just as a precaution, you know? Kind of like four months ago?”

“Ah...well if you're offering it'd be a bit rude of me to say no.” Enya said with a soft chuckle. “I'll be quick, you have to head back to the king afterwards so you don't have to accompany me and my dad out the castle.”

“Oh don't worry, I've assigned Gretchen to do that and to come back once you two find an in to stay in.” Soren assured her.

“Alright, meet me outside, okay?”

Soren nodded and Enya hurried off in the direction of the princes bedroom. Amaya stayed behind, giving Soren a puzzled look at his blushing expression before bounding off after her owner. Soren took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, trying very hard not to start yelling in excitement. This was the first time he managed to talk to Enya without sounding ridiculous or too serious, since they rarely talked due to her being so busy with her sewing and hanging out mostly with Claudia and the princes, and she even smiled genuinely at him!

'Please, please, please let this all blow over so I can get another chance to talk to her like this again!’ Soren thought to himself excitedly. 'At least this is a start!’

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“Dad we have to go now!” Enya groaned as her father tossed another shirt into his traveling bag. “Come on! Soren told us we have to leave before sundown, and it's past sundown!"

“I'm sorry dear! I had to finish as many clothes as possible and turn them into their owners, and you were gone for so long too!” Damian said as he shouldered his bag and hurried to the door. “Come on, we can walk to the village and make it to the Blue Tree Inn for dinner.”

“I was looking for the princes, I couldn't even find them in their rooms!” Enya protested as she and Amaya followed her father out the door and locked it behind them. “And I know they haven't left yet either! Something feels very wrong about all this!”

“Hush now, we have to get going!”

As they walked past the castle, Enya looked up to the tower where the king's room was located. She knew he was in danger, possibly for what happened four months ago when he and Vieren took down the Dragon King and had his egg destroyed. It seemed ridiculous that the elves (at this point she figured it was elves coming to kill Harrow and his son's) wanted revenge, but killing the king and his children? This was all going to start a war that had been brewing for centuries and the humans were bound to respond by killing someone important among the elves.

Amaya had stopped walking when they were walking past the castle, one of her ears sticking straight up and her tail poised up alert. Enya tried to call her back, but she refused to budge. Before Enya could even walk back over to pick her up, Amaya barked and bolted straight for the castle.

“Amaya come back!” Enya yelled, dropping her clothes and rushing after her dog. She heard her dad yell for her to stop, but she was already at the doors.

Enya ran past the surprised guards, ignoring their commands to stop as she chased Amaya through the castle. Through various hallways and up a set of steps of one of the towers before Enya managed to leap onto her dog and hold her down.

“Come on! We have to leave Amaya!” Enya yelled as she struggled to hold onto her wriggling dog. “Damn it! Hold still before I accidentally drop you- OH MY GOSH!”

Enya nearly tripped over a fallen guard, but what startled her was the blood that was seeping out from under him. She looked around and noticed several more guards in the same state and realized this was the tower where the king slept, where a lot of the guards were supposed to be to protect him- including Soren. She could hear the muffled sound of blades colliding and yells from the top of the tower, ensuring her that a battle was going on at the moment.

“Dad! Dad!” Enya's eyes widened in horror as she dropped Amaya to the floor.

“Callum!” She yelled loudly before she started to run up the stairs with Amaya at her side. She heard the prince rushing down the stairs and nearly crashed right into him as he collapsed against her.

“The king! He-he- Moonshadow Elves! They're here to kill him!” Callum gasped as he tried to catch his breath. The sounds of the battle were a little louder now to Enya and she hugged Callum to her chest. “I couldn't do anything! Vieren took my voice but I got it back in the middle of the fight!”

“Where's Ez?” Enya asked.

“Outside waiting.”

“Go, go and leave for the Lodge. If my dad's outside have him go with you two.”

Callum looked up at her in worry. “Enya what are you-”

“Just go Callum!” Enya pleaded. “Please just do what you're told! I'll head to the Lodge later!”

Callum looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded and gave her one last hug. “Please be careful, I don't want to lose more family.”

That last comment made her heart hurt. The two princes always liked saying she was like an older sister to them, but hearing Callum say it like that in this moment she was going to charge upstairs, it hurt her heart to do this.

“I'll be careful, and you be careful too Callum.” Enya said returning the hug. “I'll see you soon, I promise.”

And with that, the two parted ways, Callum running down the stairs while Enya and Amaya ran up the stairs. Enya gagged at the stench of the blood coming from the bodies littering the stairwell as she ran up. The whole tower was dark, every torch was extinguished and it left a cold chill that made Enya shiver. As they got closer to the top, Enya heard someone groan in pain which had her quicken her pace.

“Hello? Anyone still alive?” Enya called as she reached the top. Bodies were strewn around the room, both elf and human. The sight made Enya want to throw up, but she covered her mouth in horror instead.

“Enya…” Turning her head at the sound of her name, Enya gasped when she saw who groaned it.

“Soren!” She yelled, taking care not to trip over the bodies as she rushed to his side. The young guard laid slump against the wall with an arrow poking out between the pieces of his armor near his shoulder. “Soren! Soren stay with me! D-don't die on me!”

Soren winced in pain but relaxed when he felt her hands settle on his cheeks and opened his eyes to look into hers. When was the last time she looked at him like that in worry? Her hands felt gentle as she tried to find any injuries on his face before they strayed to the arrow.

“Please tell me it's not that deep in.”

“It's fine, c-can you help me up?”

Enya nodded and slung one of his arms over her shoulder, but before Soren could try to lift himself up without putting any weight on Enya, she lifted him right up. How the heck did she do that? He literally weighted more than her, especially with his heavy armor!

Enya must have seen his confused and startled expression because she gave a small laugh. “Don't be surprised Soren, I developed some muscles thanks to running around the castle chasing Ez and Amaya, delivering finished clothes and hefting heavy bolts of cloth.”

“O-oh, that makes sense.” Soren said feeling his face flush a bit red. “I just didn't think you'd be able to lift me up without straining your back.”

“No worries, I could probably carry you if you weren't wearing armor!” Enya joked.

“Then...carry me! My legs hurt!”

Enya frowned at him. “I'll drop you Soren.”

“You weren't supposed to be here.” The two turned to see Vieren approaching them, looking uninjured.

“And you were supposed to protect the king.” Enya retorted. “Yet from the looks of it, whatever dark magic you tried to use didn't save him! And your son is injured!”

“You dare talk back to me like that?” The dark wizard snapped, his eyes narrowed in anger.

“You took Callum's voice!” Enya snapped back and looked at Soren, who winced in pain. “Now if you excuse me, I have to take your son to be treated.”

Vieren narrowed his eyes as he watched his son and the tailor's daughter walk away. Amaya waited for them at the top step of the tower, her soft brown eyes stayed on Vieren before she turned to follow the two younger humans out of the tower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will be on a hiatus until season 2 is on and once I download all season 2 episodes so I can write the story, this book will get updated again


	6. ⚔️6⚔️

Claudia sighed as she picked up the tray and walked away to set it on Enya's work table. She hated seeing her friend like this, all sad and moody. It made her wish there was a spell or a potion to take away all that sadness stored up inside her friend so she wouldn't have to be sad anymore. If there was one she would have used it and chucked away the sadness from Enya so it wouldn't ever touch her again.

“Please Enya, try to eat? You need to at least eat something, it's already past lunch.”

“What's the point?” Enya said, her voice muffled by her pillow and blankets. “Just give it to Amaya, she needs it more.” Even the poor sheep dog didn't want to eat, her sad mood reflecting Enya's quite well. She was under the bed with just her head sticking out and looked up at Claudia with sad brown eyes that made her heart hurt.

“Just eat...please? I can't lose my best friend like this.” Claudia murmured as she turned to the door.

Once outside, Claudia found her brother outside of the workshop with a plate of jelly tarts. Ah, the one food he eats when he feels stressed or sad. If she remembered right this was one of the few favorite foods he shared with Enya and both would literally stuff themselves full with them if Ezran wouldn't stop stealing them from the kitchens.

“Still hasn't eaten?” He asked her.

“Yeah, and at this point I am really tempted to shove each food on her plate down her throat- after making her chew it of course.” Claudia replied and looked back at the door. “Even Amaya is sad, like she's literally radiating the same level of sadness from Enya.”

“Well...maybe this should help, she loves eating these things.” Soren said and held up the plate of baked goods. “Not sure if they're her comfort food, but normally comfort foods are normally sweets.”

“Well go ahead, but if she flings the tray at your head I'm not gonna clean it up.”

Soren chuckled to himself as he walked into the quiet workshop. He moved to the back where Enya and her father slept and found a large lump under the blankets of Enya's bed and Amaya's tail poking out from under it. A plate of food sat untouched on her work table, which made Soren frown before he set the tray of jelly tarts next to it and made his way to the bed. Grabbing the edge of the blanket, he gave it a hard tug and uncovered Enya.

“Claudia give it- ahh!” Enya yelled in alarm when she saw it wasn't her friend standing at the edge of her bed giving her an annoyed scowl. “Who let you in here?!”

“Your door was unlocked.” Soren replied and walked back to the table to pick up both trays. “And I see you haven't eaten at all either.”

“I'm not hungry.” Enya retorted, folding her arms over her chest and turning her head away. “Give it to Amaya.”

“Your dog is literally just as depressed as you, look at her!” Soren said as he placed the trays on the bed and bent down to pull a whining Amaya out from under the bed. “Her ears are dropping and her face is sad, all because of your upset mood! She's so unhappy she can't even cheer you up!”

With a frustrated groan, Enya turned over and pulled her pillow over her head. She heard Soren groan and felt him try to pull the pillow off her head, which caused her to fight back. Amaya watched the two humans fight, before Soren managed to yank the pillow off Enya and pick her up the way he did earlier, only Enya was trying to get out of his arms.

“Put me down you stupid, clumsy ox!” Enya screamed as she thrashed.

“I’m not clumsy! I brought jelly tarts and you will eat them!” Soren yelled as he unceremoniously dropped her back down onto the bed near the trays, nearly causing them to fall and grabbed a tart. “So you will eat it!

“No, I'm not hungr-” Soren took the opportunity to shove a jelly tart right into Enya's open mouth. He quickly removed the piece she didn't eat and kept his hand over her mouth, forcing her to chew the pastry and swallowing it. Enya gagged as if she tasted something nasty and shuddered.

“What, they taste nasty?” Soren asked taking the unfinished piece and prepared to shove it into her mouth again.

“No they're not-” Soren shoved in the piece and forced Enya to repeat the process earlier of chewing the tart in order to swallow it before removing his hand from her mouth. “I hate you.”

“Nah, you don't.” Soren said as he sat himself next to her on the bed. “Look, I understand that this is very hard for you right now Enya, but you can't just stop everything you're doing just because of this. We all have to move on at some point.”

“You sound like your dad.” Enya muttered and looked away. “Saying we all need to move on and act like nothing happened.”

Soren opened his mouth to object before shutting it. That really did sound like something his father would say. He heard the door of the workshop swing open and heard someone enter. The door opened and Claudia poked her head into the room. She smiled at the sight of her friend finally being out from under the covers.

“So, she’s eating now?” The young mage asked with a smile, which Enya frowned at.

“He shoved a jelly tart in my mouth and refused to remove his hand when I didn’t eat it.” Enya muttered and Soren gave her a look.

“Enya, we know what you've been through.” Claudia said as she sat next to Enya, so she was somewhat sandwitched between her and Soren. “When we were little, our mom passed away. Soren and I had no clue what exactly was going on, but we were told by our dad to push forward, we couldn't mingle in the past.”

“That's a stupid mindset, he should have waited a week to bury Harrow before announcing about being crowned king!” Enya argued. “I can't move on from this Claudia, I just can't! I've already suffered enough from the deaths of my mom and grandfather, and now I lost my father and my two friends who were like brothers to me! I have no one left!” At this point, Enya was already crying. She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder before she was pulled to the left and wrapped in a hug. Soren was hugging her-again.

“That's not true, you've got us and Amaya.” Claudia pointed out and hugged her friend and brother. Amaya barked and placed her paws and chin on Enya's lap, wagging her tail and she snuggled close.

Now Enya was close to crying again because of their attempts to cheer her up, but she really didn't want to. They were right, she had to move forward. Her father continued to move forward after the death of his wife and father, she will just have to do the same.

“We'll come and see you after the corneration, you don't have to go.” Claudia promised and gave Enya another hug. “We don't want you fainting again.”

“No, I'll go. But I have a feeling that your dad isn't going to be crowned tonight.” Enya said untangling herself from the sibling's grasp and gently removed Amaya from herself. “It's tonight and I don't think I should miss it, I have to at least move on. If your father holds a funeral for the boys, I'll attend.”

That night Enya stood with the other citizens of Katalis as they waited for the corneration to begin. All around her she could hear the people whispering in not so hushed tones on how they should feel about a new king coming into power barely a day after Harrow had passed away.

Vieren had soon stepped out onto the balcony and all whispers ceased. He launched into a long speech about how devastating it was that the princes were dead and they were left without a proper ruler, and the whole time Enya was trying not to roll her eyes and yell “bull droppings!” at everything that came out of the mage's mouth.

He soon stopped talking to turn towards Opheli and kneel so she could place the crown atop his head. From where she stood, Enya could see the priestess was hesitant to place the crown on Vieren's head. Just as she was about to place it on him, a loud horn sounded. Amaya, who stood by Enya began to bark excitedly and bolted off into the crowd where the open gates were.

“Oh not again, Amaya!” Enya groaned as she ran after the dog. Amaya stood near the gates as a pair of horses with their riders came riding up to the gate. Enya gasped when she saw who it was riding on the horses. What were general Amaya and commander Gren doing here when they had to be at the Breach guarding the border?

“Stop the corneration!” Gren yelled as he translated what the the general frantically signed. “The princes are alive!”

The crowd gasp and Enya felt hope begin to bubble in her chest. The boys were alive! Did that mean her father was also alive? Where were they? So many questions were buzzing through her mind and she needed them to be answered. Hopefully Green and Amaya could do that.


	7. ⚔️7⚔️

“General Amaya!” Enya yelled, waving at the said woman as she and commander dismounted their horses. The general smiled as she and Gren made their way over to Enya and her dog.

“It's good to see you again.” Gren translated as Amaya moved her hands to speak to the young tailor. “You've already heard the news haven't you?”

“That Callum and Ez are alive? Of course! I was just so worried about them!” Enya replied and gave them a relieved smile. “I really am grateful that the boys are still alive.”

“Alive, but they were taken hostage by the moonshadow elf.” Gren added and nodded to the other Amaya. “I see fluffy Amaya is doing well.”

The sheep dog barked happily and padded forward to place a paw on the knee of the human she was named after. Amaya smiled as she bent down to ruffle the dog's head.

“As always general.” Enya chuckled before asking, “The princes were at the winter lodge, right?”

“Yes, they were.” Gren translated in reply.

“Umm...by any chance...was my father there as well? I had Callum tell him to take him and Ezran to the lodge and wait for me there. Was he taken hostage by the elf as well?”

Amaya and Green looked at each other in surprise before looking back to Enya. “No, we didn't see your father Damian there.” Gren said and noticed the girl's hopeful expression fall. “We searched the whole lodge and the boys were alone when we arrived there.”

“S-so...the elf killed him?” Enya asked, her voice cracking a bit.

“We don't know, but we'll look for him Enya, I promise.” Gren assured her and looked to Amaya, who signed something. “The general says she'll do what she can to find your father.”

“Thank you.” Enya said, wiping her eyes quickly and stood straight. “I better get home, sleep well.”

As she walked away from them, Enya caught Vieren watching her from the balcony. Even from this distance she could see his eyes narrowed and his lips twisted in a frown. What was he so mad about with her now?

“Huh, you were right.” Enya turned to see Soren approaching her and Amaya. “Something did disrupt the corneration.”

“Yeah, and your dad is glaring at me right now.” Enya replied, looking back towards the mage. She frowned in his direction before raising her hand and closed all her fingers until one was standing. Soren gasped and quickly pulled her hand down.

“Don’t do that!” He hissed and quickly started to drag her off in the direction of her home.

“Do what? Show him that I don't care what he thinks of me?” Enya snapped and tore her arm out of his grasp. “That I'm just a simple tailor who happens to be friends with the king's children? Ever since last night I've been noticing him looking at me angrily, like I did something wrong Soren.”

Even he couldn't deny he saw his father like that. Soren noticed that whenever Enya was nearby his eyes would narrow in anger, especially if she was close to or near him or Claudia. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? Just a few days ago he was happily praising her for being able to do such small stitches that even his magic couldn't do.

“I'm going home, see you tomorrow.” Enya said as she started to walk off with Amaya behind her.

“Enya wait, please.” She stopped to turn and look at Soren. “Listen... I'll stay with you if you don't feel comfortable being alone in your home.”

“I've got Amaya with me, I'm not going to be alone.” She pointed out. “And I do not want you to get in trouble with your dad. I'll be fine alone, don't worry. Also I don't think general Amaya would appreciate finding you in my room if she comes around to check on me.” She took one of his hands and gave it a small squeeze before walking back to her home.

Soren watched her, waiting for her enter the workshop and shutting the door behind her. Once he was sure she was inside and safe, Soren started to make his way back to his room when he caught the general and her commander watching him. With a shrug, he continued on his way to his room to get some sleep.

⚔️⚔️⚔️

The next morning, Enya awoke to the sound of something hitting her window. Who was up this early? With a groan, she grabbed her blanket to wrap around herself and walked to the window to open it.

“It's too early, who is it?” She yawned as she tried to smooth down her messy hair.

“Its me!” Enya squinted and rubbed her eyes to see Soren standing under the window with a handful of pebbles in one hand and not dressed in his armor, just in his regular clothes.

“At this unearthly hour?” Enya asked with another yawn. “I'm really tired Soren, can this wait?”

“Don’t you want to head into town and ask around for your father?” Soren asked, tossing the pebbles into the bushes.

“No one in the town will be awake.”

“I'm pretty sure some will. Come on, please? Before my dad wakes up and asks why I'm not patrolling?”

Enya groaned quietly. “Fine, only because you've made an effort to wake up early to help me.”

Soren waited a few minutes before Enya emerged a few minutes later, fully dressed but Amaya was not by her side.

“She's not a morning dog, so let her sleep.” Enya told Soren when he asked her where the dog was. “Come on, let's see if anyone in town saw my father that night.”

Taking a pair of horses from the stables, the duo rode into the village and began asking around for Damian. So far no one had seen her father come to the village, even the innkeeper of the Blue Tree.

“Sorry lass, but your father hasn't come into town since last week to do some shopping.” Ylva, the innkeeper, told Enya and gave her an apologetic look. “But I'm sure he's just as worried for you and trying to find you as well.”

“So no one has seen him, probably because he never went into the village in the first place.” Soren stated as they were walking past the shops with their horses trailing behind them. “But where would he go?”

“I don't know, we made plans that night to come to the Blue Tree and stay for a few days until we were sure everything was safe.” Enya sighed and looked down at the ground. “He'd never abandon me like this, it doesn't make any sense to me.”

“Maybe he's in hiding?” Soren suggested. “Like he's in the woods waiting for all this to blow over?”

“No, I don't think so. He saw me run into the castle, and I expected him to be outside but he wasn't. I told Callum to find him and take him to the lodge, but Gren told us that they didn't see him there.”

Soren reached out and placed a hand on her left shoulder before pulling her into a one arm hug. Third time this week he hugged her- wait why was she keeping track of this in the first place?

“Don't worry, we'll find him Enya, I promise.” Soren assured her before releasing her from the hug. “In the meantime, try and busy yourself with sewing things for people who need your help. Dad is gonna talk to Amaya to let him put me and Claudia in charge of finding the boys, we'll find your dad too.”

Once he made sure Enya made is back to her home, Soren raced back to his room to change into his armor. As he was dressing, he heard the door to his room swing open and was about to yell at whoever it was for not knocking when he heard a familiar voice say:

“Where have you been?” Soren turned in surprise to see his father standing in the doorway of his room as he was putting his armor on. “I've been looking for you all morning! Claudia noticed you missing when she went to go wake you up!”

“I-I just went into town, to help Enya out.” Soren explained as he adjusted another strap of his armor. “We went looking for her dad to see if anyone saw him.”

“I don't want you to be hanging around that girl anymore, she's being distracting both you and your sister lately.” Vieren snapped as he shut the door to his son's room behind him.

“But Enya is Claudia's friend, and she's kind of my friend too. It felt right helping her after all she's been through.” Soren pointed out as he finished putting his armor on. “Why do you dislike her so much now? You used to praise her for her craftsmanship in embroidery and her skills in making tiny stitches that not even magic can do! Is it because she yelled at you or because you saw us hugging in the infirmary?”

“Just keep your distance from her, I don't want you two to be distracted from what you need to do.” And with that, Vieren exited from the room.

'What is his problem with her?’ Soren wonders as he walks to the window that allowed him to look out into the courtyard. It hadn't felt like she was being distracting him or Claudia, if anything she was the opposite of a distraction.

Looking out to the courtyard Soren caught sight of Enya walking with Amaya (both the general and the dog) and commander Gren. She looked up and raised her hand to wave at him. Soren stumbled back from the window in surprise before hurrying back to it and stuck his arm out to wave back to her before taking his arm back in and quickly shutting the window.

“Damn why do you make me feel this way?” Soren groans to himself.


	8. ⚔️8⚔️

“I heard commander Gren yesterday say he will be in charge of the expedition of finding the princes.” Enya commented as she finished her sewing. “There we go! One pair of black riding pants for you Claudia.”

“Perfect! Now I don't have to sit side saddle like Soren said!” Claudia cheered as she took the pants from her friend. “So glad you could do this on short notice!”

“Anything for a friend, going on a trip somewhere by horse?” Enya asked as she began putting her supplies away.

“Hmm? Oh yes! Gren uh...quit the mission this morning, so Soren and I will be going to search for the princes.” Claudia replied and folded the pants before rolling them up carefully and tucked them under one arm. “Plus it will be easier since we'll be using the best tracking hounds in Katolis!”

“Gren quit?” Enya asked in surprise. “But why? Yesterday he was so excited about getting to lead such an important mission!”

“Ah...cold feet? He left early this morning so it's now up to me and Soren to finish the job.” Claudia said quickly.

“Oh...well then...good luck with that.” Enya tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but Claudia could hear it loud and clear.

“Hey, don't worry, we'll be sure to be on the lookout for your dad as well.” The young mage assured her friend. “You just try to hang tight, okay?”

“I will if you two make sure to be safe.” Enya replied as Claudia hugged her. “And I'm really gonna miss this, I'm getting too used to being hugged by you and your brother.”

“And we have plenty to give, we'll hug you as long as we can before we go.”

Once Claudia had left, Enya went back to her needlework. As she was busy repairing a skirt, she heard Amaya start barking. Turning to face the dog, Enya found her with a riding boot in her mouth and it's pair next to her.

“Wait... aren't those Claudia's?” Enya asked and Amaya barked before dropping the boot onto the floor. “Aww man she left them here. Well, we can just go drop them off, they're not leaving until later.”

Picking up the boots, Enya tucked them under one arm and led Amaya out of the workshop to head to the tower where Claudia practiced her spells.

“Hey Claudia, you left your boots in the workshop!” Enya called knocking on the door of the tower. Getting no response, she knocked again before pushing against the door to open it. “Huh, no one's home. Guess I'll just leave the boots here or go look for her- Amaya!”

The sheep dog had slipped into the room and began sniffing everything. With a groan, Enya quickly slipped in to grab her, just as the nosy dog was sniffing around the weird portrait.

“Bad dog! You don't just walk into someone's room like this!” Enya scolded as she grabbed the dog by the back of her collar and started to drag her away from the painting when she started to bark excitedly. “Oh what now? You found mice or rats again?”

Amaya whined and tried pulling herself towards the painting, her fluffy tail wagging excitedly. Enya was about to pull her away again when she noticed a strange mark on the side of the canvas. Releasing Amaya, she moved closer to examine it. It looked like a faded handprint and smelled like…jelly?

“Wait...what if…” Enya placed her hand over the handprint and pushed the painting to the right. She gave a gasp when it swung away to reveal a dimly lit passage. How long was this here? Amaya barked excitedly again and climbed into the hole before sniffing the ground a bit and started to walk down the tunnel.

“Oh for the love of tarts…” Enya muttered before following her dog, and quickly made sure to close the painting behind her.

Enya followed Amaya down the passage, now seeing it get brighter. Small blue crystals that glowed could be seen on the walls, illuminating the passage till they hit a dead end.

“Huh, wasn't what I was expecting.” Enya commented before noticing some handprints on the wall. She moved closer to inspect them, and pressed one. The stone moved under the pressure of her hand and popped back into place when she removed her hand.

“Guess someone is quite forgetful enough that they have to put handprints on the walls.” Enya mutter and pressed another handprint. This one didn't move like the other. “Hmm, what if…” Enya pressed her hand against each stone with a marking. A few did move under her hand while the rest didn't. Enya tried again, this time pressing the stones that moved. She heard a loud click and turned to see the floor start to shift. Amaya, who was sitting behind her barked in surprise as the floor gave way under her and bolted out of the way. The floor shifted itself until it looked like a staircase leading somewhere dark.

“Can I get some food now?” A familiar voice called from below. Commander Gren? Upon hearing his voice, Amaya barked excitedly before bolting down the staircase with Enya behind her.

“Commander!” Enya called as she got to the bottom of the steps and found him chained to the wall. “Wait...I thought you left this morning.”

“Uh...no I did not, as you can see.” Gren said as Amaya barked and placed her front paws on his chest. “What are you doing here?”

“Amaya decided to get a little nosy.” Enya replied as she walked closer to the commander. “Claudia told me you left this morning and left her and Soren in charge of finding the princes.”

“What? No! No I was told by Viren that I was off the mission and he chained me up in this dungeon!” Gren exclaimed. “And I have no clue where the key is, and he hasn't fed me anything.”

“I've got some jerky, normally reserved for Amaya when she does something good.” Enya offered, reaching into the pocket of her dress and pulled out some pieces. “Still good though.”

“Anything will be fine, thank you.” Gren said and opened his mouth to allow Enya to place a piece in his mouth and quickly chewed it a few times before swallowing.

“Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why would Viren take you off the mission that Amaya specifically ordered you to lead?” Enya asked as she fed Green another piece.

“I don't know, but he really wanted to send his children to prove to Amaya that he could be trusted.” Gren replied and narrowed his eyes. “But I feel like there is another reason for that. The boys were acting really strange and were taken hostage by a Moonshadow elf assassin.”

“Huh, well I'd be worried if I was being held hostage by an assassin while trying to act normal around my family.”

“Enya, I need you to do something for me.” Gren said and gave her a serious expression.

“Uh...okay?” Enya replied and waited for a moment before asking, “What is it?”

“I need you to look for Callum and Ezran, I need you to keep them safe from Soren and Claudia and bring them back to Katolis.”

It took Enya a few moments to realize what Gren as asking her to do.

“Uh...commander, if you haven't noticed I'm not a soldier. I'm just a tailor.” Enya said, wondering why he was asking her this. “I have no experience in fightinghave no experience in fighting, I’m just as bad as Callum at sword fighting!”

“Well he did mention that you managed to fight Soren and beat him at practice at one point.”

“That was when we were eleven, Soren is now a fully trained guard who is skillful enough to take me down with one blow! I can’t fight him now and expect him to fall over if I pull that trick again! And Claudia has magic, how am I supposed to fight that along with her brother’s fighting skills?”

“They won't know you're following them, take that to your advantage. Please Enya, do it for the boys.” Gren pleaded and lowered his voice. “Corvis is looking for them, but if Claudia and Soren catch him I have no doubt they will get rid of him to keep him from getting to the princes.”

Corvis? Enya briefly remembered a man in Amaya's group dressed differently than all her soldiers the last time she visited the castle. She'd seen him talking with her father once, though she could only guess he was asking for something to be stitched up like his shirt, coat or pants.

“And what if I find him before they do?”

“Stay with him, help him track the boys down. I know he won't mind you coming along with him.”

“I have a strong feeling that he’s going to mind.” Enya muttered to herself.

“And on top of that, you’ll have Amaya to guard you.” Gren added, nodding at the said dog as she panted and barked.

Enya let out a defeated sigh. “FIne, I’ll search for the princes and protect them. But what do I do about the elf assassin? You two mentioned yesterday that there was one with them and took them hostage?”

“Don’t worry, if you find Corvus before you find the boys, let him take care of that. In the meantime, I suggest you get going and pack up quickly before Viren or his children find you down here.”

They bid Gren goodbye (Enya saying goodbye and Amaya literally leaping up to lick his face before Enya quickly wiped the slobber away), and hurried up the stairs, through the dimly lit passageway and exited the painting. Enya quickly shut the door of the painting behind her as quietly as she could and bent down to retrieve the boots she had dropped earlier when she heard:

“What are you doing in here?” Enya whirled around to find Viren standing in the doorway of the study with a frown on his face. Enya fought the urge to chuck the boots at his head, but figured that would get her turned into a mushroom or something as horrendous so she stood straight and answered him as politely as she could.

“Lord Viren! I'm so sorry, I came to deliver Claudia her boots. She left them in my workshop so I came looking for her here since she told me this is where she normally practiced her magic. Amaya ran in and knocked something over so I had to step in and put  it back where it was.” Enya lied as Amaya stood patiently next to her with an innocent expression on her face. “Buuuut seeing she's not here, I'll go looking for her someplace else.”

“Thank you Enya, I'll be sure to let her know you came by.” Viren said as Enya walked past him briskly. Amaya growled slightly as she passed the mage, but Enya bent down to snatch her by the collar and pull her away.

Once she was sure they were far from Viren, Enya released Amaya's collar and bolted for the workshop. By the time they got there and shut the door behind them, Enya was out of breath and ready just to flop down on her soft bed and pass out for a few hours.

“No...better get packed and leave before they go.” She muttered to herself and dragged herself to her room to grab her traveling bag.

Enya made sure to grab enough money, should she need to purchase anything to eat for herself and the boys if she found them, several linen bandages her father kept if they accidentally poked themselves while sewing or if she tripped and scraped her knee, her sewing kit (it felt practical to bring it), and a knife Claudia had secretly given to her as a birthday present (“in case if anyone tried to hurt you in your own home” the young mage explained when Enya asked why she even gave her a knife in the first place).

“Alright, we're just going to sneak into the stables and-” Amaya grabbed the bottom of Enya's skirt and pulled her towards her closet. “No we're not bringing your chew toys Amaya!” The sheep dog dropped the cloth, barked impatiently and ran into the small closet before emerging moments later with a pair of soft brown pants in her teeth. “Oh...oh right, can't ride a horse without pants if you're traveling.”

Once Enya changed out of her skirt into the pants Amaya dragged out, she deemed herself ready to leave. She hurried to the stable to find two horses already saddled and ready to leave.

'Maybe if I release their horses they won't be able to leave? Or just take one to get ahead?’ Enya wondered as she approached the pair. One of the horses, a soft grey mare she had used earlier in the week when she and Soren went looking for her father poked her head out from her stall to whinny hello to them.

“Aww, missed me?” Enya chuckled as she approached the mare, who nickered softly and sniffed at her pockets. “Sorry girl, but I don't have treats-”

“-so we should get to the lodge by noon. Lucky for us, I've got a way to find the princes.” Snya flinched at the sound of Soren's voice and quickly ducked into an empty stable.

“I still can't find the boots I took to get fixed by Enya, dad said she came by to drop them off but then left with them!” She heard Claudia say as the sound of them mounting their horses could be heard. “And I went to go say goodbye and get my boots, but she's not there!”

“Huh, funny, I saw her earlier today. Maybe she went to the village to eat?”

Enya listened to the siblings bicker for a bit before their voices and the sound of their horses hooves faded away. Peeking out of the stall, she found the stable empty except for the horses in their stalls. The grey mare next to Enya's hiding spot snorted and stamped her hoof impatiently, as if to tell the tailor to hurry up.

“Right then, let's get moving!” Enya managed to find the saddle, blanket and reins for her horse (whose name was actually Smoke) and saddled her up as quickly as she could, using the instructions Soren had given to he yesterday.

'Well, here we go.’ Enya told herself as she managed to climb onto Smoke (this time without falling off). She gently squeezed the mare's sides to urge her forward, holding on tight as she trotted forward. Amaya followed at their side, her ears perked up and her tail raised high in the air like a fluffy black and white banner.

Once they arrived at the gate, telling the guards she was riding into town, Enya looked back at the castle. For seven years that place had been her home, a place where she made great memories and befriended the best friends she could ever remember having. She looked to the towers, knowing Gren was being held prisoner inside one of them and was counting on her keeping the princes safe and bringing them home to keep Viren from becoming king.

“I won't let you down Gren, I won't let this kingdom down.” Enya murmured before flicking the reigns. And so, her journey began.


	9. ⚔️ 9 ⚔️

“The lodge should be close by now.” Enya muttered as she pulled Smoke's reigns to stop her from walking forward. “I think.”

The woods around her didn’t look the slightest bit familiar, though the last time she ever went into the woods surrounding the lodge was in the winter and everything looked different covered in snow. Amaya whined from the ground, walking forward to sniff a nearby tree before retreating back to Enya and Smoke.

‘Maybe I should have just taken the regular path to the lodge, would have made things easier. But then again it would have been difficult to explain to Soren and Claudia why I am even at the lodge in the first place.’ Enya thought to herself as she flicked the reins to urge her horse forward. She'd been traveling for a few hours, and her rear was already starting to feel sore from sitting in the saddle for so long. 'Maybe we should all take a break right now, that should help.’

Spotting a nearby stream, Enya dismounted Smoke to lead her to it to allow her to drink. Amaya eagerly ran to the edge of the water and lapped up some water while Enya sat down under a tree to rest. Her eyes began to lower as she felt herself relax. It wouldn't be so bad now to take a quick nap, right? A nap sounded pretty good...

_ Enya opened her eyes to find herself laying under a pile of furs in what looked like a cabin. But not just any cabin, this was...her childhood home. She heard someone softly humming and turned to find her father at their small table sewing something. _

_ “Dad…” She called before hearing a crack and turned to find her grandfather seated in his old rocking chair, busy polishing his favorite hunting knife. “Wait...am I dead?” _

_ “This ain't the afterlife little chipmunk, so you're definitely not dead.” Her grandfather said with a soft chuckle. “If it was, wod your father and friends be here?” _

_ Enya blinked and gave a gasp when she found her friends standing or sitting around the room. Ezran was playing with Bait and Amaya by the fireplace, Callum seated next to her father drawing something, Claudia seated near the fireplace reading that one book she had been obsessed with for weeks, and Soren was seated near her grandfather with a book in one hand and an apple in another. _

_ “Okay...I'm definitely dreaming then.” Enya muttered to herself as Soren got up from his chair and walked over to her to sit next to her on the fur blankets. _

_ “Such a nice dream isn't it?” A voiced asked. Enya felt herself stiffen at that voice. It sounded a lot like Viren's voice, but with an edge and malice behind it. “All your loved ones in one place, in your childhood home, all happy. Such a shame if something terrible was to ruin this.” _

_ When Enya blinked, the warmth in the room was gone, and so was the light. Something disgusting made its way into her nostrils, something familiar that haunted her as a child, something... decaying. The smell was so strong like it was close, and when Enya turned to the direction in which she could smell it, she let out a scream of terror and gave another scream when she looked to the other occupants of the room. _

_ All of them were slumped over on the floor or in their chairs. Their skin had turned a putrid yellow color, the same color her mother's skin had turned when she had died from that dreaded disease. Enya scrambled to her feet as she tried to move away from the bodies, feeling the bile building up in her throat. _

_ “This is what happens when you interfere, little tailor.” The voice whispered as the room grew colder. “The people you love get hurt when you interfere…” _

_ “No! No no leave them alone! Leave them alone!” Enya screamed, gripping her hair as she moved backwards to the door and nearly tripped over one of the bodies. “I don't know who you are but leave them alone!” _

_ “Oh, you'll see me soon enough.” The voice chuckled darkly. “Soon enough.” _

“NO!” Enya screamed and heard barking. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find Amaya and Smoke standing by her. Amaya had one paw on Enya's leg and was whining loudly with a concerned look. Even Smoke was snorting and nosing her in worry.

“Shhh, it's okay girls, I'm okay!” Enya assured them as she got to her feet. Smoke nuzzled Enya gently, nickering softly as Amaya rubbed against her legs to comfort her. “It was just a dream. Come on, we gotta go.”

A few minutes later, the three were on their way. After what felt like hours, the woods started to look more familiar. Enya even spotted the large pine she, Claudia and the boys had carved their names into with Soren's knife a few years back. She dismounted to get close to the pine tree and brushed her fingers over the carvings, remembering how she and Claudia held Ezran up while Soren steadied the little prince's hand to keep him from accidentally nicking his hand.

“I'm not gonna let you get hurt because of me, I don't know what that voice meant by that, but I'm not going to let it scare me.” Enya vowed and pressed her forehead against the trunk of the tree. “I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'll do my best to keep you all safe.” And with that, Enya pulled away from the tree and quickly mounted Smoke to continue their walk.

A while later the lodge came into view. Enya didn't see any signs of Soren or Claudia, so it was safe to assume she arrived earlier than them. Dismounting Smoke, Enya led her to the lodge and tugged at the doors, only to find them locked. The windows looked locked as well, so the option of climbing through a window was shut down. Enya contemplated about having her horse break down the doors when she heard the sound of dogs in the distance. Amaya barked in alarm as Enya looked around frantically for a place to hide. The lodge was locked and hiding behind it wouldn't work out if those dogs caught Amaya's fresh scent. Enya noticed the small shed they would pack the sleds and shovels into close by and scooped up Amaya into her arms.

“Please let it be open, please be open!” Enya begged as she ran to the shed with Smoke running behind her. Much to her joy, the door of the shed was opened slightly. Enya quickly opened the door and tossed Amaya inside before pulling Smoke to hide behind the shed where she wouldn't be seen. She could hear the dogs a lot louder now, as well as the horses. Enya quickly ran to the door of the shed and shut it behind her, praying her friends wouldn't look in here for any reason.

With a sigh of relief, Enya slumped against the door and placed a hand on her chest to steady her beating heart. Amaya sat in the corner of the shed looking anxious, probably had something to do with the dogs outside.

“Don't worry girl, we're safe as long as they don't come in here.” Enya assured her as the sheepdog laid her head on her lap.

“Who's there?” Enya nearly gave a startled scream before she clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle it. Who the heck was in here?!

“Stay back, I've got a dog who won't hesitate to bite you!” Enya hissed.

Whoever had spoken was quiet for a few moments before they spoke up again. “Enya? Is that you?” Curious, Enya made her way past the various crates and barrels to find-

“DAD!” Enya gasped when she found her father laid out on the floor. His bright orange hair was a mess, his clothes looked dirty, and there was a nasty gash on his leg that looks infected. “Oh my goodness! I thought you were dead!”

“Your mother said the same thing whenever I came back from my travels.” Damian chuckled softly as he tried to sit up. “Why are you here? What happened at the palace?”

“King Harrow is dead, and his son's were taken by one of the elf assassins.” Enya said as she knelt down next to her father to examine the wound. “You fell and scraped your leg against a rock or tree, didn't you?”

“Yeah it was a rock.” Damian admitted and sighed. “I was so worried when you ran into the tower after Amaya, I thought you were killed by the assassins until I heard that the princes escaped the castle with a girl and I assumed it was you.”

“Well you got that wrong, but the good thing is that I found you.” Enya said as she looked to the door of the shed. “I have to get you out of here, but your leg needs medical attention.”

“I don't have any water in my pack to clean the wound.”

“It's okay, but I left my supplies outside...wait here.”

Enya crept to the door and peeked out. She couldn't see Soren or Claudia anywhere, though the horses and the dogs were still there, which meant they were still here. Taking care to be quiet, Enya crept out of the shed and slowly made her way around the shed to where Smoke was. The grey mare hadn't left, and waited patiently as Enya grabbed her bag of supplies from the saddle. Sadly her own water skin was empty and she scolded herself mentally for not refilling it earlier when she was at the river.

“How to get to the river without being caught?” Enya wondered and remembered the bridge. She could hide under there to refill her skin and her dad's skin and sneak back to the shed without being caught.

Cautiously, she made her way to the river, taking care not to be loud. She soon spotted Claudia and Soren at the bridge, but neither of them paid any attention to her. Enya quietly crept to the bridge and placed herself under it where she could only see the bottom of Claudia's boots.

'Well, at least I made it this far without them seeing me.’ She told herself as she uncapped her skin and placed it in the water. 'Wonder why they're both still here?’

“What are we going to do?” Enya heard Soren ask and she stopped what she was doing. Perhaps she should stay and listen.

“Can you just be quiet for a minute! I'm trying to think!” Claudia yelled back.

“Every minute we sit here, the step-prince and the crown runt get further and further away!” Soren retorted angrily.

“I know a tracking spell, but first I need something from the princes.” Enya heard Claudia say as she crept close to the edge to hear better. So they brought tracking dogs and they didn't work?

“We have this.”

“No, something more personal than a shirt.”

“You mean like…” Enya heard Soren pause before saying in a low voice. “Underwear?”

“No gross! I mean like spit or toenails!” Claudia gagged. Gross indeed.

“We don't have time to search the whole lodge for toenails Claudia!”

“Well I don't see you doing anything helpful!”

“We have to do this! If we fail, I don't know what dad will do to me, and I'm already failing at step one! Nevermind-”

“Nevermind what?” Enya muttered as Claudia said the same thing. She heard Soren move and quickly moved to the other part of the bridge to see him remove an arrow with something white dangling from the tip. What was that?

“You said something like spit or toenails, what about elf hair?” She heard Soren say as he handed the arrow to his sister.

“Yes, that's perfect!” Claudia gasped as Enya ducked under the bridge before either could see her. “We'll find Callum and Ezran wherever we find that vile, bloodthirsty elven assassin. Cute braid though!”

Enya quickly went back to refilling her skin. Wherever they were going, she had to act fast, quickly fix her dad's leg and get moving. She wasn't sure how the two teens had lost the princes and the elf, but if Claudia was going to be using magic to find them, Enya knew it was going to take her quite a while since a lot of the dark magic she used required certain ingredients that were rare in the human kingdom. She waited until she heard the two siblings leave the bridge and looked out to see them mounting their horses and leaving the lodge with the dogs.

“Finally…” Enya muttered as she quickly refilled her dad's water skin and hurried back to the shed. She found Amaya standing over her father in a protective stance before she relaxed when she saw it was just her.

“Who was outside?” Damian asked sleepily as Enya dropped the water skins next to him.

“No one, just focus on biting this.” Enya said as she removed her belt and placed it near her father's mouth. “I'm going to clean the infected area and sew the wound up before covering it.”

Enya waited until her father was biting at the belt so she could pour water onto the wound and dab at the dried blood and puss to clean it away with a spare shirt from his clothes pack. Once she was sure she had cleaned the blood and puss away, Enya opened her sewing kit and pulled out some black thread and a needle.

“You have to sterilize it first.” Damian said as she was inserting the thread into the eye of the needle. “The needle. Whenever your mom or grandfather got injured with a deep cut I had to sterilize my needle.”

“With what?” Enya asked. “And why?”

“Like with alcohol, but heating the needle with fire should work too. And it's to clean it before you prick the skin.”

“Okay but...the lodge is close.”

“We'll check if it actually is. If the princes and the general were here before us, they should be opened.”

“I better check then.”

After making sure no one was around, Enya quickly made her way to the lodge and tried to open the doors.

“Stupid doors…” She muttered and gave them a kick. Much to her surprise (and horror), one of the doors gave a loud groan and fell forward. Well...now she knew how the general got in without a key. After running back to the shed to retrieve her father and drag him into the lodge, Enya carried him to the kitchen and placed him in a chair.

“Let's see...where is the flint?” Enya muttered as she searched through the kitchen. She never entered the kitchens, but she knew it had to be somewhere so the cooks could warm up the oven and fireplace. Much to her joy, she found a small pouch with the flint in a cabinet and quickly lit the small fireplace to get a flame going.

“Oh I never thought I'd live to see this.” Damian muttered as Enya stuck the tip of the needle in the fire. “I get myself injured and my own daughter has to literally sew it up.”

“Better me than someone who thinks amputation is the best solution, right?” Enya said as she removed the needle from the fire. “Bite my belt, this is going to probably hurt a lot.”

Enya plunged the needle into the skin, not that deeply but deep enough to be close to the wound so she could see it close. Her father grunted in pain, digging his nails into the chair and biting down on the belt as he held still. After she managed to see the wound close, Enya grabbed a roll of bandages she had brought around her dad's leg to protect the exposed skin to keep it safe from the cold air and whatever germs might try and get in between the stitches.

“I'm not a healer, but this wasn't so bad of a job.” Enya said with a sigh as she wiped her hands on her pants and took the belt out of her father's mouth. “But we can't stay here, nor can we go back to Katolis.”

“Why not? Is it not safe to go back?” Damian asked in surprise. “I thought by now the assassination attempt was over.”

“It's not safe for me, but I can't risk getting you in trouble with Viren because of me.” Enya stated. “He doesn't know I'm here, but once he does he's going to be mad.”

“You said you were looking for Callum and Ezran, weren't you?”

“Yes, but I was sent out here on commander Gren's orders.”

“And why would Gren order you to-”

“I'll explain later dad!”

Damian's mouth opened to scold his daughter when he noticed the worried look on her face. “Alright, just...just help me up, please? These legs of mine aren’t what they used to be.”

⚔️⚔️⚔️

_Katolis, Viren’s dungeon_

‘That jerky was too dry, wish I had water.’ Gren thought to himself as he tried swallowing to keep his throat from staying dry. ‘But it was nice of Enya to at least give me something to eat. Just hope she’s alright.’

He glanced over at the only occupied cell, trying to see the occupant. Ever since he got locked in, he hadn’t heard the elf say a single thing. Claudia or Viren had been the only ones in there attempting to get the assassin to eat or drink, but they ended up exiting the cell with a plate full of food and a jug of water that hadn't been touched. As much as he didn't really like elves, especially Moonshadow elves, he couldn't help but feel sorry for this one. Was he still alive at least?

“So...ever traveled outside of Xadia?” Green asked loudly, despite knowing he probably wasn't going to get a response like the last few times. “Heard there's a small town a few miles from it, lovely place with a nice forest. And apparently you can see the occasional wild animals you'd see in the Xadian forests.”

“Do you ever stop asking strange questions?” A hoarse voice from the cell asked. So he finally answered!

“Well I find it better than being quiet all the time, just need to hear something else aside from the sound of dripping water or echoes you can hear in here.” Green replied. “And it's been a while since I heard anyone else talk.”

“You've talked to that human girl about a day or two ago, the one you begged to find your human princes.” The elf said. “I highly doubt she'll survive out there on her own.”

“Enya is a resourceful girl, she can handle herself quite well.” Green replied, feeling the need to defend the young tailor. “In fact, her grandfather and mother were hunters, so most definitely she'll use whatever skills they taught her to survive the woods and track the princes and your assassin down.”

“I've seen her, she doesn't look anything like a hunter.”

“You've seen her?”

“When those guards arrested me she was there. One of them called her Enya, she was trying to keep him from falling over and scolding him for straining himself.”

Ah, that explained how the elf knew who Gren was talking about. Enya really didn't look anything like those hunters he would see when they would pass through the mountain and forest villages, where the women looked just as stocky and strong as the men and would be seen carrying two deer under each arm. Damian had said that she took more after the women on his side of the family, with petite frames and sweet smiles. But Green had seen Enya carrying heavy baskets of clothes through the castle, even carrying heavy bolts of cloth that any normal person would only carry one of,and had even witnessed her tossing Ezran over one shoulder and carrying Callum under the other like they weighed as much as young lambs.

“Well... I have faith in her. I just hope the young elf holding the princes hostage won't kill her.”

The elf was quiet, so Green assumed he was probably just coming up with a good response or decided not to even bother responding to him.

“I doubt Rayla would kill her.” The elf finally said before going quiet again.


	10. ⚔️10⚔️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So season 2 of The Dragon Prince is coming in February, so I figured it was high time I updated this book!
> 
> And before you ask, yes I will attempt to update more but with my new college semester happening I will not have time to update as fast as I'd like.
> 
> Also to add, once the chapters for season 1 are finished I will attempt to update and publish the chapters for season 2 sometime in March or April to give you guys time to watch the second season
> 
> Happy reading!

It didn't take long for Enya to figure that the reason the tracking hounds couldn't find the princes was because they used the river to travel, which made sense since the water would wash away their scent. At least her grandfather's old hunting lessons were being put to use now. Since she only brought one horse with her and her father's leg was injured, Enya let him ride Smoke while she and Amaya walked beside them following the river.

“Are you sure you don't want to ride for a bit when we continue? You look tired.” Damian said when they stopped to rest.

“I'm fine dad, you need Smoke more than I do.” Enya assured him, giving the horse a scratch under the chin. “I would have brought a second horse but I wasn't sure if I was going to find you, and it would have been a big difficult hiding two horses at the lodge.”

“I did hear someone at the lodge, who was it?”

“Uh...Soren and Claudia?”

Damian's eyes widened in surprise. “Oh? What were they doing at the lodge?”

“It's... complicated.”

“Well we have all night, I have the patience to hear how complicated it is.”

Enya bit her lip, wondering how much she should tell her father. How would he react to learning what Viren had done after king Harrow died? How would he react to learning that Viren was possibly the reason why Harrow was dead and hadn't protected him? So many “what ifs” filled the young tailor's mind as she fiddled with strands of her hair.

“Are you sure?” She asked quietly. “You probably won't like it.”

“Love, I've heard your grandfather say worst things.” Damian scoffed, chucking gently.

Enya then began to tell him everything that happened after she ran into the tower to catch Amaya. The whole time she watched her father's eyes widen in horror and shock when she told him how many dead guards she stumbled across and that only Soren, two guards and the leader of the elf assassins survived the battle with Viren lurking in the shadows. She watched him attempt to avoid crying when she told him about Harrow being dead and noticed the outraged look in his eyes when she mentioned that Viren wanted to bury him immediately instead of waiting for the mourning period to end. Of course, his angered expression softened when Enya told him how Soren and Claudia stayed with her in attempt to cheer her up when she thought he and the princes were dead.

“I can't believe such kind and caring children came out of that heartless man.” Damian muttered when Enya paused to sit down next to him. “Please tell me Opheli didn't crown him, she's a good woman and loyal to Harrow, she'd never crown Viren.”

“She never did, before she could even place the crown on him Amaya and Gren showed up with the news that Callum and Ezran were alive.” Enya assured him. “I was disappointed when they told me you weren't there with them, but Amaya promised to help me find you. Gren was in charge of the search, but unfortunately Viren had other ideas.”

“Seeing that Gren isn't with you, I take it that he is either trapped in the castle or was sent off on a wild goose chase by Viren.”

“Trapped in the castle, it was pure luck that I managed to find him. If Claudia hadn't left her boots and Amaya hadn't been snooping around, we wouldn't have found him, and we wouldn't be here looking for you.”

“Well a good thing you did, otherwise my infected leg would have gotten worse and I probably would have died.”

Enya shuddered at the thought and leaned against her father. “I don't ever want to think about that.” She mumbled as her father gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “I hate the thought of losing you, I already lost mom and grandpa, I thought I lost my friends, and I nearly lost you.”

“Well I'm not going anywhere, I promise.” Damian assured his daughter, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. “How long do you think it will take them to catch up to us?”

“I'm not sure, Claudia said she had a tracking spell and often her spells require magic creatures or something weird, so we might have a few days.”

“Then perhaps we should keep moving, follow the river until we find something.”

“Once again, I wish I had remembered to bring a map. But let's at least rest, you need it more than me.”

“Nonsense, I've gone days without sleep just to do sewing, I can handle this sort of thing.” Damian assured his daughter as he attempted to stand, but gave out a yelp of pain when he put pressure on his injured leg. Enya immediately jumped up to catch him and lowered him back onto the ground.

“What did I tell you?” Enya scolded as she stood up to grab a blanket from Smoke's saddle bags. “You need rest! I'm pretty sure there's a town past the river, and once we get there we'll find a healer to check that mess of your leg.”

“Well once we do that, you take the horse and keep looking for the boys. I don't want to slow you down.” Damian grunted as he shifted his leg.

“Aw dad, you're not slowing me down I promise.” Enya assured him as she bent down to examine the bandage. “Look, I'm not going to leave you just to go tramping off into the wild.”

“Those boys need you Enya, more than I do. I am feeling like a burden to you, you’ve got an important mission and-”

“Dad.” Enya sat up a bit and looked at her father in the eyes. “Don’t you ever call yourself a burden. Yes the boys need me, but so do you because of your condition. When we get to the next town, I’ll ask around for Corvus and if we find him I'll tell him what Green told me. Let's just get some rest right now before we continue, okay?”

Damian sighed in defeat. “Alright, but once the sun rises we go.”

As promised, Enya and her father continued their journey of following the river. The river soon turned to some fast rapids that led to a large waterfall that fell into an even larger lake. Much to their disgust, there was a nasty smell coming from the water when they got close.

“Something killed those fish?” Damian asked through a plugged nose.

“Looks like it, and look at that thing!” Enya said gesturing to the large creature that was floating on its side. “That bad smell is definitely coming from that!”

“Ugh...wonder how long that's been rotting.”

“Let's not think about it, and we'll go a little farther until the air doesn't stink and the water possibly tastes funny.”

“Agreed.”

Once they were far from the lake and able to breathe again, the first thing Amaya did was shove her snout into some grass and started rubbing it in. Enya chuckled at the dog's antics before stopping Storm to help her father dismount.

“At times like these, I'm certainly grateful you inherited your mother's strength.” Damian chuckled as his daughter helped him sit down against a tree. “I swear she could lift a draft horse over one shoulder and still be able to run with it as if she were carrying a lamb.”

“I surprised Soren with my strength when. I had to carry him out of the tower, you should have seen the look on his face when I managed to heave him onto his feet without any problem.” Enya chuckled as she went to unbuckle the saddle from Smoke. “He didn't mind though, jokingly begged me to carry him down the stairs until I told him I'd drop him.”

“Your mom used to do that with me whenever I came back from a trip. She'd wait under this one tree that grew near the road that led to our town until I came into view, as soon as I was close she'd pluck me right off the ground or off my horse and carry me back to her home.” Damian said with a small laugh and released a sigh. “Your granddad used to call me a wuss because of that, but no matter how many times I told your mother she'd insist on carrying me back home because she didn't want me getting blisters. Even did it once when she was pregnant with you.”

“Oh man, that wasn't smart.” Enya chuckled before opening her bags to get some bread that she had managed to take from the lodge. “Tell me more about mum, just to pass the time.”

“More mum and granddad Logan stories?” Damian asked as he took the hard loaf and whacked it against his hand. “Huh, who baked this old thing? Oh, reminds me of that time when your mom and I were barely courting and she tried to bake bread to prove to some women that she could be a good housewife.”

“Tell! Tell me!” Enya begged, seating herself next to him and hugged her knees to her chest, something she used to do as a child when Damian would read her stories.

“Alright, since you're begging.” Damian chuckled before clearing his throat. “Several years back before we were comfortable courting with each other, your mother had to deal with a lot of people telling her a woman like her couldn't possibly be a good wife for anyone, especially me of all people. Being fed up with their rambling, she bought a book on baking to figure out how to bake bread while I was away. When I returned, she eagerly carried me back to her home to show me the loaves she baked for me and granddad Logan. I was quite surprised, but I was proud that she put effort into baking.”

“And then what happened?” Enya asked eagerly.

“Your mother forgot to take the bread out of the fireplace that acted as a makeshift oven and pulled out two very burned loaves of bread that were has hard as clubs. She couldn't stop crying and apologizing for failing at baking the most simple bread, and to make her feel better Logan and I ate the burned bread. It wasn't as bad as we thought, tasted a bit better with some jam they had in the cupboards. After that fiasco your mother made sure to be a little more careful, but because of that no one in the town mocked her for attempting to be a good housewife.”

“She became a better one, I remember when she would let me help her bake little animal shaped pastries by rolling out dough and sticking berries where the eyes were supposed to be.”

“Oh that I remember, and she even learned from a fisherman's wife how to make delicious stew that went well with the hard bread.”

Enya smiled to herself, recalling those fond memories of her and her mother in the kitchen. Her strong and calloused hands holding hers as they were kneading dough, her soft humming that seemed to fill the room when she would sit Enya on her lap to lull her to sleep after baking something to eat for the next day, her thick but gentle fingers carefully braiding their hair back to keep it out of their faces before they got cooking together.

“I miss her…” Enya murmured as she looked at the hard loaf.

“I do to love, but she's still with us.” Damian said softly, gently placing a hand over where his heart was and smiled at his daughter. “She would have been so proud of you, how you've grown so much and of what you are doing.”

Enya smiled softly. “Yeah, she would have. And she would have scolded us for not eating properly as well!”

“Well seeing that we have limited supplies, we'll have to ration our food until we get to the next town.” Damian agreed. “So let's try to cut it up this hard bread your mother would dislike and have our meal.”


	11. ⚔️ 11 ⚔️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeey guess part one of the story might be coming to an end soon and a good thing too because season 2 is coming out in two weeks!

 

“Steep mountain ahead, you should get on the horse.” Damian announced when he and Enya had arrived to the base of a mountain.

“I'll be fine dad, a little climbing won't kill me.” Enya assured him, even though she wanted to take up her father's offer to get on the horse. But the last thing she wanted was putting strain on Smoke, who was already looking tired. “Maybe we should stop and rest for a bit, I'll walk ahead to see if there's any berries.”

“Be careful love, don't want you getting jumped by a bear or mountain cat.” Damian warned his daughter as she helped him slip off Smoke.

“I'll be fine, I've got Amaya to protect me.” Enya joked as the dog barked in agreement. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

As they were climbing up the mountain, Enya and Amaya came across a fork in the road. One path was worn, possibly from use, and the other wasn't. She wasn't sure which way

“If I was an assassin with two hostages- three if we're counting Bait- what path would I take?” Enya muttered to herself. “A well worn path, easy to use and lead you to a town more quickly? Or the barely used path that possibly leads to danger and gets you horribly lost?”

Deciding it was better to ask her father, since he had traveled more in his youth, Enya headed back down the mountain with Amaya. Along the way, she found a large and thick stick on the ground and picked it up, deciding it would make a perfect walking stick for herself or for her father later. 

“Dad, there's a fork up ahead but I don't know which way we should head.” Enya announced when she reached her father, who was drinking from his water skin. “Could you help?”

“Describe the paths.” Damian replied, wiping his mouth.

“Well one is pretty well worn, most likely a path used by travelers like us. And the other hardly looks used.”

Damian rubbed his chin in thought. “I suppose it'd be safer to use the more worn road, especially if it means we can get to whatever town is nearby at a much faster pace.”

“I should check your leg first, see how it is.”

“Dear, you've checked it this morning before we left.”

“Dad, I can see red leaking through the bandages.” Enya glanced down at her father's leg and grimaced at the sight of the red stain on her father's leg. “You need a doctor, like right now.”

Damian looked down at his leg with a frown before looking back up to his daughter. “Then we'll both have to ride the horse together. When we reach the top where the path splits in two, we'll take the worn one.”

Enya helped her father climb back onto Storm before letting him help her up. She gave Storm's sides a small squeeze and flicked the reins to get her walking. They walked up the mountain, making sure not to get Storm to break into a run to waste the energy she needed when they had to go down. Once they got to the top where the path split in two, Enya jumped down to grab Amaya and handed her off to her father.

“It's for your own good, don't want you getting hurt.” Enya said as the sheepdog started whining in protest of being so high off the ground. “Also Storm is much faster than you, don't want to leave you in the dust.”

“Ready?” Damian asked once Enya got back on.

“Ready.” Enya replied with a small nod and flicked the reins hard. “Go!”

Storm gave a loud whiny and took off down the path. Enya felt her father cling to her for dear life with Amaya sandwiched between them and releasing small yelps of alarm. After what felt like a long time, Enya yanked on the reins to slow Storm down and brought her to a halt.

“We made it!” Enya cheered as Amaya immediately jumped down from the saddle. “Dad we made it!”

“That was too fast…” Damian moaned from behind as Enya quickly slipped off to help him get down. “C-can we rest right now? My leg is really hurting me.”

Sensing his distress, Enya helped him sit down on a patch of grass and quickly rolled up his trouser leg to see what the damage was now. Much to her horror, the blood was leaking through the bandages, and a lot more than earlier.

“Is there a town close by?” She asked frantically as she stood up to grab some clean bandages and her water skin from the saddle.

“I... I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure there is one over those hills.” Damian replied and tried to touch his leg but Enya quickly smacked his hand.

“Let me wash it, and once I try and clean it we're getting back on the horse and walking towards those hills. I'm sure there's a town up ahead.” Enya said as she unwrapped the bandages and grimaced at the sight of the mess that cut had made. Some puss was already starting to leak out, but there was no way Enya was going to touch it and get the wound more infected than it already was. “Please don't scream, okay?” 

Damian winced as the water hit the wound, but held still as his daughter poured the rest of her water onto his leg and started patting it dry as gently as she could. “You ready to move?”

“No...but we have to. Put me back on the horse.” Damian replied.

Once again they were back on the move, Enya leading Storm with Amaya at her side and her father seated on the saddle trying to hold on. As night began to fall, Enya stopped to rest her tired feet.

“Geez these boots are certainly not for hiking or long distance.” The tailor muttered as she removed her boots and socks to wiggle her toes. Amaya sniffed one of her owner's feet and made a gagging noise, earning a small laugh from Enya. “Yeah if we were near a pond or lake I would dip them in to cool them off.”

“This area is starting to look familiar in a way.” Damian said in a weary voice. “I think...I think there is a town close by, like over those hills I pointed to when we were coming down the mountain.”

“What sort of town is it?” Enya asked.

“I can't remember the name, but it's known for the eerie mountain that's supposed to be crawling with monsters. And it snows frequently in this area as well, can you feel a chill in the air?” 

“Yeah...guess we're close aren't we?”

“I suppose. Do you want to rest or should we keep going?”

Enya looked at the hills that we're ahead of them and looked back to her father. She didn't want to prolong his chances of getting his leg healed, but he looked so tired from having to sit on the back of a horse all day and from losing blood from his leg. She badly wanted to stay ahead of Soren and Claudia and catch up to the princes, but her father had to be her top priority at the moment.

“We...we should keep moving. When we get to the town we'll stay in the closest tavern and I'll ask around for a healer.” Enya finally answered. “And while I'm there I'll take Storm to a healer to make sure she's fit enough to continue.”

“Then, let's keep moving. While we have some daylight.”

They continued to walk, but Damian insisted Enya rode with him. As they rode, the sky grew dark and the stars began to appear in the sky along with the moon. Snow began to appear around then, causing them to slow a bit and stop to wrap themselves in blankets before continuing.

“Enya, what are you going to do when you finally catch up with the boys?” Damian asked after a while. “If they're being held hostage by an elf, what are you going to do?”

“Try and get them back, I promised commander Gren I'd do that.” Enya replied. “Though I'm hoping we find Corvus first so he could help, you know I'm no good at fighting.”

“You beat Soren once.”

“We were eleven, and he was still learning himself. Also you wouldn't let me learn to fight either, even when general Amaya offered to help me learn the basics of self defense and sword fighting.”

“And I regret that, because now you really need it. But you've watched the guards and Soren enough to know how to swing a sword.”

“No dad, I don't. I don't even think I can take on the elf or Soren if he and Claudia caught up to us. And the last thing I really want to do is have to fight to the death with one of my friends.”

The idea of having to pick up a sword and swing it at a man barely four inches taller than her who had more training than her really frightened Enya. Soren used to joke that she could easily take him down if she had proper training, and oh how she wished she had the chance to learn.

Out of the corner of her eye, Enya saw a flash of a bright light and looked up to see something bright purple fly across the sky. Following the direction of the light, she saw it strike the top of a mountain and remain there.

“What was that and where did it come from?” Enya muttered, looking back to see the direction in which the light came from. “Mount Katolis?”

“That light can't be good.” Damian commented. “But look, there is the town.”

Enya looked to here her father was pointing to see a town below them. Her heart leapt with joy and relief at the sight, knowing now that her father could be here and looked after.

“We made it dad! I think this is the town you were talking about!” Enya said happily and she nudged Storm to keep walking. “You're going to be healed!”

“And you'll be able to continue with your journey on finding the boys.” Damian added, giving her a weary smile.

'Don't worry Callum and Ezran, I'm coming. I'm coming to save you and get you home.’ Enya thought to herself with a smile. 'I'm coming.'

 

 

**End of Book One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Book One! I will plan on writing book two for the second season of TDP and start publishing it in March or April so y'all can read it without worrying about spoilers!
> 
> Again, thank you all for your lovely comments and support. Hope you all enjoy the second part of this series as much as you enjoyed the first part!


	12. ⚔️1⚔️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 2: Sky

“Will he be alright?” Enya asked the healer as she draped a blanket over Enya's father. “His leg looked pretty infected.”

“He'll be okay, it's a good thing you've been trying to keep it clean and keeping it wrapped up to avoid it from getting infected.” The her said with a nod. “How did he hurt himself again?”

“He said he got it scratched by a rock.” Enya replied and fiddled with her braid. “It's not going to get amputated, is it?”

“Stars above no!” The healer gasped, her eyes wide with horror. “I don't cut limbs unless the limb is suffering from frostbite or it's beyond saving and I have to keep the rest of the body from being infected.”

The moment Enya had arrived at the town she immediately took her father to a healer, and afterwards she dropped off Storm at an animal doctor's hut to be looked at and to rest. Amaya had refused to stay behind with the horse, wanting to remain by her owner's side while they waited for Damian to get looked at.

Enya let out a sigh of relief. “Oh good, that's really good. Uh...by any chance has someone new come into town lately? Like a group of children?”

“Mmm...not sure. But just this week a strange man came into town to challenge anyone he could beat them in a fight with just his knife.”

“Oh...well did anything strange happen after he came?” Enya asked hopefully.

The healer tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Well... about a couple of hours after the man with the strange knife caused a bit of a stir, he gathered a group of the townsfolk to hunt someone down. Heard it was an elf, a young Moonshadow elf to be precise.”

“Were they alone? Did the elf have anyone with them?” Enya asked, fear and hope rising in her chest.

“I wasn't there lass, but my husband was and he said two young boys were with her. Chased all three of them through the town like a hunting hound on a fresh fox trail.” The healer responded and a sorrowful expression crossed her face. “The children and the elf escaped the mob, took off running into the mountains and we haven't seen them since. One of my friends of in a state of panic because her daughter and her pet wolf disappeared after the children ran into the mountains.”

“Didn't anyone try to run in after them?” Enya asked, anger lacing her voice as Amaya slunk out from under Damian's cot where she had been napping earlier to stand next to her owner. “Did anyone in that crowd have the sense to go after them? The two boys have never been on their own in the wilderness before, they could be dead by now!”

“No one goes into the mountains, especially when night falls. There are things in those woods that have sent many horses running back into the town with their riders missing.” The healer said with a scowl before her expression softened. “You knew them didn't you, the two young boys?”

Enya nodded. “Yes, they... they're like my little brothers. They went missing a few days ago, but after hearing they were on the run and being held hostage by a Moonshadow elf assassin, I had to come looking for them.”

“Dear, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think they're coming back. As I said, in the night strange creatures come out in those mountains and many who have came back were driven mad by fear.” 

Enya straightened her back and looked at the healer in the eye. “Well I'm not going to be scared, I've got Amaya with me. We will not turn back until we find my friends and help them get home.” At the sound of her name, the sheep dog barked and held her head up like a soldier. “I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. I’ll come back to retrieve my father later, for now please keep an eye on him.”

“I wish you luck then, but you might need this.” Enya watched as the woman hurried out of the room and came back a few moments later with a small bundle. “I'd try and talk you out of going up the mountain, but you are a bit stubborn, so at least have some protection.”

Enya took the bundle and unwrapped it to find a small knife with a leather cord tied at the sheath. “Umm...thanks?”

“The last person who went up left this here, my own son, never came back down. If he had taken his lucky hunting knife I'm sure he would have.” 

“Oh I know how to use these!” Enya exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. “My grandpa and mother were hunters, they taught me how to use these. I even used to have one when I was little but I misplaced it when my father and I were moving out of our town.”

“Then use it, when the time comes.” The healer said with a small nod and gave Enya a small smile. “I'm sure your father would be happy to have you come back safe with your friends.”

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“Hello? I'm here to pick up my horse!” Enya called as she walked into the animal doctor's stable. As she and Amaya walked in, she found the old man busy checking Storm's hooves. “Is she okay?”

“She's fine, it's a good thing her shoe didn't come off during your journey here.” The doctor said with a small chuckle as he carefully placed the hood down and stood up. “Getting back on the road so soon?”

“Yeah, but I'm heading up the mountains.” Enya said as she went to Storm and gave the horse a small pat on the snout. “Miss me girl? You ready to head up the Cape Caldera?”

“Oh no, you should not do that.” The man warned. “We've already had a group of kids run up there and we have not seen them appear in two days!”

“And that's why I'm going up there, to bring them back.” Enya said as she looked back at the doctor. “I'm not going to let some weird monsters get between me and my friends.”

The doctor studied Enya quietly as she grabbed the saddle to place it on Storm's back when he said, “Are the friends you looking for two boys? One with a red shirt, carried a glow toad and the other wore a blue jacket and a scarf?” Enya stopped what she was doing to look at the doctor in shock.

“You saw them?” She asked and he nodded.

“Ah yes, I remember them. Though it's hard to forget why they came here.” The man chuckled before looking at her in worry. “I...I am not sure if I should tell you this, the reason why they came here.”

“Please, I need to know. Those two boys could be in danger.” Enya begged. “They ran away from home with an elf and had been running across the countryside just to get chased up a mountain filled with danger! I need to know what happened here, it can help me with my search!”

The doctor gave a small sigh and gestured to the table that sat in the back of the stable. “They came here asking for help involving an egg, they were lying about it out if fear, but then admitted to me the truth about the egg.”

“They were carrying an egg?” Enya asked and raised a brow. “What sort of egg did they have?”

“Well...I'm not sure if you're going to believe me, but...it was a dragon egg.”

“A dragon egg? How'd they get their hands on that?”

“I don't know, but they came asking for help because they dropped it in some icy water and saw that it wasn't glowing as brightly as it used to. It was dying and they went looking for someone who had a miracle happen to them a few years back. And last I heard, those two boys got chased up the mountain I'm warning you not to head up to. It's nearly dark and that's when the monsters come out.”

“A dragon egg...is that...what caused them to run away from home?” Enya muttered before removing the saddle from Storm. “Know what, is it alright if I left my horse here? My dad might need it to get home when he gets better.”

“Are you sure you want to go?” The doctor asked as Amaya approached him and he bent down to gently scratch the top of her head. “I'd suggest waiting for the morning since night time is already falling.”

Going now seemed like a good idea, giving her enough time to stay ahead of Soren and Claudia, but the last thing Enya wanted to do was encounter monsters that would drive her mad with fear at the mere sight of them. But if she went now, would she be able to avoid the monsters?

“Then I suppose Amaya should stay as well.” Enya said nodding at her dog. “I don't want her getting hurt.”

Amaya looked at her owner in confusion, before scampering over to her. Enya knelt down and hugged her dog tightly.

“Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I just don't want you to get hurt.” Enya murmured as she gently pressed her forehead against Amaya's. “Take care of dad for me, please?”

Amaya whimpered as Enya Rose to her feet and tried to follow her out of the stable.

“No, stay here. Be a good girl and go back to dad.” Enya ordered her, but the sad look Amaya was giving her was really breaking her heart. Never in her whole life had she ever told Amaya to stay and not follow. The sheep dog tried to follow again, only for Enya to hold her hand up. “I said stay Amaya, stay!”

Amaya whimpered, her ears dropping as she sat down and watched Enya leave the stable. As soon as the doors closed behind her, Enya let out a small sob. She didn't want to leave her dog here, but the last thing she wanted was to put her in unnecessary danger. Also, who was going to keep her father company while she was gone?

“I'll come back, I promise.” She whispered to herself. “Be a good girl Amaya, and please stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So happy to see you all again after the new season aired earlier this month!
> 
> I know I said I'd update in March, but I really couldn't wait that long since the moment I watched the new season of The Dragon Prince I started writing the second part of Enya's story
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


	13. ⚔️ 2 ⚔️

The trek up the mountain wasn't as hard as Enya had expected, but it wasn't easy either. There were so many cliffs she had to climb, a lot of gaps between them she had to jump, and a lot of times she nearly slipped and fell. The only good thing about this was that she didn't have to be carrying Amaya with her, since there were instances she had to throw herself across cliffs to reach the other side. Night time was starting to come, and she hadn't seen a single monster jump out at her from the trees or bushes.

“Best to keep on going, I'll rest when it's necessary.” Enya said out loud to herself. It felt weird talking out loud with no one around to listen to her, since it was normally Amaya or Stormy who listened to her ranting during the journey until they found her father.

Night was now approaching when she reached a certain part of the mountain that was flat and lead up to what must have been the Cape Caldera. Much to her horror and relief, Enya had only encountered two monsters that were dead. One looked like some sort of large fluffy beast with huge tusks and horns with a large hole in its side, and a few yards away was a large insect that looked like some sort of slug or leech that reeked badly. The only thing Enya could do was cover her mouth and try to ignore the nasty smell of the decaying bodies as she trudged up the mountain. The barren area soon turned into a forest again, and Enya began hearing strange sounds of something in the bushes and the trees.

“It’s just the wind, it’s just really creepy wind.” Enya told herself as she brought the hunting knife out. “There are no monsters, it’s just the wi-AAAAAHHH!”

A large creature dropped out of the trees in front of Enya, and gave a blood curdling scream. It was a giant creepy looking spider and it was making loud clicking noises as it edged close to the frightened human. Enya screamed and swung her knife at it, hoping to keep it back.

“GO AWAY! GO AWAY!” She shrieked as the spider got closer but kept it’s distance from the knife. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” With one final yell, she hurled the hunting knife at the monster, praying her aim wasn't so terrible after a few years of not practicing.

The knife sailed through the air and went...right through the monster? The giant spider gave a confused chattering noise and looked at Enya with what could have been an offended look.

“Hey I told you to back off!” Enya retorted as she got to her feet and walked around the spider to retrieve the knife, which had gotten lodge in the trunk of a tree. “But...it went right through you, like you’re some kind of ghost or illusion or something.”

Enya walked right up to the spider and held her hand out towards it. The spider chattered again and walked right towards her, only to walk right through her. Definitely either a ghost or an illusion. If this spider wasn’t real, did that mean everything else on this mountain was fake as well?

“Well at least I know nothing up here can really hurt me.” Enya said to herself as she put the knife away and adjusted her bag over her shoulder. “Man if Callum, Ezran and that elf went up this way and found that fake spider I wonder how long it took for them to realize it was fake?”

The spider gave her a confused look and made a loud warbling noise before it skittered off into the trees, leaving Enya alone.

⚔️⚔️⚔️

Soon the creepy woods and fake spiders disappeared, replaced by a normal looking forest. Enya was already feeling tired, her feet and legs aching from walking so much without proper resting periods. The grass was starting to look nice and soft at this point, so she decided to take a quick rest before moving on. The young tailor removed her boots to rub her aching feet and lay down on the grass with her bag under her head.

‘Just a few minutes to close my eyes and resta bit, I’ll be up again to keep walking.’ Enya thought as her eyes began to close and felt herself drift off.

It felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when Enya awoke to feel something cold and sharp press against her neck. She opened her eyes to see what looked like an oddly shaped blade touching her, and her eyes wandered up to see who was holding it.

“Oh no…” The tailor mumbled when she saw who was holding the sword. It was a very young looking elf, possibly in the same age group as Callum looking down at her with narrowed eyes and a very wary expression on her face.

“Who are you, an’ how'd you get into the garden?” The elf spat, pressing the tip of her blade closer to Enya's neck.

“Uh...I just walked up the mountain, saw some illusion spiders and fell asleep here?” Enya replied, nervously looking at the sword that was possibly going to kill her. “I swear I am unarmed, and I mean no harm!”

“Really? Then what do you have there attached to your belt, eh?” The elf asked pointing to the hunting knife Enya had forgotten was on her.

“Oh that,I completely forgot about this one.” Enya gave a small nervous laugh. “Uh one moment.” She carefully removed the knife from her belt and held it up so the elf could see it, and quickly tossed it as far as she could. “Happy?”

“How did you find this place? The mountain is crawling with freaky illusions that will drive anyone crazy!”

“I just told you, I just had seen the weird illusions, but after seeing they were fake I just ignored them. Does that explain everything?”

“Well maybe, except you never told me who you are, and what you are doing all the way up here.” The elf said poking Enya in the chest with one sword, not hard enough to penetrate through the clothes and skin, but hard enough for Enya to feel the pokes.

“I'm-”

“Enya! Callum, it's Enya!” Enya looked over to her left to see a familiar fluffy haired child carrying an equally familiar grumpy toad under one arm. “Enya! You're here!”

“Ez! Thank goodness!” Enya exclaimed, relief flooding her body as the little prince approached them. “Ah can you get the elf to back away so I can get up? She's really starting to scare me a bit!”

“Oh this is Rayla! Rayla, meet Enya, our personal tailor and one of our closest friends!” Ezran said pointing to who was who. “Rayla's one of our new friends who ran with us out of the palace and saved us a lot!”

“Personal tailor?” The elf, Rayla, said looking at Enya skeptically. “And what's a royal tailor doing so far from Katolis?”

“I came looking for my friends.” Enya scoffed, carefully pushing the blade away from her neck and stood up and held her arms out to Ezran. “Come here so I can give you and Bait a good old fashioned bear hug!”

“Enya!” The tailor looked up and her smile grew when she saw Callum running towards them with a smile equally as large as hers. Both boys were soon being hugged by the girl they liked to call their sister, clinging to her tightly as if they'd been apart for years and not just a few days.

“You two really worried me! When Viren claimed you two were killed by the assassins I literally fainted from shock!” Enya exclaimed as she loosened her hug. “But then your aunt told me you two were alive I was so relieved!”

“Seriously? Someone thought I killed them?” Rayla asked with another frown and raised her oddly shaped short swords. “The only life I've taken with these two blades was the life of some leech thing that tried to kill us!”

“Hey she wasn't accusing you of killing us, she said someone assumed that we were killed.” Callum explained quickly and motioned for Rayla to lower her swords. “And you can trust Enya, she's a really good friend of ours, practically like a sister to me and Ez, and she's very harmless unless you try to take her jelly tarts.”

“She had a huntin’ knife!” Rayla exclaimed and pointed in the direction of where Enya had thrown the knife, which was lying several feet away from them. “We don't know the real reason why she's here!”

Ezran walked right back over to the knife and picked it up. “Oh a hunting knife! Your dad said you used to have one when you were little!”

“Yeah and I lost it too, this was just lent to me.” Enya said taking the knife back and placed it back in it's sheath.

“So why are you here anyways?” Callum asked.

“I was sent by commander Gren. He was supposed to come looking for you two, but he was a bit preoccupied and asked me to do it.” Enya explained. “I was even looking for my father, who I found at the lodge and he's resting in the infirmary down in the town you all ran from.”

“Wait your dad was missing?” Callum asked in surprise.

“Hey where's Amaya?” Ezran asked. “She always comes everywhere with you!”

“Back with my dad, keeping an eye on him.” Enya replied. “So anyways-”

“Wait wait, you brought their aunt and left her to defend your father?” Rayla interrupted, slipping her swords back up her back and held her hands up.

“Uh no, I have a dog named Amaya. Their aunt is at the border.” Enya explained and looked at the elf funny. “Why would I even need to bring their aunt with me?”

“She's only met one Amaya in her life, cut her some slack.” Callum chuckled and patted Rayla's shoulder. “So anyways, care to join us for breakfast?”

“Believe me, I'm starving and a bit tired of eating stale bread.” Enya laughed as she let the two boys lead her off, happily babbling about what had happened on their journey.

“So no one is going to listen to me? Fine!” Rayla muttered as she walked after the three humans. “She seems harmless enough, but I'm still suspicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, I haven't had the chance to rewatch or download the second season to get the dialogue from the first few episodes where the Draggang and the brodigies interact with each other so Enya can interact more with them
> 
> Also I promise your favorite faithful and fluffy pupper will come back cuz she can't stand being away from Enya for so long


	14. ⚔️ 3 ⚔️

“Hey Ez, whatcha doing?” Ezran looked behind him to see Enya approach him and Bait and smiled.

“I'm trying to teach Zym how to fly!” He announced proudly, gesturing to the tiny dragon that was sitting on top of a tall rock. “Rayla says he's gotta learn how to fly soon.”

“Well isn't he just two days old? You can't really expect him to fly so soon.” Enya pointed out and the little dragon gave a bark before scampering off the rock to run over to her. Enya gave a small laugh and bent down to pick him up. “Aww, I can see why my brothers were going through all the trouble to keep you safe, you're just so cute! But your wings aren't strong enough to help you fly so soon.”

“Which is why we gotta practice.” Ezran added as he held his arms out for Enya to pass him Zym. “We don't really have much time, Rayla really wants us to leave soon.”

“I can see why, the longer you stay here the closer bad forces will be coming like Lujanne told us at breakfast.”

“But we've got Rayla to keep us safe, and Callum's magic and we've got you too now!”

Enya smiled to herself, glad to see that despite the circumstances Ezran's optimism hasn't crumbled. “Well then I suppose you ought to get him back to his training, I'll be back in our rooms okay?”

“Sure thing!” Ezran said as he nudged Zym back towards the rock. “Come on Zym, we got lots of training to do!”

Enya smiled to herself as she walked away, quietly humming a small tune. She could see why the boys didn't want to leave this small sanctuary, it had this very calming feeling to it, a nice place to relax and unwind with some moon moths fluttering around. But Lujanne had mentioned at breakfast that she sensed dark forces on the day of Zym's hatching coming their way, and Enya had a feeling she knew exactly who the moon illusionist was talking about.

'I just hope those creepy spider illusions are enough to keep Soren and Claudia from getting up here, they were creepy enough to scare me into wanting to run back down.’ She thought to herself as she made her way across the courtyard where Ellis, the little girl Callum, Ezran and Rayla had befriended, was playing with her three legged wolf Ava. The sight was enough to make Enya yearn for her own dog, making her wish she had brought Amaya with her to see their friends again. But Amaya was better off caring for her father, where she was safe.

Enya heard a loud bark and turned to see the wolf bounding right over to her and stopped to let her come close. Ava barked happily and nuzzled her hand, causing Enya to chuckle and pet her.

“Well hello there, I guess you can tell I'm a dog person by the smell of my own dog that's still lingering on me.” She chuckled as Ellis came running over.

“You have a wolf too?” She asks as she approached them.

“Nah, mine is a sheep dog but she's just as energetic and loyal as your wolf.” Enya replied as she scratched Ava between the ears. “And she's very special to me, a birthday present from a close friend who knew I loved dogs.”

“Aww they must be your very best friend then!” Ellis giggled as she hugged Ava. “Anyone who knows you love dogs and gives you one is definitely meant to be your best friend!”

Enya looked away, unsure what to say. “I...I guess…”

🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️

That night Enya couldn't even sleep. Despite getting to share a small room with Callum and Ezran to keep an eye on them, sleep refused to come to her. Annoyed with this, she kicked off the blankets and climbed out of the bed to put her boots on. Taking care not to disturb the princes or Ellis or the animals sleeping in the room with them, Enya grabbed the blanket from the bed she was sharing with Ellis to wrap it around her shoulders and quietly walked out of the room into the cold night.

Outside was quiet, save for the occasional owl hooting, the fluttering of the moths and the small chirping of the crickets nestled in the bushes and trees. Enya took a deep breath and stepped away from the small house to walk down the steps that led into the courtyard. She was sure she was bound to see Rayla, who stated that she wouldn't sleep because someone needed to keep an eye out for trouble, which Enya was grateful for. As well trained in sneaking tactics, she was sure Soren wasn't going to be able to sneak up on a trained assassin, who most likely had been trained at a much younger age to be stealthy.

“And what are you doing awake at this hour?” Enya gave a yelp and slapped her hand over her mouth, turning to see an annoyed Rayla.

“Oh my gosh don't scare me like that!” Enya hissed as she tried to call her rapidly beating heart. “Geez you Moonshadow elves really do know how to be stealthy.”

“Been trained in being like that since I could walk. Now what are you doing awake at this hour, it looks very suspicious.”

“Couldn't sleep, and I have this weird feeling too.”

Ralya raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Like... something wrong is going to happen soon, I do not know what it is.” Enya admitted. “But I sure as heck want to prevent it.”

“Well Lujanne said bad things were coming this way, got any ideas on what that is?” Rayla asked, twirling one of her short swords expertly between her fingers.

“Well...I kind of do, but I don't want to be right about it.” Enya said, thinking back to her friends. “You know Katolis has two dark magic magicians, right?”

“Yeah, met one of them who kept calling Zym while he was still in the egg a ‘powerful weapon’, which is dumb because Zym is literally the least powerful being at the moment.” Rayla said making air quotes. 

“Maybe he was to grow up to be more powerful than Thunder.” Enya pointed out. “But that's besides the point, I think the mage you met in the castle will be coming along with her brother.”

“And how dangerous is the brother?”

“He's a trained fighter and a part of the crown guard.”

Rayla frowned. “Alright I see your point, but the illusions might be able to keep them away.”

“They might, or they might make it past them like we did.” Enya agreed with a nod. “Look, was it okay if I walked around just to clear my head? I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep with the thought that two of my best friends are coming this way.”

“Fine, but don't do anything suspicious.” And with that, the young assassin walked away, leaving Enya alone with the quiet.

“Please don't let them come up here, please, please!” Enya begged under her breath and she continued to walk. “Please just stay away.”

As she walked, Enya heard the faint sound of something that sounded like panpipes or a flute being played. Who on Earth was that, Lujanne? Unless Rayla was walking around playing something while she did patrol, which was unlikely. As the music got louder, Enya began to feel drowsy, which was alarming because even before she heard the music she wasn't even feeling tired. She stopped to lean against a tree, wondering why the music was so loud now and why she was feeling like any moment she was going to fall asleep.

“No stay awake, stay awake…” She muttered to herself, shaking her head and trying to fight off the sleepy feeling. “Stay awake…” Too late. The feeling was so strong Enya fell onto the soft grass, finally giving into the sleep.

🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️

Enya awoke to feeling someone carrying her, holding her close to their chest. She wasn't sure who it was, but she was glad that she wasn't on the ground anymore. The sleepy feeling from before still lingered, but at the moment she didn't really care.

“It's okay, I've got you.” A voice that sounded vaguely familiar murmured as whoever was holding her adjusted their hold. “Just sleep.”

“Sleep sounds nice…” Enya mumbled as she leaned her head against their chest. “So tired…”

“I didn't expect the sleeping spell to hit her.” Claudia admitted when she saw Enya had drifted off to sleep in Soren's arms. “Was she outside too?”

“Well I did find her near the rose bush the elf fell asleep near.” Soren said as he checked to make sure he was holding Enya properly. “And she just woke a bit but she's asleep again.”

“I'm sure she'll be happy to see you guys in the morning when she wakes up.” Callum said with a yawn as he led them to where he and Ezran were staying. “She's sleeping with us.”

“I'll take her in.” Soren said, carefully opening the door with his foot and stepped inside. There were two beds in the small bedroom, both suspended off the ground by what looked like vines, and were both occupied. Soren wasn't sure if he was supposed to put her on the bed with Ezran or on the bed occupied by a small girl, so he decided to place her with Ezran.

Taking care not to disturb the young prince, or his snoring glow toad, Soren carefully placed Enya down next to him, carefully removing the blanket to drape it over her properly. He remembered how several days ago he did the exact same thing when she fainted during king Harrow's funeral, but he knew this time he couldn't stay in the room with her. Enya looked so peaceful sleeping there, probably having a dreamless sleep. As much as he wanted to stay to make sure she was alright, he figured the girl elf who he was fighting with was going to kick him out of the room sooner than expected.

“Sleep well, and see you in the morning.” Soren whispered as he carefully brushed a stray strand of Enya's dark hair from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay took me a while to write, but at least I managed to get this finished with events from the first and second episode where Soren and Claudia come in
> 
>  
> 
> Also! I was recently notified today that someone had stolen this story and posted it on FF.net as their own works. I am not happy that this has happened, and I ask whoever did it to take that story down. What you did was not good, you literally stole someone's hard work and passed it off as your own. Rosetta Starlight of ff.net, if you see this message, just know that I am NOT happy and I know what you did


	15. ⚔️ 4 ⚔️

The next morning, Enya was definitely not happy. The second she heard from Callum that Claudia and Soren actually made it up the mountain and into the sanctuary, she was just about ready to kick them out herself. When she stepped out of the room to go eat, she was greeted by the sight of Soren standing outside a wide smile on his face and holding what looked like a small bouquet of wildflowers he probably collected from the bushes around the area.

“Good morning!” He greeted cheerfully and held the flowers out to her. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah no thanks to the two of you.” Enya muttered, walking past him with Ellis and Ava at her heels.

“Oh come on, I carried you back to your room! Can I at least get a thank you?” Soren said walking after her.

“No, in fact I'm going to be giving you the silent treatment again.” Enya scoffed. “Starting now.”

“You can't be mad at me forever! Last time you stayed mad at me for four days!”

“Ellis, Ava, did you hear something?” Enya asked and Ellis looked at her in confusion. “I'm pretty sure I heard something, but my ears must be stuffed or something.”

“Oh! Is this the thing where you ignore whoever is talking to you and pretend they're invisible?” Ellis whispered when Enya bent down to hear her. “Why are we doing this?”

“Yes, play along. I'm going to see how long I can drag this out.” Enya whispered back and the child snickered. “Don't tell Callum and Ez, they'll try to persuade me to talk to him again, also I am doing this because I am mad at him.”

“I can hear you.” Soren commented and frowned.

“Enya, I think I hear Callum calling us.” Ellis said loudly, taking the older girl's hand and tugging her towards where they ate. “Let's have some grubs for breakfast!”

“Hurray for grubs!” Enya laughed as she let Ellis and Ava lead her away, leaving Soren alone.

“Well geez, good morning to you too.” Soren muttered as he followed them. “Last time I carry you back to bed.”

🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️

“Who's hungry for pancakes!” Claudia sang as she dropped some pancakes onto her brother's plate and began to make her way around the table to serve everyone else.

“Real food!” Callum exclaimed happily as he began to cut his pancakes. “And not grubs either!”

“Oh come on, the grubs weren't that bad were they?” Enya asked as Claudia dropped some pancakes onto her plate before seating herself. “I ate worst things when I was little. My dad said when I wasn't even a year old, I actually ate a slug.”

“Sounds delicious!” Ellis laughed as the others gagged and started to dig into their food. “How'd you make these pancakes so fluffy?”

“I separated the egg whites from the yokes, beat them until they became stiff and used a bit if dark magic to make them very fluffy!” Claudia replied with a grin. Both Enya, Callum and Ezran stopped eating to push their plates away.

“It's still good.” Ellis comments as she continued to eat her food.

“Hey when are you going to stop ignoring me?” Soren asked Enya as he ate his breakfast. She just simply gave him a glare and started to cut up her pancakes. “Do I have to break you the same way I did last time?”

“Last time?” Ezran asked looking to his friend for an explanation.

“Last time Enya gave me the silent treatment, I kept sending crows to her room with written apologies.” Soren explained. “She got so fed up with it that she stormed to the Crow Lord and made him swear not to take any letters from me.”

“Ah I remember that time, it's because you dropped a lizard down the back of her dress on a dare from some of the village kids.” Claudia said, making a face. “I can't believe you wanted to be friends with those jerks, and you nearly lost your friendship with Enya over that.”

“I'm not hungry, I'm going to check on Phoe-Phoe.” Enya announced, pushing her plate away and getting up from the table to walk away.

The moon phoenix was asleep nearby, and didn't seem to mind being awaken by Enya. She gave a little croon and settled her head down on Enya's lap when she sat down next to her.

“I can't believe they are here, they shouldn't be here!” Enya muttered angrily as she buried her head into the bird's soft feathers. “They were sent here by their dad, who chained up their aunt's right hand man, who was supposed to come find them himself, so they can find the princes! I don't know what Viren wanted to accomplish sending his kids after them, but it can't be good. I am not going to idly stand by and let them get hurt.”

Phoe-Phoe cooed softly and raised her head. Enya looked up to see Lujanne walking to them. Her usually happy smile that graced her face fell into a worried from when she saw Enya.

“Is something wrong?” The illusionist asked as she approached them.

“I'd normally say no, but I'd be lying. I'm just worried and upset at the moment.” Enya admitted

Lujanne looked at her in concern. “Worried that your friends are in danger, aren't you?”

Enya nodded. “The two new people who came here are my friends too, but I'm worried they're here to do more harm than good.”

“I can see what you mean by that, they did sneak in here and attempted to kill Rayla.”

“Yeah and the sleeping spell one of them used on her affected me as well since I was outside. How did I even get back into my room anyways? I fell asleep next to Ellis, and then this morning I woke up next to Ezran and Callum was passed out on a chair!”

“Oh, Callum didn't tell you?” Lujanne asked in surprise. “That boy, the blonde with the armor, he carried you back to your room. I was coming out of the temple from mediating to see him carry you in and come out and follow the dark haired girl into one of the different rooms.”

“HE WHAT?!”

“I guess you weren't expecting it to have been him to carry you from the gardens.”

“I don't know what I was expecting... actually I thought I woke up and walked back to the room and passed out again but didn't remember the whole thing.”

Lujanne gave a small laugh. “Well I can assure you that did not happen. And about those friends of yours who recently came in, you do have every right to be suspicious and on guard around them.”

“Yeah I know, I was told to be very cautious around them. I even warned Rayla that I suspected they were coming.” Enya said with a small nod. “Anyways, I should get back to my brothers before something bad happens and neither Rayla nor I are there to stop it.”

As she walked back to the table, Enya heard a little yip and felt something small but heavy crash into her legs. She looked down to see Zym with one paw on her leg, looking up at her with a wide smile and wagged his little tail.

“Aww, you're awake now little one?” Enya giggled as she bent down to pluck the baby dragon from the ground and carefully cradled him in her arms the way she used to cradle Amaya when she was a puppy. “You hungry for some tasty grubs? Or maybe some sweet fruit from the gardens?”

“Hey how come she gets to hold him?” She heard Claudia complain. Enya glanced up to see Rayla watching her carefully, but the elf didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was holding the young dragon prince.

“Maybe because the dragon prince went to her, and he already knew her for over a day?” The elf replied as Enya walked back over to the table. “Also she's less suspicious than the two of you, at least she didn't try attacking me while I was out patrolling.”

“Well to be fair I was asleep, and you snuck up on me.” Enya pointed out as she reached the table. “Also, neither of you have permission to touch the little dragon.”

“Hey so when are you coming back to Katolis with us? I'm sure your dad the king would be very happy to see you!” Soren said as he cut a small piece of butter. Enya's head snapped in his direction, an angry look in her eyes. King Harrow was dead and he knew it, so why was he telling the boys he was alive? Unless… She noticed Claudia also glaring at her brother, who looked at the both of them with an unfazed expression before sticking the butter into his mouth.

“You are so gross.” Enya muttered to herself.

“AHA! I knew you couldn't keep up the silent treatment!” Soren exclaimed, leaping up from his seat with a grin. “Knew it, knew it, knew it!”

“Ugh! You're so... infuriating!” Enya groaned, silently scolding herself for not ignoring him longer. “Come on Ez, we have to still teach Zym to fly!”

“Uh...okay?” Ezran said as Enya grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table.

🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️

“I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier that you and Callum ripped some of your clothes during your journey! I could have fixed this yesterday!” Enya scolded Ezran as she was sewing a rip in his pants she hadn't noticed until Ezran brought it up to her. “A good thing you told me too!”

“I kind of forgot.” Ezran admitted and gave a small laugh. “Clothes getting ripped was the last thing on my mind if we're being honest.”

“Well at least you had some spare clothes in your bag. There, done.” She held them out to examine the stitches, now pleased with her handiwork. “As usual, a job perfectly well done.”

“Wow, the stitches look so small!” Ellis commented when Enya handed the mended pants back to Ezran. “You're really good at this!”

“Been sewing since I could properly hold a needle, a talent even my father admits he still tries to perfect.” Enya says proudly. “I'll take it back to your room, you two can stay out here and keep Zym up on his flying lessons. And no launching him into the bushes.”

Bait, who was seated on Enya's lap the whole time growled in annoyance when she had to gently nudge him off.

“Don't worry, I'll be back soon you grumpy little baby.” She laughed as she got to her feet. Zym whimpered and tried to follow, but Ezran grabbed him.

“Don't worry Zym, she's not leaving you forever.” Enya heard Ezran assure the baby dragon.

“Ah, my little brothers are growing up so fast.” Enya chuckled to herself as she walked up the steps leading towards the rooms they were occupying.

It felt weird hearing from Callum and Ezran about everything that had happened since they left Katolis with Rayla. She was still trying to get used to the idea of Ezran being able to communicate with animals (a rather fitting thing for a young prince who adored animals), and the idea of Callum being able to do magic, but she tried not to be so bothered by it. At least Callum wanted to learn primal magic and not dark magic, like Claudia.

“Heaven forbid he ever tries that sort of magic.” Enya muttered to herself as she packed Ezran's pants back into his backpack. “Now...where did I leave my pack?”

“By the chair.” Enya whirled around to find Rayla by the entrance of the door and let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh good, thanks.” Enya said with a nod.

“Thought I was someone else, didn't you?” Rayla asked as the tailor found her traveling bag under the chair and began putting away the sewing supplies. “A certain human who eats butter by itself for breakfast, perhaps?”

“He's the last person I want to see today.” Enya scoffed as she placed her bag on the bed next to Ezran and Callum's backpacks. “Aren't you supposed to be patrolling right now?”

“I was, but decided to pay my friend's “sister” a visit.”

“What for? Did you rip something and need it fixed? I'm sure I have some thread that will blend in perfectly fine with your clothes.”

“Nah, but this is more important that ripped clothes.” Rayla said with a shake of her head. “Let’s just say I’m glad that I am not the only one who's not happy about Soren and Claudia are here and trying to take the princes back to Katolis.”

“Well we found something to agree on. I am definitely not happy about them being here, and that Soren practically lied to them about their father being alive.” Enya said with an annoyed huff before looking at Rayla a sad look.. “He's dead, I..I saw his body myself, I attended his funeral. I assumed the princes knew he was dead, but after seeing them get excited about seeing him again I realized they assumed he was still alive.”

“I knew he had died that night, the assassins I was with were given two bindings on our wrists as an oath that wasn't supposed to come off until the job was done. We were supposed to kill just the king and Ezran.” Rayla explained and looked down at her left hand. “But I didn't kill Ezran, I couldn't especially after seeing Zym's egg wasn't destroyed like we all thought. But because the binding on my left couldn't come off because he was still alive, I almost lost my hand and I was okay with that. But Zym actually somehow chewed it off and I'm alright now.”

Enya smiled and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. “And I'm glad you didn't kill him either, and that you kept him and Callum safe. Look, I know you are probably still a bit suspicious of me, but I want to come with you three, I made a promise the the commander that I would keep the princes safe when I found them and I plan to keep that promise.”

“You sure? You mentioned you left your father and dog down in the village, shouldn't you get back to them soon?”

“My dad is recovering from a leg injury, and I can't bring Amaya with me either, I don't want her getting hurt especially if Soren and Claudia are around. If they attack us, she will fight back and either of them might hurt her, I don't want that. I however will fight them to protect the boys.”

Ralya looked at her carefully, an unsure look in her eyes as she studied Enya. She could see in this girl's eyes that everything she said was true, though she seemed unsure at the part about having to fight Soren and Claudia.

“Can you even fight?” Rayla asked and Enya made a small “so-so” motion with her hand.

“When I was little my mom taught me how to use a knife to defend myself, my dad wasn't happy about that but he allowed her to because it was necessary. But ever since she died I haven't picked up a hunting knife, and my skills kind of…”

“Haven't been put to use?” Rayla finished.

“Pretty much. Ever since I've stopped learning I had only told my friends the only sharp thing I've ever used to stab something was a needle.” Enya said with a small nod. “I didn't want to admit that I had the knowledge and experience of knife fighting only a five year old could understand. One time I fight Soren and beat him by whacking him on the head with a wooden sword.”

“Well I'm sure you can do that again but with a big stick, Callum mentioned once that you were pretty strong.” Rayla chuckled.

“Just because I can pick up both him and Ezran while carrying Bait in my head doesn't make me the strongest human of the kingdom.” Enya said with a small laugh. “But how many eighteen years old girls do you know who can pick up a fourteen and ten year old and a glow toad with no problem?”

“Among the humans, just you. But I'd like to see that sometime.”

“Oh you might see it at some point. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to some children who need supervising.”

As she exited the small abode and hurried back to where she left the children, Enya noticed she didn't hear anything. No barking, growling, giggling or any croaking from the spot. Much to her horror, she saw that the spot where she left Ezran and Ellis with the other animals was bare and she began to panic.

“Oh no no no no! Where did they go?!” Enya cried as she rushed down the stairs and began to search the courtyard frantically. “Ezran! Ellis! Where are you?”

“What's wrong?” Enya heard Rayla call and turned to see her hurrying towards her.

“The kids! They and the animals are gone!” Enya exclaimed, waving to the spot she last saw them. “They were there when I left to put my sewing supplies away!”

“Enya I'm sure they're fine, we've been here for the last three days and nothing bad has happened to them.” Rayla assured her but Enya couldn't calm down.

“I left them alone, Callum is occupied with Claudia, meaning Soren probably has them with him! I shouldn't have left them alone!”

“Calm down! Look they probably ran off somewhere to coach Zym on how to fly, it's what Ezran has been doing for the past few days. If it makes you feel better we can go looking for them, if you find them before I do you can come get me. I'll do the same if I find them.”

“Oh if something happens to them I'll never forgive myself!” Enya groaned as she ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're making progress in Enya's journey through season 2!! And don't worry, Amaya will be coming back near the end of Book 2, I promise!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also for those you saw in my last author's note about someone copying the plot of Savior (word by word, only changing some stuff like certain characters names, turning Amaya into a cat that barks, and making Damian the OC's aunt and saying her both her parents are dead), and posting it on a writing site I don't even use, they finally took it down about two days ago after I messaged them to tell them I knew what they were doing
> 
> All I'm gonna say if you're going to write a story of an OC being romantically paired with a canon character but you don't know what sort of plot to write, don't go stealing other writer's plots. Ask for help to write the plot, or better yet use the Internet to look up certain plots!


	16. ⚔️ 5 ⚔️

“This should work.” Soren said to himself as he finished hammering the peg in with the hilt of his sword.

The rope was tied secured well on the peg, at least strong enough to hold his weight in case the young prince was too nervous to go on and needed assurance. He had to consider himself lucky that Ezran was alone with just Bait, the baby dragon everyone had been calling Zym and that little girl with the three legged wolf who's names he couldn't really remember, otherwise he would have had a hard time trying to convince Enya to let him do this.

Ever since the breakfast she had been avoiding him, sticking to the kids and watching them like a protective mother wolf and not leaving their side at all. As much as he couldn't bring himself to hurt Ezran or Callum, he knew he had to follow his dad's orders or he'd be very disappointed in him. Just striking the little boy down in cold blood didn't feel right, and he knew he had to be very discreet if he didn't want Enya or that elf girl know what he was going to do.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Ezran asked as he looked down at the makeshift swing Soren built for him to sit on.

“Of course it's safe I built it myself!” Soren assured him, gently smacking the rope with the flat end of his sword. “Want me to test it out for you?”

Before Ezran could even reply, Soren heard someone coming from the woods and tensed up when he saw it was Enya.

“What in the world are you doing?!” She exclaimed as she rushed over to them, clearly out of breath.

“Soren made a slide rope slide for us to play on!” Ezran explained happily. “Maybe we can use this to teach Zym how to fly too!”

“No Ezran you are not getting on that!” Enya exclaimed as she quickly plucked the prince and the dragon off the makeshift swing. “That is definitely not safe!”

“But Soren said it was safe.” Ezran pointed out. “It's fine!”

“Are you sure this is secure?” Enya asked pointing to the peg and glared at Soren. “I cannot believe you took them when I wasn't looking!”

“First off, the kiddies came with me. And second of all, of course the peg is secure! Wanna try it before Ez does it?” Soren offered. “Or better yet, you want to go down with me?”

“Uh…” Enya looked up at the rope and quickly shook her head. “No thanks, I'm good.”

“Come on Enya, please?” Soren asked. “Only once? If you don't like it the first time you don't have to go again.”

“I don't know, I'm not too comfortable with going down ropes at very high speeds and possibly falling to my death if the rope snaps under my weight.”

“It's not, I promise.” Soren assured her and stepped up to the rope before placing his sword under it to act as a holder. “Watch this!” With a loud whoop, the young knight pushed off the ground and slid down the rope that suspended over a large river. He managed to cross over to the other side where the other end of the rope was attached to another tree and where the wolf girl and her wolf stood waiting.

“That looked so much fun!” The girl exclaimed as Soren got off.

“Come on Ez, it's safe!” Soren yelled loudly. From where he now stood he couldn't see Enya over on the other side of the ravine. Good. He saw Ezran push himself forward and heard him whoop in joy as the small swing came zipping down the line towards them and he quickly moved in to keep him and the little dragon from crashing into the tree.

“That was fun!” Ezran cheered and the baby dragon gave an excited yip. “Aww but Zym, you didn't open your wings!”

“Didn't Enya tell you not to come down?” Soren asked as he helped Ezra off the swing.

“She left after you went down, so I figured she saw it was safe enough for me to get on.” Ezran explained and hopped up and down excitedly. “Can we go again? I really want Zym to fly this time!”

Soren grinned. “Sure thing! This time, you get to go down before me.”

🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️

“I’m telling you Rayla, there's nothing safe about that device he built. I'm scared the rope is going to either snap or come loose from the peg and send Ezran and Zym into the ravine, and both of them are definitely not going to come out of that river in one piece.” Enya said to Rayla as they were rushing back to the spot where she had found Ezran. “I swear if anything happens to Ezran on that death trap I will kill Soren! No wait, I'll sew his clothes together with him still in them! And I'll sew the sleeves of his shirt together behind his head!”

“And I am not going to stop you, even though the sewing his clothes together sounds a bit dramatic. Look they're there!” Rayla pointed up ahead to where Ezran was getting back on the swing again. Enya was about to run forward when Rayla grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “No just wait, we can't let Soren see us. If our suspicions of him and Claudia being up to no good are right, we have to make sure they're tight before we try telling Callum.”

“Fine, but I hope we are right.” Enya muttered as they watched Ezran and Zym get pushed back down the rope slide with Soren watching him.

The two girls watched as the young knight stepped back towards the other side of the tree where the peg was hammered in. Rayla put a finger to her lips and motioned for Enya to follow her and hurried forward.

“And what are you doing?” Rayla asked loudly, earning a loud gasp from Soren as he pulled his hands away from the peg. She looked at the rope, eying it suspiciously as Enya caught up to her and her eyes fell on the peg. “That peg doesn't look safe.”

“I-it is, it's safely secured.” Soren stuttered nervously and backed away quickly. Rayla and Enya looked at each other before looking back to Soren.

“Then why don't you test it out yourself?” Enya suggested.

“Or are you too scared of a little flimsy rope stretched over a ravine?” Rayla added. “Better check it's secure next time prince Ezran wants to take another trip down.”

The two watched as Soren frantically hammered in the peg, smacking it a little more harder in panic before backing away to let the girls examine it. Rayla nodded before gesturing to the rope.

“Now take a trip down, unless you're too chicken.”

“Right...right! I'm definitely not scared of my rope slide device.” Soren mumbled as he quickly placed his sword over the rope and held onto its sheath tightly. He quickly kicked off and glanced behind him nervously as Rayla placed one of her curved blades on the rope, and for a moment he thought she was going to slash it. Much to his relief, she just smacked it, causing the rope to bounce.

“Well that went well.” Enya commented as they watched Soren reach the bottom of the slide where Ezran and Ellis were waiting. “But I'm taking this down.”

“Looks like your knight in shining armor was thinking the same.” Rayla commented as she watched Soren quickly start to until the rope from the other tree. “Quick question, what's your relationship with him anyways? I've noticed at breakfast you've been awfully stiff around him and giving him silent treatment that didn't last even a whole day.”

“We're just friends Rayla, nothing else.” Enya replied as she walked back to the tree and began to until the rope from the peg. “I've known him since we were kids, just as long as I've known the princes.”

“Right, friends carry their friends back to their rooms after they got hit with a sleeping spell and came to give them flowers the next morning.” Rayla said shaking her head. “Just saying, you two are rather strange friends that's for sure.”

“I definitely don't want to talk about this.” Enya muttered as she finished unknotting the rope.

“Fair enough, you barely know me and we're not close enough to be discussing this sort of thing.” Rayla said holding up her hands in defense before snapping her swords back and tucked them behind her vest. “And I'm barely getting over my suspicion of you being a threat to the boys.”

“I'm so touched.” Enya joked, earning a small laugh from the elf. “Come on, we have to go tell Callum what's happened.”

🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️

“Callum we're telling you the truth, we can't trust Soren and Claudia!” Rayla protested angrily. “That boy tried to get Ezran hurt!”

“I saw it too!” Enya exclaimed as she held Bait in her arms and he gave a small croak. “Look, don't you find their timing here after Lujanne warned us about bad things happening a little too suspicious?”

“How can you be so suspicious of them, they're your friends too!” Callum pointed out and looked to Rayla. “Look I’ve known Soren ever since I was little, I know he can seem like a jerk at times but he's a nice guy. He'd never hurt Ezran.”

“Callum he built a rope slide thing over a ravine where a churning river was right in the middle, it did not look safe!” Enya tried explaining and Rayla nodded.

“And we caught Soren fiddling with the peg, he was going to pull it out and send Ezran and Zym to their death if we hadn't caught him! He secured the peg after he saw us too!”

“Well you reminded him to secure it, that's nothing to be suspicious about!” Callum argued. “Look Enya, you've known Soren for years, you know he wouldn't ever hurt Ez like this! What's gotten into you?”

“Know what? Forget it, you'd never believe me even if I told you.” Enya muttered and turned to walk out of the room. “If you have heard what I heard and seen what I have seen, you wouldn't be so chummy with Soren or Claudia!” And with that, Enya stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Enya could feel the pent up anger and frustration threatening to burst out of her. Normally she was a relatively calm person, but lately she had been feeling so frustrated with her brothers. Callum was refusing to see the danger he and Ezran were in, they were even warned by a someone older and wiser than them who sensed danger coming towards them! Maybe it would have been better if she tried to free Gren and let him find the princes himself or gone with him, he probably would have had a better chance at convincing them that Claudia and her brother were up to no good. But here she was, miles away from the commander who was still chained up in a secret dungeon, and no way to convince Callum not to trust his childhood friends.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Enya groaned and kicked a tree in anger, causing leaves to rain down and startled some moon moths. One fluttered down near her and landed on her shoulder before Enya quickly brushed it off. “Okay calm down, anger never solved anything Enya. You always got through your problems in a nice calm manner.” She took a deep breath, slowly released it, and repeated the action again and again until she felt her anger and frustration subside. “There, better.”

“Geez if you kicked it any harder you would have brought the whole tree down!” The calm emotion Enya had been feeling was now replaced by annoyance as she turned to see Soren approaching her.

“I'm not going to talk to you, I'm still mad at you.” She stated, folding her arms over her chest and turned away. “You tried to get Ezran hurt earlier, don't think I didn't see.”

“I-I wasn't! I swear I wasn't!” Soren replied quickly, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. “I built that slidy rope thing just for Example to play on and to help that little dragon fly!”

“Oh then why were you near the peg?”

“Checking to make sure it was secured! Don't want our...boy king...to have some kind of... accident?”

Enya narrowed her eyes, clearly not believing him. “I know for a fact that you and your sister are not just here to retrieve the egg and the princes, because I'm pretty sure your dad has a reason for sending you two out here and imprisoning commander Gren, despite the fact that general Amaya clearly ordered he was to lead the search.”

Enya had to suppress a smug grin when she saw Soren's eyes widen at the mention of Gren being imprisoned. The knight gave a small nervous laugh and looked away from her with a nervous expression.

“What? Gren getting imprisoned by my dad? No that's that's crazy!” He said with another nervous laugh. “Ah...what makes you think Gren isn't actually...out there searching for the princes...and that Claudia and I were sent out by my dad...and we got lucky finding you guys first?”

She had to be lying, she just had to. Soren searched her face for any sort of hint that she was joking, but he found none. Of course she wouldn't be joking, all day she had been wary being around him and his sister, she even was hanging around the elf girl who was also very suspicious of them too!

“Perhaps, but mark my words Soren Virenson, if you or your sister try to harm one hair on my brothers or on that little dragon or on Bait, friends or not I will fight you two.” Enya stated, stepping close, her bright blue eyes narrowed. “I may not know how to fight like you, or use crazy magic like Claudia, but I will do whatever it takes to defend the family I have left. So don't even try anything funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April's Fools is coming close and that means about nearly three weeks until I turn 21! And in a couple of more months this fandom is going to be a year old!
> 
> And book 2 of Savior might be coming to an end soon, but fear not we still have plenty of time and chapters to be posted! Also we're just one chapter away of everyone's favorite huntsman coming into the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you guys for leaving such wonderful comments about Savior, it really means so much to me. And if you all remember earlier this month I left an author's note saying someone had copied this story and posted it on FF.net with a lot of changes (I still can't get over that they made fluffy Amaya into a fucking cat that BARKS like wtf?!) but recently I discovered that the copycat author took the story down a few days after I sent a message out to her. Please don't ever do something like this, plagiarism is no joke!
> 
> Also when I finish book 2 of this story, feel free to check out my two other TDP stories "A Better Life" and "Trip To The Happiest Place on Earth" as you wait for book 3!


	17. ⚔️ 6 ⚔️

“So you haven't told the boys about their father?” Enya asked Rayla as they were walking through the gardens later that evening.

“I'm going to tonight, at least Callum so he could listen to me. I don't know if I have the heart to tell Ezran myself.” Rayla admitted and looked to Enya. “Can you at least help me? It'd sound a lot better coming from you.”

“Of course, once you tell Callum he and I could tell Ezran ourselves, just leave the talking to me.” Enya said with a smile and gave a yawn. “I think I'm going to head to bed right now, make sure Ezran, Bait and Zym are alright. I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier today.”

“I'm sure after today Soren is not getting anywhere near you, especially after the rope incident.” Rayla laughed. “Well get to bed, we are leavin’ tomorrow and I want us to get a good head start. Are you sure about comin’ with us and leavin’ you know who down in the village?”

“They'll be fine.” Enya assured her before lowering her voice. “Also I did promise Gren I'd stay with the princes, never let them out of my sight and do whatever I can to protect them.”

“Then it won't be so bad to have another member in our little party, should be quite fun. I'll see you in morning.” Rayla said giving Enya a small wave.

“Happy patrolling Rayla.” Enya chuckled as she set off to walk back to the rooms.

She found both Ezran and Ellis asleep, and all three of the animals were asleep as well and curled up close to their respective owners. Well, save for Zym, who's little fluffy head shot up at the sound of Enya shutting the door behind her. The little dragon gave an excited yip and leapt off the bed to scurry over to the human and placed his little paws on her knees.

“Geez you really are like my dog when she was a puppy.” Enya chuckled softly as she picked him up and placed him back on the bed. “Come on, go to sleep now. We have a long journey ahead of us, so hopefully by the end of the week we'll have you back to your mother in no time and stop this war.”

Zym barked and curled up on one of the pillows, but then started to whine when he saw Enya take a seat on the chair by the window instead of laying down on the bed with him and Ezran. His whining must have awaken Bait because the glow toad opened one eye and grunted before opening his other eyes and crawled out of Ezran's arms to hop off the bed.

“Aww, you've missed me too much haven't you.” Enya cooed as she bent down to carefully pick up the heavy creature and lay him on her lap. “Alright, we can sleep now because we have a journey to continue tomorrow.” Bait gave a small croak before curling up on her lap and began to snore a bit.

Enya smiled to herself as she settled down in the chair, keeping her eyes on the door. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was quite late and Callum hadn't returned from his “date” with Claudia, and she was beginning to wonder if she should go check on them to make sure nothing happened. After the incident today Enya didn't want to leave either of the princes alone with either of Viren's children, but Claudia didn't seem eager to do harm to them. In fact, she had seemed very angry at her brother earlier at breakfast when he flat out lied to the boys by telling them their father was alive and waiting for them back in Katolis.

Enya's thoughts were interrupted by Zym, who was still wide awake but he was staring at the door. Enya was beginning to drift off when she heard the door open and saw Callum and Rayla slip into the room, both clearly looking upset.

“Callum? What's the matter?” Enya asked, carefully picking Bait up to avoid throwing him off her lap and stood up as the two teens approached her. “Why are you crying?”

“Is it true?” Callum asked softly. “That you...you saw him?”

“He means the king, he's asking if you really saw the king's body that night.” Rayla explained and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. “I was going to tell him but... Claudia told him herself.”

“I...I did see it, when I was carrying Soren to the balcony where one of the elves Rayla traveled to Katolis was with was shooting some kind of magic arrow.” Enya admitted, her eyes starting to well up with tears at the memory. The sight was so heartbreaking, seeing the king's limp body, the smell of blood that filled the room and Pip's little sad cries. “Callum I'm so sorry I thought you and your brother knew, I should have tried telling you both when I got here!”

“I should have known, I should have. Rayla was wearing two of those magic bindings on her wrists and one came off when we were leaving the palace while the other grew tighter and tighter to the point she was going to lose her hand!” Callum cried as his shoulders began to shake and tears began to fall down his cheeks. Enya carefully placed Bait down on the chair to envelope the crying teen in tight hug as he hugged her back tightly.

“She, it's okay, it's not your fault. I should have said something earlier.” Enya said softly as she tried to soothe him. “Gosh if you're like this, how are we going to tell Ez?”

Callum lifted his head up and turned to look at his baby brother, who was still asleep. “I... I'll tell him tomorrow, myself.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to help?”

“No, no I think I can do it myself.”

“I can't believe that idiot lied to you two like that, what was he thinking!” Rayla muttered, her hands curled in fists. “Leading you two on that your father was alive, you see why Enya and I told you we couldn't trust him and his sister?”

“I'm sure by now Claudia told her brother that she told Callum the truth.” Enya assured her as she released Callum. “But we still have to be on guard, they might act like they won't attack us right now, but we should at least expect it.”

“Maybe Soren had a reason for lying to us? A good reason?” Callum suggested.

“Aside from trying to convince you and Ezran to return home with you?” Enya scoffed and shook her head. “No he probably didn't have a good reason.”

“You're not going to try and convince us to come home, are you?” Callum asked and Enya shook her head again. “Nope, after all this I am not letting you all out of my sight. I will be accompanying you to help deliver Zym home. Rayla is not even bothered by it.”

“It'd look less suspicious if we had an older human with us, three underaged humans walking around without an adult will raise questions.” Rayla added with a small nod. “Ez did mention you told him and Callum that you used to live somewhere near the border, we'll have an easier time looking with your help.”

“Indeed I do, I know that whole forest near the border like the back of my hand.” Enya said with a nod and looked to Callum. “You need to get some sleep, we're leaving tomorrow and I don't have my horse with me to carry you if you're too tired to walk.”

“You're such a mom, you know that right?” Callum asked with a small laughed as he walked over to the small water basin near the bed to clean his face of the dried tears. “But in a good way, aunt Amaya would be proud.”

“To bed young man. And you too missy.” Enya chuckled as she gently pushed Rayla to the bed Ellis was occupying. “I know you want to patrol to make sure neither of our Katolian friends try and attack us in our sleep, but you need the rest too.”

“Moonshadow elves don't need sleep.” Rayla protested under her breath but did as she was told. “You really are like a mother, if you're like this with us how are you going to be with your own children?”

“Just the same, if not a tiny more stricter.” Callum replied as he headed back to the bed, making sure he didn't wake his brother up and gave a yawn. “You go to sleep too Enya.”

“Nah, I'm good. You all get some rest for now.” Enya assured him as she picked up a snoring and drooling Bait to sit back down on the chair and place him back on her lap. “If someone tries coming in I'll just wake Bait up and scare them off with his flashing trick Ez taught him.”

“Fine, good night.”

“Good night to you as well.”

🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️

Enya wasn't even sure what time she drifted off, possibly in the early morning. The kids and the animals were already gone, their things packed up and the bed's neatly made, leaving a small note by the desk Enya was asleep next to to tell her where they were. She quickly packed up her belongings and at the last minute decided to slip the hunting knife into her boot, just in case. She found Ezran outside playing with Zym and Bait and a small smile breaks out on his face.

“You're finally awake! Rayla and Zym wanted to wake you up but Callum said to leave you alone and we did.” The little prince stated as he stood up with Bait in his arms and held him out to her. “I woke up to find Bait wide awake and curled up on your lap.”

“Yeah Zym woke him up and he needed some sleep.” Enya laughed as she accepted the grumpy glow toad and tucked him under one arm. “Now, where are your brother, Rayla and Ellis?”

“Uh...not sure where Ellis is, but she's probably with Ava in the woods letting her do her doggy business, I think Rayla is patrolling again and I don't know where Callum is at.” Ezran admitted with a shrug as he picked Zym up. “Also, he's been acting weird lately. Like a few days ago I caught him talking in his sleep about peanut butter, and yesterday he was still being weird asking how his hair looked. And this morning he was a bit emotional too for some reason, but I guess it's because he was going to give me a talk about life.”

“Oh? And what was this life talk about?” Enya asked, wondering if the young prince managed to tell his baby brother about their father's death.

“Responsibility! And I see that it is my responsibility to teach Zym to fly since his dad's not here.” Ezran replied cheerfully as they started to walk down the steps. “I don't know why he was so sad and hugged me afterwards, but it felt nice.”

'So he didn't tell.’ Enya thought when they reached the bottom. 'Well I certainly would have a hard time telling my little brother about a subject as sensitive as this.’

As she was about to ask Ezran something, Enya heard someone call her name.

“Enya! Enya, Ezran wait up!” The two looked over their shoulders to see Claudia and Soren running over to them and Enya quickly used her leg to push Ezran behind her.

“What do you want?” She asked in a cold tone as the two siblings got close.

“Callum says you're all leaving today, is it true?” Claudia asked, a worried look in her eyes.

“How did you hear about this?”

“I...kind of overheard Callum, is it true?”

“Yeah, it is true. We have a duty to fill and we're not leaving until it's done.”

“But what about your dad? He's still missing isn't he?” Soren asked and Enya glared at him.

“Wait, didn't you say-” Ezran began before Enya clamped a hand over his mouth.

“I will look for my father when this job is done, you two should head home before your father worries.” Enya said quickly before removing her hand from Ezran's mouth and ushered him away. “Come on Ez, let's go find Ellis so Zym and Bait can play with Ava one last time.”

🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️

“I’ve only known you for nearly three days, but I'm really gonna miss you!” Enya sighed as she hugged Ellis and Ava tightly before releasing them. “But I promise after this is all done I'll introduce you two to Amaya so Ava can have another fluffy friend to play with.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Ellis agreed before whispering to Enya in her ear, “We'll look after her while you're gone, she'll be in good paws.”

“Thanks, and make sure my dad's okay too.” Enya whispered back before getting to her feet.

The sun was starting to set, casting a soft golden light to the mountain as the group was preparing to depart from Lujanne and Phoe-Phoe's home. The illusionist had came to bid them farewell and give them a bit of advice, along with the moonstone collar Ava had been given as a pup to give her a fourth leg.

“Thank you so much for letting us stay here, it's been a pleasure to get to know you Lujanne.” Enya said to the elder elf and she smiled warmly.

“The pleasure is all mine, it's nice to have some new company once in awhile that's not my latest illusion.” Lujanne said with a smile. “Perhaps when relationships are better with Xadia and you all can visit.”

“Can we go now? Before the sun sets and it gets dark?” Soren asked loudly, earning a glare from Enya. She still couldn't believe Callum agreed to let the siblings come along with them, but he said it'd be nice to have some more people to help protect the dragon prince on the way to Xadia.

“You know, I have a good feeling about that boy. And I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about in the future.” Lujanne whispered to Enya.

“I don't know what you are implying, but I assure you that nothing will happen between us if he's still my friend after this.” Enya muttered as she gripped the strap of her bag before turning to the group. “Alright, let's get moving!”

As the group moved down the mountain towards the woods that was on the other side of it, Rayla looked back at Soren and Claudia, who were several feet behind the princes. “It’s going to be a long journey, let me just go around this corner an’ get some berries.

“I'll go with you, I'm sure I saw some berry bushes nearby.” Enya offered and yelled over her shoulder, “WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME BERRIES!”

“Be careful!” Callum yelled as the two girls hurried off into the bushes in search of some berries.

They managed to find what Rayla said was a moon berry bush filled with multiple small berries, a good fruit to carry when one needed energy and nutrients. As they picked some of the berries, they heard someone approaching them from behind. Rayla glanced slightly over her shoulder to see Soren nearby and subtly nudged Enya with her hands as they continued to pick some berries. Enya nodded and shifted away from Rayla to grab some berries from another part of the bush when she heard a loud yell and saw Soren swing his sword right at Rayla.

“Missed!” The elf yelled cheerfully before taking off into the woods.

“Catch!” Enya yelled throwing the berries she had been picking, ones that were a mix of overly ripe and some rotting ones that hit Soren right in the face before she took off into the woods after Rayla with Soren at their heels.

 _When running from someone, never ever look back, ever!_ Enya remembered her grandfather telling her once during her hunting lessons. _Use the terrain around you, climb up and hide in trees to escape, use steep slopes to slow them down. Use rocks and bushes as obstacles to slow your pursuer down, most likely they'll try to run around those while you leap over them._

Never in her life did she think those lessons would be useful until now. So far she had been leaping over ever bush and rock that crossed her path and never dared to look back. She could still hear Soren behind her, but he sounded a lot farther behind. She found Rayla by a tree, both her swords out and in a fighting stance.

“Go hide, I'll distract him!” Rayla yelled when Enya stopped to catch her breath by her before rushing off to confront Soren.

Enya leaned against a tree to catch her breath, her side and legs already hurting. When was the last time she ran like this? Six, seven years ago when she was running from the village back to her family's cabin? At least this time it was just one person and not several people with rocks who were screaming and cursing her and her family.

“Keep going, gotta keep going, no stopping right now.” Enya murmured to herself as she pushed herself off the tree, trying to ignore the burning pain in the back of her legs. “To think I'd be this tired after running up and down and around a castle chasing a mischievous prince and his toad and delivering fixed clothes to people.”

As she briskly made her way through the woods, she found a tree with some branches low enough for her to climb up, grab onto and pull herself up. Hopefully if Soren and Rayla ran this way, the guard wouldn't attempt to climb up after them when Rayla ran up the tree to escape him.

Enya managed to find a branch high enough to be out of reach of Soren, already feeling tired from the climb and her run from earlier, when she heard the yells and the sound of their swords clashing as Rayla and Soen came tumbling out of the trees.

“Rayla climb!” Enya yelled as the elf leapt backwards to avoid the sword. She leapt onto the tree's trunk and used her swords to pull herself up to where Enya was seated and grinned triumphantly.

“Oh what's the matter? You can't even catch an elf and a human girl!” Rayla yelled down tauntingly at Soren.

“Oh maybe the princes will be better opponents!” Soren yelled back.

“Touch one hair on their heads and I will fight you!” Enya retorted, getting to her feet and tried bracing herself against the trunk of the tree to avoid falling off. “I fought you once and I'll do it again!”

“We were eleven and you hit me over the head with a wooden sword!” Soren yelled and Rayla laughed loudly.

“Oh my stars for reals? She hasn't had training in years and yet she still beat you!” The assassin laughed, earning a frustrated yell from Soren.

“Soren! They're fake!” They heard Claudia yell from

“Us? Decieve you?” Rayla asked mockingly and tapped her chin before shaking her head. “No, definitely not us.” Soren was quite for a few moments before he yelled “Sarcasm!” excitedly.

“Took him long enough.” Enya muttered to herself.

“What did you do to them, elf?

“I can’t wait to see the look on your stupid face when you see this.” Rayla snickered and yelled, “Ellis, show them!”

Out of the bushes leapt Ellis and Ava, who quickly removed the moonstone collar from around the wolf's neck. The necklace glowed brightly before it faded. Soren gave a frustrated groan before racing after the duo, demanding to know where the princes were.

“Hey, have you tried looking up?” Enya yelled pointing at the sky before quickly scaling down the tree. There was another flash of light from the sky and a familiar blue moon phoenix came flying down with Callum and Ezran on her back.

Rayla was already holding onto Phoe-Phoe’s feet as they were flying away, but from where Enya could see, she saw what looked like a large tentacle flying out from the trees and grabbing them.

“NO!” She cried as she saw her friends being pulled down. She ran towards where Claudia and her brother were and grabbed a large branch she found lying on the ground. If she had to attack her friend to save her brothers and new friend, so be it. “I’m sorry Claudia, but I have to do this.”

Before she could do anything, a large silver chain with a grappling hook attached to the end came flying out of nowhere and latched itself around the young mage’s wrist.

“Stop! Let them go!” Enya nearly cried in relief when she saw it was Corvus. He gave his chain a firm yank, pulling Claudia to the floor and knocking the strange tentacle thing she was using to hold onto the phoenix down out of her hand.

“What are you doing?!” Claudia yelled.

“Protecting them from you!” Corvus retorted.

“Corvus look out!” Enya yelled when she saw Soren come up behind him. Before the huntsman could even react, the guard bashed the rock against the back of his head, knocking him out.

“Enya come on!” Ezran yelled from Phoe-Phoe. “We'll catch you!”

“Go on without me! I’ll see you at the border!” Enya yelled. “Keep them safe for me Rayla!” And with that, the group took off, leaving the other four people behind.

“Were you going to hit me with that?” Claudia asked in disbelief when she saw the branch in her friend's hand.

“To save my brothers, I would have if Corvus didn't get to you first.” Enya retorted. “I thought friends protected their friends, not attack them or try to kidnap them. I will never stop fighting, not while my brothers are alive and their lives are at stake! You two are traitors to the crown!”

“Seriously? You're the one being a traitor!” Soren snapped as his sister got off the floor. “I don't want to do this Enya, but you leave me no choice! Claudia give me that rope!”

Enya didn't even struggle as the two people she once called her friends restrained her, tying her wrists together and dropped her next to an unconscious Corvus. As much as she wished she was flying away with her friends, the last thing she wanted to do was slow them down. The least she could do was maybe give them enough time to get to Xadia, slow down Claudia and Soren to keep them from getting to the border.


	18. ⚔️ 7 ⚔️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was intended to be a bit longer and have some mentions of Enya's angsty past come up, but figured that should come later.
> 
> Also if I hadn't paired Enya with Soren, I probably would have paired her with Corvus 😂 (baker boi with lots of hunting skills + tailor gal with some hunting skills and experience = sort of adorable pairing??) but hey they'd be very close friends now who bonded over being prisoners who practically chased a bunch of kids down to protect them
> 
> Also I feel like I should be putting something in the summary for every chapter but I don't wanna spoil anything for y'all

“So…how are we going to get loose?” Corvus asked Enya quietly. “Any ideas?”

“Claudia confiscated the hunting knife I had hidden in my boot and handed it to her brother, so no I don't have any ideas.” Enya replied and looked at the siblings, who were a few feet away reading and arguing over a map. “So unless you have any ideas on how to get my knife back, I'd like to hear them.”

It had been less than day since they both got captured and held prisoner, and both Soren and Claudia wanted to attempt to recapture the princes but had to to find a faster route to the border and get to the closest town to leave them in so they could resume their journey.

“I've got nothing.” Corvus admitted and looked to the siblings. “Never thought I would get knocked out and imprisoned by two teenagers.”

“And I never thought I'd be imprisoned by my two closest friends and treated like a prisoner of war.” Enya muttered, sending them a sour look. “Yet here we are, an expert huntsman of general Amaya's army and a tailor from the kingdom of Katolis who can't even swing a sword properly, and we're probably going to be dumped at some town for something we didn't do.”

“I hardly call saving the princes lives as an act to make you a traitor.” Corvus said in agreement. “So... you're the Enya the general and commander mentioned a few times, the one who named a dog after Amaya.”

“Well unless you know any tailors who sheepdogs named Amaya, then yes, I am that Enya. Enya Mulligan to be exact, and I'm actually my father's assistant but I'm still a tailor.”

“Guess the only way to stop them from chasing after us is by sewing the legs of their pants and the sleeves of their shirts together, eh?” Corvus joked and Enya cracked a smile.

“I guess that's one way to do it, but they also confiscated my sewing kit as well so no sewing.”

“Well that certainly is disappointing.”

Unbeknownst to them, they didn't notice Claudia watching them from the corner of her eye.

“They're talking and laughing.” She commented quietly to her brother as she rolled up the map.

“Wait what?” Soren asked and turned to see their prisoners chatting and laughing as if they weren't tied up and going to be hauled to a prison. “Seriously? She's been giving us the silent treatment since we tied them both up and now she's actually talking to him of all people?”

Claudia frowned at the tone her brother used. “Soren, are you... jealous?”

“W-what? Me? Jealous? Of the huntsman talking to our friend?” Soren asked and scoffed before laughing nervously. “No, no way. I am not jealous of him.”

“Well they seem to be getting along fine, and I'm sure they're going to bond in whatever prison we leave them in.” Claudia said with a shrug and nearly laughed at the upset face her brother made.

“Know what tying them together when we stop to rest was a bad idea.” Soren muttered as he walked back to the two prisoners, who were now talking about what sounded like their personal life stories.

“... and so by the time I came back into the kitchen, Amaya had already dropped the egg shells into the batter and I didn't even know until Gren started eating the cake!” Corvus said when Soren got close and Enya burst out laughing. “He looked ready to spit it out, but he didn't want to hurt the general's feelings so he just ate the rest of his slice trying not to cringe every time he got eggshells in almost every bite!”

“Oh the poor commander.” Enya laughed. “That reminds me of the time I got the cooks to let me use the kitchen so I could teach Ezran to make pancakes for Callum and he thought we had to put the entire egg in the batter, eggshells and all. Even though I tried to get the shells out, poor king Harrow and Callum still got some in theirs.”

“Okay chat time is over, we're moving on!” Soren announced as he began to remove the rope bounding Corvus and Enya together. “Enya rides with me and Corvus will be with Claudia.”

“We barely stopped to rest, your horses are still tired!” Corvus pointed out, gesturing to the two animals. “And it's getting dark, shouldn't we also rest and leave in the morning?”

“Don't try and stall us, traitor.” Soren retorted as he finished removing the rope and hauled Enya up. “The princes and the elf are probably half ways to the border by now, we cannot afford to lose time. Claudia take him before he attempts to escape!”

With his attention on Corvus, Soren didn't notice Enya discreetly reaching for the small hilt of the hunting knife he took from her that was tied next to his sword on his belt. Corvus saw what she was attempting to do and discreetly shook his head. Seeing it was a bad idea, Enya decided to try something else.

“CORVUS RUN!” Enya screamed as she slammed herself into Soren's side.

Normally Soren would have caught himself if Enya bumped into him a little too hard, but this wasn't like the times they collided in the halls by accident. She practically tackled him and knocked him right off his feet as Corvus collided into Claudia and took off running towards the woods.

“Claudia stop him!” Soren yelled as he tried to get Enya off of him.

Claudia was already on her feet and chanting a spell, one where the small silver bracelet she wore turned into large metal snakes and caught Corvus before he could make it into the woods. In the scuffle Enya had managed to grab the sword from Soren's belt and held it out in front of her.

“Let him go. Now!” Enya yelled pointing the sharp tip near Soren's neck.

“Do you even know how to use a sword?” Claudia asked as her metal snakes dragged Corvus back to them.

“Stick them with the pointy end.” Enya responded and narrowed her eyes. “And I will do it.”

“You wouldn't.” Soren scoffed. “And so much for the silent treatment.”

“I'm not joking, I will do it!” Enya snapped and Soren rolled his eyes.

“Enya, just put the sword down.” Claudia said cautiously, glancing at the sword that her friend swung to point it at her neck. “Look there is no need to do anything violent.”

“Then let us go, and go back home.” Enya retorted. “You two and your father are probably already in trouble for disobeying general Amaya's orders of having Gren lead the expedition.”

“And also nearly killing her huntsman, and attempting to kidnap the princes.” Corvus added from the ground. “Now that's bound to get you all in jail for real treason.”

“Yeah, we're not the traitors here.” Enya added and pointed the sword back to Soren. “So let us go, now.”

“Sorry, dad's orders.” Soren replied with a shrug. “Also, have you ever considered looking down?”

“Wha- aahh!” Enya fell backwards as one of the metal snakes wound itself around her legs and caused her to fall back right onto Corvus.

“This is why I'm not a fan of dark magic!” Corvus groaned as Soren pulled Enya off him and tossed her over his shoulder like she was a sack of flour.

“A lousy way to escape, but I'll give you two points for effort.” Soren said with a shrug as he carried Enya back to the horses and tossed her onto his.

“Are you going to put him on my horse or do I have to drag him there myself?” Claudia asked her brother and he muttered something under his breath before walking back to retrieve the huntsman. “And why is Enya riding with you?”

“Well she did try to kill you the other day.”

“I was not going to!” Enya shrieked angrily. “Just knock her out! And you did the same with Corvus, you could have killed him!”

“I feel like a deer that just got hunted.” Corvus muttered as he was tossed onto Claudia's horse. “At least we don't have to walk.”

“Oh you two will be walking, after our next break.” Claudia assured him cheerfully. “We'll feed you guys, don't worry.”

“I'm really starting to regret staying behind.” Enya muttered to herself. “And I regret leaving Amaya behind too.”

“Well look at the bright side of this-”

“There is no bright side to this Claudia!”

“-you're going back to your home town that's located near the border!”

“Oh joy…”

The next few days of traveling were not fun for either the prisoners nor the people keeping them tied up. Several times Corvus and Enya had attempted to escape, but their escapes always ended with either Claudia's snake chains catching them, or Soren just chasing them down on his horse and snatching them both up. After each escape the ropes tied around their wrists were soon wrapped up to their elbows and tied up from their ankles to the knees when they had to stop to rest.

Enya had voiced her discomfort to Corvus about going to her old home, not caring if Soren and Claudia were listening to them. She was scared, even terrified that someone was going to recognize her and try to hurt her.

“But you've changed over the years, I'm not sure how you looked as a little kid, but I'm sure you looked a lot different then.” Corvus assured her one evening when they were getting close to the town. “But what had happened was so bad that you're scared of coming back?”

“Hey enough talking! We're almost close!” Soren barked when Enya was about to respond. “We're just going to dump you two here and be on our way.”

“I'll tell you later.” Enya mumbled to Corvus. “Can you...at least protect me while we're here?”

Corvus gave her a reassuring smile. Over the time they spent being tied up and imprisoned he had grown fond of Enya, not in a romantic way of course, but nevertheless he was willing to keep her safe. He found they had some things in common, like they both came from families who made things with their hands, his family being bakers and hers being tailors.

“Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you while I'm here. Just trust me on this.”

“Well I'm certainly not going to to trust them after what happened.” Enya said gesturing to Soren and Claudia, who turned to give them both annoyed looks, which she ignored. “So I might as well trust my new best friend, Corvus!”

“Seriously? You only knew him for like three days and now he's your best friend?” Soren scoffed in annoyance and looked back at Corvus. “Know what Claudia,why don't we leave Corvus in the town jail and take Enya with us? After all, once we find the princes we'll be taking them all home.”

“I'm starting to think you dislike me.” Corvus muttered.

“Careful Soren, your jealousy is showing.” Claudia muttered under her breath before speaking loudly. “Well that could work, but we'd have to keep her with us at all times.”

“Oh please, I'm more trouble without Corvus.” Enya commented dryly. “Look whatever you two are going to do, just do it,we can't even escape anyways.”

“Nope, we are not letting you two go. In fact, we're already here.” Soren said pointing ahead.

Enya looked past his horse to see a familiar looking town and felt her whole body freeze. Old memories that often seemed to creep into her nightmares of people screaming and cursing at her came to her mind, making her want to practically begged Soren or Claudia to release her and Corvus.

'Corvus is right, I've changed a lot since I was ten. Who's going to recognize me after eight years?’ Enya thought to herself in attempt to calm down. 'By now people should have already forgotten, right?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we are drawing to an end of book 2, just a few chapters left to go. But I'm not gonna stop writing about Soren, Enya and their friends anytime soon, so for fun I'm gonna open up another story of one shots of this story's main pairing, and you all can have a chance to request one!
> 
> Basically you can ask for fluffy one shots, in any AU as long as it's appropriate, like a modern au, or a role swap au, race swap (where one or both of them are elves) or even a bit of a genderbent au! Some angst will be allowed too! And maybe there might be a one shot or two of them living their lives post TDP events, like way after the series.
> 
> I've been writing some modern one shots of them on Wattpad so I might post them on here along with some of the requests I get in one story. So happy reading! And requests should be posted on the one shots book so this one and that one are a part a new story called "Soren and Enya's Miscellaneous Tales".


	19. ⚔️ 8 ⚔️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than one update in a week? It's more likely than you think 😂  
> Yesterday I had a lot of free time so I decided to watch the episode of "Fire and Fury" to get the events and dialogue of it down right but figured it'd be best to update the story the next day  
> Also I couldn't stop laughing at the faces Corvus was making when Soren kept calling him a traitor

Enya’s stomach was doing flip flops the rest of the way to the gates of the town she once called home. Everything looked just the way it did when she was younger, though no guards stood outside to guard the gates, which really was a bit odd.

“Something’s wrong.” Enya commented as they entered through the gates. Normally at this hour the townsfolk would have been out and about going on with their evening or closing up their shops for the night, but everyone seemed to be located one of the towers and looking up at something in the clouds. “No one should be over here at this hour, a lot of the shops that are normally closed are still opened right now.”

“What do you think is wrong?” Corvus asked her and she shrugged.

“I don’t know, but it can’t be good.”

“Excuse me, excuse me!” Soren called out as they approached the crowd. “We’re looking for a town jail, we have a horrible traitor to lock upn for traitorous words and deeds, standard traitor stuff.”

“Seriously?” Corvus muttered and Enya nearly cracked a smile at the annoyed face he was making.

It seemed like no one had heard Soren, since no one even bothered to respond to what he said or turned to pay attention to him at all. Everyone seemed more focused on the sky, and from the corner of her eye ENya could even see Claudia looking worried.

“Excuse me! Crownguard here!” Soren yelled again, but no one even responded.

“Something’s not right.” Claudia murmured

“I know! Nobody’s listening to me!” Soren agreed and huffed with annoyance.

“I don’t think that’s what she’s talking about.” Corvus whispered to Enya.

“Yeah I don’t think so either.” Enya agreed when she heard someone exclaim and pointed to the clouds. She looked up in time to see something large in the clouds. “Wait, is that what I think it is?”

“Is that…” CLaudia looked at her brother in alarm as he finished her sentence.

“That can’t be good, what’s a dragon doing here?” Corvus asked as the creature swooped over the town, drawing gasps and cries of alarm from the townspeople. He turned to look at ENya, only to see her staring up at the sky in terror and horror. “Enya, what’s wrong?”

“That’s the third night in a row it’s flown over us.” One guard said as he and two other soldiers approached Soren.

“And you haven’t shot it down yet?” Soren asked and gestured to the battle tower nearby. “What are those ballistas for?”

“Well it hasn’t attacked us.” A female soldier spoke up.

“She’s right Soren, why would they even try to attack a dragon that hasn’t even attacked them yet?” Enya said and looked at him. “It’s like provoking a bear!”

“So what? It’s the enemy!” Soren scoffed. “I’m taking command here. Crownguard I might have mentioned.” 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“I regret ever coming along!” Enya groaned as the four of them raced up the battle tower while other soldiers were preparing the ballistas.

“Hold on, the dragon isn’t attacking, it’s just trying to intimidate us.” Corvus warned Soren when they reached the top. “Enya did say it was a very bad idea.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to show him that the humans won’t be intimidated.” Soren scoffed.

“Soren please, don’t do it. This won’t end well!” Enya pleaded.

The dragon was a lot closer now, close enough for them to see it a lot better. The scales of the dragon were red and gold, a lot similar to the flag color of Katolis, with piercing blue eyes and a huge wingspan. Enya hadn’t seen many dragons in real life aside from Zym, but this one looked pretty small compared to the other grown dragons in the history books. Soren took off running towards the prepared ballistas and handed Corvus’ rope to his sister so he could prepare to fire at the dragon.

“Soren please, don’t start a fight you can’t finish.” Corvus pleaded as Soren wound the wheel and took aim.

“I can’t look.” Enya groaned and turned to face away from the sky. SHe heard the sound of the ballista being shot and a loud crashed sounded from a distance. Turning around, she caught the dragon taking right off into the clouds.

“Ha, see? Scared it off, dragon problem solved.” Soren laughed as he turned to face the prisoners with a smirk. “And you two were so worried.” As soon as the words left his lips, a loud roar that shook the tower sounded.

“Dragon problem solved, huh?” Enya muttered as the dragon came back down from the clouds, screeching and swooping towards the battle tower.

“Yep, that’s definitely not a happy dragon!” Claudia yelled as the dragon swooped down near the tower, close enough that they could have touched it, before it soared off into the sky.

“It’s coming back!” Enya screamed as the dragon came down with fire pouring out of its mouth.

“Get down!” Soren yelled loudly as everyone scattered away to avoid getting hit by the fire. He grabbed Enya and threw her to the ground away from the ballista to shield her as the dragon blasted the weapon and took off to fire at the town.

“I told you not to provoke it! Now look at what you’ve done!” Enya yelled as Soren quickly got off her. Even from this height she could hear the screams of terror from the townspeople below and she wondered how many had gotten hurt.

“Don’t just stand there! Get on those ballistas!” Soren yelled at the soldiers and he helped Enya get back onto her feet. “It’s circling back, get ready to fire!”

Enya could only watch in terror as the dragon swooped back down towards the battle tower and prepared to fire at them again. Soren gave the command to fire and several ballistas flew towards the dragon, only to miss it and caused it to blast the tower again. Everyone on the tower scattered to avoid getting struck by the fire as parts of it began to fall. Enya was by Corvus’s side and looked at him in worry as Soren came towards them and drew his sword.

“Soren!” Claudia yelled when she saw what her brother was about to do. Corvus shoved Enya away from him as the blade came down and threw his bound arms up to shield himself, only for the ropes to fall away. Soren moved to Enya and quickly sawed off the ropes in one quick motion

“I don’t understand…” Corvus mumbled as the young crownguard walked away back towards a ballista that was still intact.

“These people need help, get as many as you can to safety.” Soren ordered and gestured to the town below. “And get Enya out of here as well, she knows this town better and can help you.”

“Don’t get yourself killed.” The huntsman commented as he took Enya’s hand to help her off the floor. “Come on, let’s go.”

Enya looked to her captors that she once called her friends and they both gave her a small smile of assurance. “Please, just be careful.” She said to them before taking Corvus’ hand and leading him away.”

“You think they’ll be okay?” Corvus asked Enya as they raced down the stairs of the tower.

“I sure hope so, I don’t think I can stand to lose them even if I no longer trust them.” Enya replied as they got close to the bottom of the stairs. “But since they released us to help save my town I can trust them a bit.”

“Well let’s not trust them fully just yet.”

As they reached the bottom of the stairs and exited the battle tower, Enya could see nearly a small quarter of the town was on fire. Smoke was now in the air and it was getting a bit hard for them to breathe. They hurried through the town helping townsfolk evacuate the town, put out fires and reunite children who got separated from their parents. Not once did anyone seem to recognize Enya, and the small ball of fear in the pit of her stomach loosened when she realized no one seemed to recognize her. 

“See, I told you no one was going to recognize you.” Corvus said after they helped a child get back to his mother. “And from the looks of it they took down the dragon by now.”

“I just hope it’s not hurt, Soren attacked it first.” Enya replied and tried to wipe away some soot that was smeared on Corvus’ forehead. “Let’s just go, I don’t want to stay in the town any longer, someone might recognize me.”

“What even happened here that scares you so much?” Corvus asked as they started to walk through the town to look for the gate to leave.

As Enya explained, Corvus then learned from her that a few years back the town was hit with a disease called Dragon Scale, an almost incurable sickness that one could get from being in contact with a sick dragon. It had you feeling like you were burning from the inside, parts of your skin hard and scaly like the scales of a dragon, and weak legs. She and her mother had gotten the sickness, but Enya was the only one who was able to get better while her mother grew weaker and weaker each day.

“I couldn't see her in her last few hours, she didn't want me to see her looking so weak and sick.” Enya explained to Corvus with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “She wanted my last memory of her to be where she was laughing, so with the door closed I listened to her laugh and sing until I couldn't hear her anymore.”

“And what happened afterwards?” Corvus asked, already guessing what possibly happened.

“Oh the town started looking for a scapegoat, and that ended up being my family since we lived in a small house near the border. Enya explained and quickly wiped away a tear that started to fall from her eye. “My family nearly died of starvation, my grandfather had to try and provide for us by going out to hunt but one day he never came back. To this day I think he actually died of starvation out there looking for food to provide for us. We were lucky Viren had found us and gave my father a job so we wouldn't starve.”

“And you think returning to this town was a bad idea because you think people still blame your family?” Corvus asked carefully and Enya nodded. “Alright I see your point, but it's been like seven or eight years since they've seen you so you definitely changed a lot in appearance and so far no one has recognized you-”

“Enya?” Corvus saw Enya freeze and looked up to see a young man around their age standing in the street looking in their direction.

“Get behind me.” Corvus ordered, quickly getting in front of the frightened girl to block her from the man's view. “What do you want?”

“Who are you?” The man asked, frowning at Corvus.

“Someone you don't want to mess with.” The huntsman retorted and shifted his stance to stand more protectively in front of Enya. 

“Uh...hi...Jon…” Enya said meekly as she poked her head over Corvus’ shoulder. “I swear I had nothing to do with what happened.”

“Seriously? Every time you and your family walk into this town, something disastrous happens!” Jon snapped angrily. “First the banthers that snuck into the village to steal some peoples livestock, then that time bandits tried to take tover the town, then the Dragon Scale sickness that wiped out almost the whole town, and now this! You are nothing but a magnet for disaster!”

“She had nothing to do with it, stop blaming her and her family!” Corvus retorted angrily. “You are lucky that it’s just me hearing you accuse her, if her other two friends were here they would have-”

“Corvus!” Enya grabbed his shoulder tightly. “Let’s just go, don’t drag Soren and Claudia into this.”

“Well if there were here Soren would have knocked that idiot into the pig trough and Claudia would have set his clothes on fire with a spell.” Corvus scoffed as he allowed Enya to lead him away. “What’s his deal with you?”

“Son of the town blacksmith, his dad did not like my dad.” ENya replied as she led Corvus away. “His dad had a crush on my mom, but she fell in love with my dad, courted him instead of the blacksmith and married my dad and had me. His father hates my family, and he grew up hating me.”

“You sure you don’t want me to go back there and kick his butt?” Corvus asked and punched his palm. “Because I’ll gladly do it.”

“And cause more hate to come my way? Thanks, but not today. Let’s just get out of here and look for the princes.”

“Fine, but next time someone recognizes you and tries to hurt you, I will kick their butts.”

The two soon exited the town gates and found themselves in the woods.

“Well then, if the princes are going to the border, they should be close.” Corvus said as he shoved a low branch out of the way to allow Enya to pass through. “You know this forest better than me, where's a good place for someone to hide when seeking shelter?”

“Well...I think there was a cave around here that my dad, grandfather and I hid in to avoid the the angry townspeople, not sure where it is since I haven't been in this forest in years.” Enya responded and tapped her chin in thought. “But it's a good place to look, and if we find it we can use it as a shelter.”

“Fine by me.”

As they were walking, Enya noticed the clouds above them start to darken and heard rumbling noises, indicating it was going to rain soon.

“Stop!” Corvus yelled suddenly and threw his arm out to stop Enya from walking farther before pointing at the dirt. “I think we found them.”

Three different shoe sizes, followed by paw prints what looked like something small with claws had followed whoever the footprints belonged to. Enya's gaze followed the prints before seeing something familiar in the distance.

“The cave!” She exclaimed as she leapt to her feet. “Corvus, you're a genius!”

“The princes and their elf friend must be that way!” Corvus said with a grin. “And that cave you mentioned could house all of us, right?”

“Of course!” Enya grabbed his arm and pointed in the direction of the trail. “Come on, my brothers are just up ahead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think we all know what's going to happen next in this chapter, and it's going to involve some angst and a character y'all haven't seen since the beginning of book 2
> 
>  
> 
> Also apparently it's Viren's birthday today but everyone has declared it as Soren Appreciation Day so...hurray!


	20. ⚔️ 9 ⚔️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for what you're gonna read 😂

Never in her life had Enya felt so excited as she and Corvus hurried up the trail, keeping their eyes on the tracks as they pressed on to the cave Enya had spotted earlier. She was finally going to see her brothers and her friend again after so many days of worrying for their safety, and hoped they and their animal companions were alright.

“Almost there Corvus! Just a little ways ahead!” She yelled as the cave was getting closer. The dirt trail had ended, now turning to one made of stone, but that didn't stop Enya from moving forward.

“Hang on, let me go first.” Corvus said stopping her from moving forward. “Just in case the path gets too narrow for us or if a part of it broke off during the rain.”

Enya allowed him to go first and trailed behind him. As the two moved on, her mind wandered to Soren and Claudia, wondering if they were alright. As angry as she was with them earlier in the week, she couldn't help but feel worried something happened to one of them during the fight with the dragon.

“Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine.” Corvus assured her, as if he knew what she was thinking. “I don't know them as well as you do, but I'm quite sure neither Soren or Claudia are dead.”

“I know I shouldn't worry about them, but I can't help it!” Enya groaned and covered her face in embarrassment. “They're my closest friends, and they were all I had when I thought I lost my father, Callum and Ezran! They were there for me, especially Soren when they saw how upset I was!”

Corvus gave a small shrug. “Alright I see your point, but I've noticed some things going on between the two of you ever since we both got captured, like how he always had you at his side all the time we were tied up, and when the dragon attacked the battle tower he tried to shield you.”

“He's always been protective of me, that's just how he's always been.” Enya pointed out. “Like one time at a festival some drunk tried hitting on me and when I refused his advances he got mad and tried to hurt me, but Soren got to me first and got me somewhere safe while Claudia distracted the man by setting his pants on fire.”

“Has been been acting...strange lately?”

“This is Soren we're talking about, he's often acting strange. Though... when we were younger when it's just the two of us alone he used to get all shy and nervous around me, though when we got older he kind of stopped being so shy around me for a bit.”

“Has he tried... kissing you? At some point?”

Enya gagged. “Eww no! He's never tried to kiss me! One time when we were about twelve someone dared him to but he ran off screaming he couldn't do it.” Enya then frowned and looked at Corvus. “What are you even trying to say Corvus?”

“Well I'm trying to state the obvious.” The huntsman replied and stopped to look at her. “I think your little Crownguard friend is in love with you, it's kind of a bit obvious.”

“Soren? In love with me?” Enya asked and gave a small scoff. “Th-that's ridiculous, why would he be in love with me of all people?”

“Well why not? You've got a great personality, you're also good looking, you've got an honest job, you're a really sweet girl, anyone would be happy to date you!” Corvus explained. “How could you not see that the guy is head over heels for you?”

Enya thought back to all those times Soren did something for her. Like trying to protect her at a festival, finding her Amaya to give to her as a birthday present, trying so hard to apologize to her when he hurt her feelings, going out of his way to help her find her father when he went missing, carrying her back to her room when she fell asleep out in Lujanne's garden or when she fainted after hearing her brothers and father were dead and then to that one morning when he stood outside the room she was sharing with her brothers and their friends with flowers in his hands. And then to last night when he there her to the side to protect her from the dragon's fire and cutting her free so she could help Corvus save the town. Did he do that for her because she was his friend? Or was there more to that?

“You're blushing~!” Corvus sang in a sing-song tone, interrupting Enya from her through.

“I am not!” She exclaimed and swatted his arm. “Don't lie!”

“You're as red as as a strawberry right now!” Corvus laughed as he attempted to doge another swat thrown at him. “Hey hey careful, you're going to knock me off the side of the mountain!”

“Ugh just hush up and keep walking!” Enya huffed and folded her arms over her chest before storming past Corvus.

“Yep, you definitely found yourself a keeper Soren.” The huntsman chuckled softly to himself before following her.

They continued to walk in silence up the trail until Enya could see the cave at the other end. She hurried forward, hoping the three kids were alright when she saw Rayla and Ezran kneeling over Callum.

“Guys! You're okay!” Enya called out. Both Ezran and Rayla lifted their heads to see her and Ezran gave out a cry of relief before rushing over to hug her.

“Enya! You're okay!” Ezran cried as he hugged her tightly. “Callum's hurt!”

“What?! What did he do?” Enya asked in worry and looked over at the passed out teen. His skin was very pale now, and he was sweating up a storm like he was feverish and dark circles were under his eyes.

“This idiot did dark magic, that's what he did!” Rayla replied as she wiped the sweat off Callum's brow. “I can't believe he did that!”

“Dark magic? How did he even do that?” Enya asked as she and Ezran walked back over to Callum to kneel down next to him. “Oh Callum what did you do?”

“That red dragon that was flying over the town nearby, it got hit by a ballista and crashed in the woods, Soren and Claudia were gonna cut her up and use her for dark magic.” Rayla explained. “I tried to cut her free, but they had chained her down and Callum stole some dark magic book from Claudia and did some kind of spell to turn the chains into snakes.”

“And then the dragon got free and starting fighting with Soren, but she hit him with her tail and he crashed into a rock.” Ezran added. “Zym left the cave to stopped her from finishing off Soren, he's okay but...I think he's badly injured.”

Enya felt panic rise in her chest, the same sort of panic she felt when she found out her brothers were missing. “How bad?”

“He...he said he couldn't move.”

No...no no no that couldn't be true. First she finds Callum in a comma from using dark magic and now she just finds out her friend fought a dragon and survived, but was probably unable to move.

“I think they took him back to the town.” Ezran added, as if reading Enya's mind. “You can go to see for yourself.”

“You two stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can.” Enya said rising to her feet and looks to Rayla. “I trust you again to look after my brothers.”

“Just be careful.” Rayla replied and gave her a nod. “We're not going anywhere, not with Callum like this.”

“I'll be back, I promise.” And with that, Enya took off.

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“Can I get some water, please?” Soren asked the nurse who was busy adjusting his pillows. “I'm feeling a bit thirsty.”

“Of course.” The nurse said and grabbed a cup from the small table that was set next to Soren's bed and a jug to pour some water into it and pressed it to his lips. “Open up now.”

Soren did as he was told and took a few sips before emptying the cup and thanking the nurse before he walked back to tend to other patients. He felt terrible now, people were calling him a hero for saving the town but all he had done for them was bring the danger he apparently saved them from. And to make matters worse, this place was Enya's old hometown, the one he heard her tell Corvus about when they were traveling. At this point she probably hated him by now for endangering a lot of innocent people, but he hoped that she was okay and found the princes, and hopefully took them far away somewhere with Corvus and the elf assassin.

As his mind began to wander, Soren heard someone say “Oh hello there, where did you come from- no no you can't come in!” and the small pitter patter of feet and something sniffing around. He then heard a joyous bark and something scampering towards his curtained off area before a family black and white fluffy head poked through the curtains.

“Amaya!” Soren exclaimed as the dog scampered into the room, her fur all matted and muddy with twigs sticking out of it and barking at the top of her lungs before jumping on the bed to lick his face. “Hey hey! What are you doing here so far from Katolis?” Soren laughed as he tried turning his head to avoid her licking his mouth or nose.

“Someone get that dog off the patient!” The doctor yelled as two nurses ran in. Amaya growled loudly and turned to stand protectively over Soren.

“It's alright, she's a friend!” He assured them and looked to Amaya. “Amaya, sit!”

Amaya did as she was told, but instead of jumping to the floor she just sat right down on top of his chest the way she used to do as a puppy. Normally Soren would have grunted from the heavy weight of the dog but he couldn't even feel it, or her fluffy tail brushing against his bare arm.

“Well she needs to be outside, it's not sanitary.” The doctor stated as she reached for Amaya, but jerked her hand away when the sheep dog growled again.

“It's okay, and I don't think she will be leaving me alone, might try sneaking in if you kicked her out.” Soren assured the doctor. “Plus I could use the company, and uh... she's my dog.”

The doctor gave him a doubtful look before nodding and motioning for the nurses to follow her out.

“You really are a lot of trouble aren't ya?” Soren asked as Amaya turned to give him her happy smile. She lowered her head to his hand and licked it, hoping he would raise it to give her a scratch or pat on her head. “Sorry girl, I can't give you pats or scratches anymore. I can't move anymore.”

Amaya gave a small whine, very confused to why she wasn't getting her head pats or scratches. She nudged Soren's hand again before gently nibbling on it, getting no reaction from him. She gave another whine as her ears dropped and flopped right down at his side, seeming to understand he couldn't feel any sort of pain and couldn't move either.

“Aww it's okay girl, at least I can't do anything bad now that I'm like this.” Soren assured her. Amaya raised her head slightly and whined before snuggling down closer to him. “I just hope Enya is okay.”

At the sound of her owner's name, Amaya perked up and wagged her tail happily. Soren chuckled at the sight and wished he could at least move his arm to try and pull those twigs sticking out of Amaya's fur that were now starting to bother him.

“Gosh Amaya, I really messed up this time. And I bet by now Enya hates my guts for causing all this mess, I guess I deserved it.” Soren sighed as Amaya lifted her head slightly to listen. “And that really sucks because I really like her, a lot more than a friend, but I don't think we can be more than that. I thought that childish crush I had on here when we were little would go away, but it never did, it just...grew? There are just so many times I wanted to tell her how I felt, but it never felt right and now I think I messed up my chances of telling her that...I love her.”

“Miss you can't be in here!” Soren heard one of the nurses yell. Did Claudia just come back?”

“Marcus so help me if you don't let me in I will throw you out this door myself!” Okay that definitely was not his sister, but Soren now knew it was a different dark haired girl he knew.

“Wait how do you know my- miss wait!” The curtain was yanked back to reveal Enya, mud covering her knees and boots, her hair disheveled and some of it hanging out of the braid she had kept it in, and some soot that was smeared on her forehead and cheeks.

“Oh wow you look like a mess.” Soren commented as Amaya barked excitedly and leapt off Soren to go greet her human.

“Amay- whoa!” Enya was knocked right off her feet and hit the ground with the dog happily licking her face and wagging her tail excitedly. “Hey hey calm down! Calm down you silly dog!”

“Good to see you to, you're still in one piece!” Soren called from the bed, lifting his head slightly to see her.

“Oh my gosh I can feel your ribs! You haven't eaten anything!” Enya gasped with her hands around her dog's stomach. “When did you last eat?!”

“I guess it's been a while?” Soren suggested. “Also glad to see you are still alive.”

“I'm not dead Soren.” Enya muttered as she got to her feet and walked over to the bed. “Ah...Ezran told me what happened and...I had to come, I just had to.”

“Hey no worries, I could use the visitors since Claudia got kicked out of here for being loud and the nurses hardly even talk.” Soren assured her and gave her a smile. “The good news is that I'm still alive and can still talk!”

“Miss you are in a hospital full of sick patients!” The nurse from earlier scolded as he entered the room. “Also you're filthy!”

“Well geez I didn't have time to wash up, I was busy running through a town trying to help put out fires and running through the woods just to get here, Marcus.” Enya retorted and gave the nurse a look. “Funny how you were the one kid who would always come home dirty and complained about baths.”

“Oh you two know each other?” Soren asked and the nurse scowled.

“No I do not know this girl.” He responded and pointed to the curtains. “If you want to be in here, at least go wash your face and hands.”

Enya rolled her eyes before stepping out to do as she was told. A few minutes later she re-entered the room with her hands and face clean and her hair unbraided. Soren couldn't remember when was the last time he'd seen her with her hair loose like that, since she often had it pulled back from her face in a ponytail or in a small bun or most of it pulled back to keep it out of her face and the rest was loose.

“So you finally came around to visiting me?” He asked as Enya grabbed a stool to sit next to the bed.

“After Ezran told me what happened, and I got so worried I literally ran all the way here.” Enya responded as Amaya sat herself down next to the stool. “You know, next time you see Zym you should thank him. Despite the fact that you and your sister tried to kidnap him he held no grudges against you and stopped the bigger dragon from killing you.”

“If it did Claudia would be devastated.”

“So would I.” Soren looked over at Enya in surprise, seeing her looking upset. “If Zym hadn't stopped her in time you wouldn't be here, and neither would I. You saw how depressed I got when I thought Callum, Ezran and my father were killed, I would have gotten like that again if you died.”

It hurt Soren's heart to see her looking upset and badly wanted to comfort her with more than just words. The last time he comforted her was with a hug, but now he couldn't even do that anymore. As glad as he was that he couldn't hurt anyone, he wished he could still move to be able to hug Enya, because now she looked ready to burst into tears.

“You know, you were right about me trying to hurt the princes.” He mumbled and Enya looked at him in surprise. “Before we left to find them, my dad told me to return with the news that they were dead, meaning he wanted me to kill them when Claudia and I found them. I knew it was wrong, it felt very wrong Enya, but I didn't want to disobey my dad and disappoint him. I've always disappointed him, and I'm always doing everything I can to make him proud and see him actually smile at me in pride the way he does with my sister.”

By now Soren was already feeling the tears coming in, but he didn't care, he had to tell Enya at least. He heard a creak and saw her leaning forward to gently brush away a stray tear that was running down his cheek. 

“Your dad is so blind to not see that he has a good son like you, he should be proud. At least your mom sounded proud in the letter she sent after hearing you became a part of the Crownguard, and both Claudia and I were so proud too.” Enya murmured as she gently moved her hand to place it on Soren's cheek and gave him small smile. “Youngest member of the Crownguard, that would definitely go down in history that should never be forgotten.”

“You even sewed my cape too.” Soren said with a small laugh. Two days after I told you guys the news you gave it to me and I never took it off unless I was sparring.”

“Yeah and one time you tried to cover me with it when we got caught in the rain that suddenly dropped down on us, after that you got so sick Claudia and I had to nurse you back to health.” Enya added, cracking a slightly bigger smile. Amaya whined and stood up to place her chin on the mattress and stood up a bit to lick Soren's face. “Don’t ever forget that there are more people than your father who care and are proud of you, including me.”

Those words made Soren’s heart flutter slightly and felt himself blush slightly as well. Enya’s smile dissolved in a worried look and quickly pressed her hand to his forehead.

“Oh gosh you’re so red! I think you’ve got a fever!” She gasped and Soren felt his face grow red with embarrassment. “Oh oh doctor! I think he came down with a fever!”

“It’s not a fever!” Soren groaned as the nurses and doctor rushed in and shooed Amaya away from the bed. “It’s not a fever I swear!”

“Your face went red and you felt much warmer than usual!” Enya pointed out as the doctor examined Soren carefully.

“It’s not a fever, don’t worry.” The doctor assured her. “But if you’re going to be yelling and disturbing the patient's I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.”

“Sorry, I just got a bit worried.” Enya apologized and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. “Actually I think I should go, just so Soren can get some rest.”

_ No, no please don’t leave yet. _ Soren pleaded silently as Enya walked back into his area.  _ Not yet please! _

“Listen, I’ve got to head back to the others. Callum is in a coma and I don’t want to leave him alone for so long.” Enya said as she moved the stool back where it was originally.

“Isn’t Rayla with him and Ezran?” Soren asked, hoping she could stay a bit longer. “I’m sure they’d be fine.”

“I left them with Corvus, and the last time those two were alone they fought.” Enya replied and shook her head. “I have to make sure they don’t fight each other, and I have to check on Ezran, Bait and Zym as well.”

“Oh...okay then…” Soren said and tried not to sound too disappointed. “It’s just...kind of lonely and boring in here.”

“I’ll be back later, don’t worry.” Enya assured him and stepped close to the bed to place a hand on his cheek. “I’ll come back and stay with you Soren, until your sister is allowed back in the hospital.” Her hand felt warm against his cheek, he could feel how calloused they were from playing in the woods as a child and gripping knives, and her fingers were worn and calloused as well from her years of gripping needles and poking herself with them by accident.

“Please come back.” He mumbled and she gave him a smile before she called for Amaya and started to walk out. He should tell her now, before she left. He didn’t know how long it’d be before she came back and he wanted to get it off his chest. “Wait, Enya?”

Enya stopped at the curtain and turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

_ Tell her now, it’s just three simple words! Just say “I love you” already!” _ One part of Soren’s mind screamed.  _ No not yet, it’s not the right time now! _ Another part of his brain yelled, overpowering the first.  _ There will be another time that’s more appropriate! _

“I...I hope Callum gets better.” Soren finally said and grimaced slightly. Okay that definitely was not what he wanted to say, but he knew there would at least be another time. And he did hope the young prince got better, dark magic was not something to be played with if you had no training in it.“Try to be careful, please.”

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry.” Enya assured him, and gave him another smile before passing through the curtain.

All was quiet in the hospital, and Soren hated the quiet. He knew everyone had to be quiet because some other patients were trying to sleep, but aside from the soft footsteps of the doctor and nurses, the small or very loud coughs from one of the patients, he wished there was at least some more noise like maybe some relaxing music or something like that. As he was going to drift off to sleep in hopes that time would pass, Soren heard the door of the hospital swing open with a loud bang like someone kicked it open, and the panicked shouts of the doctor and nurses along with the sound of something crackling followed before Claudia practically stormed into the room. His sister's eyes were glowing a bright purple as lighting flew out of her hands while her hair flew around her face. Normally Soren was used to his sister running into the room while doing magic to show him a new spell she learned, but for the first time in his life he felt scared seeing her like that.

And before he could even register what was happening, Soren felt a jolting pain that coursed through his body as his sister zapped him with the lightning. Soren emitted loud scream as his sister continued to strike him with the magic until she collapsed to the floor and he fell back on the bed with a painful thud.

“Owww...oh gosh that really hurt…” Soren groaned before gasping. “Wait I can feel again! I can move!” He eagerly sat up and grabbed his feet, happily wiggling his toes and exclaimed happily. “I forgot how much I loved wiggling my toes! And I can feel my thighs too! And my ribs- oh I think I broke my ribs!”

Soren fell back on the bed, now having mixed feelings about being able to move again. As happy as he was to feel like he could move and could feel pain now, he did not like the pain. He heard panting and looked over at his sister, who was kneeling on the floor and breathing heavily like she just ran without stopping.

“Uh Claudia? Are you okay?” He asked, wondering if he should try getting off the bed to go help his sister. Claudia lifted her head, her eyes now black and a white streak was now in her hair as she gave him a tired smile.

“You're all better now, that's all that matters.” She said as her eyes returned to normal. “And...we can go home.”

“Oh but...Enya said she was coming back.” Soren replied, remembering what Enya told him. “Oh and you'll never guess who came to see me!”

“Well I'm guessing Enya?” Claudia asked as she tried to get to her feet. Seeing that she had no strength to pull herself up off the floor, she carefully crawled to the bed and leaned against it.

“Well yes, but someone else came too.”

“Who was it?”

“Amaya!” Claudia turned to give her brother a confused look. She knew which Amaya he was probably talking about, but she was very confused to how the dog got all the way from Katolis to this town near the border.

“Uh...how did she get here?” She asked slowly as Soren tried to sit up so he was leaning against the headboard of the hospital bed.

“I guess she followed Enya's scent?” He replied and winced as he felt the pain from his ribs. “Oh and Enya came to see me, Ezran told her what happened and she came as quickly as she could.”

“I guess she kept you company while I was gone looking for a cure for you?”

“Yes, and when she left I... tried to say something I really wanted to say but I couldn't.”

“Let me guess, it was something you were sure was going to hurt your friendship with her.”

Soren nodded. “I was going to say...I...love you.”

Claudia's head whipped around so fast Soren was sure it was going to snap off her neck. “Wait you're in love with my best friend?!”

“Shhhhh!” They heard someone hiss and Claudia quickly lowered her voice.

“Why are you in love with my best friend?!”

“Am I not allowed to?” Soren asked in a low voice. “She's my friend too Claudia.”

“I have mixed feelings about this, like a lot of mixed feelings.” Claudia muttered. “The other day Enya said no one probably even liked her, and I told her that was crazy because who wouldn't like her? It's great that you have feelings for someone you actually know well, but are you sure you're in love with Enya?”

“Well of course! Ever since I was thirteen I realized I was in love with her!” Soren scoffed. “My heart starts pounding or fluttering in my chest when we touch, I get nervous and stutter sometimes when we talk, and I care about her very much! I may not know some things Claudia, but I do know that I am in love with her.”

“Well that explains why you were acting jealous around her when Corvus was tied up with her!” Claudia snorted and gave her brother a weary smile. “Look I'm happy that you are in love with someone who deserves it, but what are you going to do if Enya doesn't like you that way? She loves you as a friend, and what if she doesn't want that to change?”

“Maybe she is attracted to me but she doesn't know it yet?” Soren suggested and gave a small shrug. “But if she doesn't like me the way I like her and doesn't want things to change between us, that's fine I'll respect her choice. I'm not going to be like those guys who get mad and do bad things to the person who rejects them.”

Claudia moved closer to the bed to take her brother's hand and gave it a small squeeze. “I'm glad to hear that, but I hope she doesn't break your heart if she tells you she doesn't love you the way you love her.”

Soren smiled and gave his sister's hand a squeeze in return. “I’m sure I can handle it, but first I gotta build up the courage to tell her three words I thought were so simple to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is a reason why this book is tagged as a slow burn
> 
> Just one more chapter to go and this book will be on hiatus until season 3 airs! I'm honestly so happy to see how far this story will go in the canon events of the show, and I am so happy you are the the love and support you have for Enya, Corvus, Amaya the fluffy, the Draggang and the brodigies in this story. I'm gonna be on a train trip today so I'll have plenty of time to get started on the final chapter of book 2, start on some more chapters for my other TDP stories that need some serious updating on, draw some stuff for Savior that you can find on my Instagram (just warning you I'm not a professional artist but I can pull some decent art from time to time along with the occasional edit) so feel free to check it out in the link below!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/wayfindingmydestiny/
> 
> Also I've already set up the Enya/Soren + other TDP character one shot book (with just one chapter but I gotta add some more to it) so just tap on the Soren/Original Female Character tag and you'll find it!


	21. ⚔️ 10 ⚔️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're here at the final chapter of book 2! Check the end note at the end of the story for more information!

“I can't wait for you to meet Corvus, Rayla and Zym, you're going to love them!” Enya exclaimed as she was leading Amaya through the woods back to the cave. “And Callum, Bait and Ezran are going to be so happy to see you again!”

At the sound of the two princes names, Amaya barked and wagged her tail in excitement. She hadn't seen them or Bait in a long time, and she was very eager to see them again along with her other favorite humans. As they were walking, Amaya's ears perked up before she let out a small growl and began barking before jumping in front of Enya to keep her from walking forward.

“Whoa what's the matter old girl?” Enya asked when she heard the bushes near them rustling. She turned, expecting a Banther or even a bear to come out, but much to her relief it was just Corvus. “Oh stars you scared me! Amaya, heel!”

“Oh so that's the Amaya Gren told our squadron about.” Corvus said as Amaya scooted back to Enya's side, giving him a wary look. “Oh now I see why you named her after the general, even her wary look is the same as hers!”

“It's okay girl, Corvus is a friend.” Enya laughed as she knelt down to grab her dog's collar. “He won't hurt us.”

“Hello there, fluffy general.” Corvus greeted as he knelt down to hold his hand out to the dog and removed his gloves so she could get his scent.

Amaya carefully sniffed each hand from the back to the front before looking up at Corvus carefully before breaking out in a doggy grin, wagged her tail and gave a bark, signaling to her owner that he was alright to be around.

“Good girl!” Enya said happily and ruffled the fur on Amaya's head. “Sorry about that, she's just a little wary around humans she's not familiar with. And speaking of familiar humans, how are the kids?”

“Well Rayla didn't fight me like I expected her to, and Ezran ran off and I can't find him.” Corvus responded before Enya gave a loud yell.

“You lost the king?!” She screamed, grabbing the huntsman by the front of his shirt. “You're a tracker and you lost Ezran?!”

“He ran off when I told him he was the king! I thought he knew!”

“He didn't know! Callum and I were gonna tell him ourselves and now look what happened!”

“Well good news though, I found his tracks!” 

“Well where did they lead you to?”

Corvus looked at her in an uncomfortable manner. “Uh well you see...they stopped when they crossed paths with some Banther tracks. I think...I think it ate him, but Rayla said something about him being able to speak to animals?”

Enya let out a sigh of relief. “Oh good, if anything he caught a ride on a Banther, you've got nothing to worry about.”

“But...how is this possible?” Corvus asked. “Rayla didn't even explain it to me so I figured you'd know and went looking for you, how's Soren by the way?”

“Paralyzed…”

Corvus flinched. “Oh…”

“He says he's fine with it, and that he can't hurt anyone anymore.” Enya added and looked down at her boots, clenching her fists tightly and looking ready to start crying. “Viren was making him do something bad and...he only did it because he didn't want to disappoint him. All Soren wanted was to have his dad's approval a-and love and look where it got him! He can't walk or move anymore!”

Corvus could see that she wanted to break down in tears, seeing how she was clenching her hands so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, how her voice trembled and her eyes were already watering. Amaya whined and rubbed against Enya's leg in comfort and looked to Corvus.

“Uh...do you...need a hug or something?” He asked in hesitation. “I'm not really good at comforting people but- oof!” Enya cut him off when she threw her arms around him and began to sob loudly. Corvus awkwardly put his arms around her in a hug as he let her cry, hoping no one from the village that was torched earlier was wandering around in the woods.

“I'm terrible at this…” Corvus muttered to himself and looked to Amaya. “If Gren was here he could have done better.”

The sheepdog simply cocked her head to the side and barked before putting a paw on Enya's leg and barked again.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I just didn't want to break down in front of Soren like that.” Enya sniffled when she released Corvus. “Or in front of my brothers or Rayla, that would have been an embarrassment.”

“I'm sure none of them would have minded, and probably would have been better at comforting you.” Corvus assured her. “It's just a bit awkward for me, I've never had someone break down in front of me like that and I didn't want to make things worse.”

“It's fine, I've only really broken down like this in front of Soren and Claudia like this when I thought my dad was dead.” Enya said and awkwardly patted his shoulder. “We should...really look for Ezran and that Banther friend he made.”

“Uh yeah…”

The two looked through the forest, calling out for Ezran and attempting to find any new banther tracks aside from the ones Corvus found that led towards the town. Neither wanted to head back in after the fiasco from earlier so they decided to try looking around the walls for any other tracks. Corvus did find some fresh looking ones leading away from the town, and eventually two sets of somewhat fresh human footprints leading out into the woods as well.

“I recognize his footprints, but who do the other ones belong to?” Corvus asked examining the ground. Amaya carefully sniffed the second set of footprints and began to bark excitedly.

“Amaya recognizes them, I think they belong to Claudia.” Enya suggested. “Soren did say his sister was outside of the hospital so maybe she ran into Ezran.”

“But what if she kidnapped him?”

“After what happened to her brother I don't think she's in the mood to kidnap a young king who can call for a Banther or any other wild animal to help him.”

“Okay good point, but still a good idea to be cautious.”

The two began following the trail into the woods when Amaya began barking excitedly and leapt right into the bushes. Enya though her dog found a squirrel to chase when she heard a familiar yelp followed by a laugh.

“Found him!” Enya cheered as she ran into the bushes to find Ezran on the floor being licked by Amaya.

“Stop stop! That tickles!” Ezran laughed as he tried to cover his face. “Enya help!”

“Alright girl, you heard the little king, off!” Enya scolded as she lifted Amaya right off him. “I know you miss him, but now you got him all dirty!”

“Hey you're back!” Ezran said happily as he got off the ground and hugged her waist. “Come on we gotta get back to Callum!”

“Where have you been?” Corvus asked as he followed the three of them back to the cave. “You had us all worried sick!”

“You mean he had  _ you _ worried sick.” Enya corrected him with a chuckle. “Once you told me Ezran caught a ride on a Banther I knew he was in good hands! Or...paws?”

“Yep! And Banthers are actually really gentle and sweet when you give them a scratch under the chin.” Ezran agreed and patted Amaya's head.

“I think being able to talk to animals could be an advantage to us when we get into Xadia.” Enya commented as they were getting closer to the cave. “We don't know what kind of creatures there are and if they're dangerous, but you being able to talk to them could even help. Like you can translate what they tell us.”

“Yeah, that could work!” Ezran said with a grin. “And maybe if there are elves who talk to animals, they can trust us a bit more.”

“Are you sure you want to be heading into Xadia, king Ezran?” Corvus asked. “Your aunt and her commander asked me to bring you and your brother back safely.”

“Well then that means you'll have to stick with us.” Enya replied with a shrug. “They need adult supervision, and I'm barely an adult.”

“As am I!”

“Well then if we work together we can be one good functional adult!”

“Hey look, Callum is awake!” Ezran yelled pointing ahead. The two adults looked past the young king to see Callum on his feet with Rayla, Bait and Zym near her, standing at the edge of the cliff with wind blowing from him.

“Ezran, you’re back!” They heard Rayla yell and ran towards them.

“Oh my gosh he's doing magic without a primal stone!” Enya gasped as the young prince turned towards them and a strong wind got blown in their direction. “And that's strong!”

“I thought humans couldn't do magic without a primal stone or a creature who had primal energy in them?” Corvus asked in surprise as he tried to brace himself to avoid getting knocked down.

“Well Callum certainly broke that rule.” Enya chuckled as the wind died down and rushed forward as Ezran was hugging Rayla.

“Wait he was gone?” Callum asked and noticed Enya and Corvus. “Wait when did you get here? I thought you stayed behind to hold Soren and Claudia back.”

“Told you I'd meet you three troublemakers at the border.” Enya laughed as she moved past Ezran and Rayla to hug Callum tightly. “Thank goodness you’re okay too! You three had me so worried!”

“Bait and Zym missed you too.” Ezran giggled as the baby dragon ran forward to pounce on him and proceeded to lick his face. “I love your zappy kisses!” He laughed as little sparks flew around the dragon’s mouth.

Bait stopped to crawl over to Amaya, who sniffed him a few times before licking his head and face. She seemed quite happy to see the little glow toad, who seemed just as happy to see her despite still wearing a grumpy expression on his face as he swiped the saliva away with his own long tongue. Zym gave a few yips and scampered over to the dog, quite curious about her. Amaya froze as the puppy sized dragon ran over to her and tried to lick her face, causing her to quickly run to hide behind Corvus.

“Aww Amaya, be nice. Zym's just a baby!” Ezran assured her as they moved apart and he knelt down to pet her head. “He's not going to bite you, right Zym?”

“Yep, and it’s great to see you being able to use magic on your own!” ENya added.

“That’s incredible prince Callum.” Corvus said with a nod of agreement.

“Thanks!” Callum replied before pulling a confused face. “Uh...who are you?”

“You missed a few things while you were out.” Rayla replied and pointed to the huntsman. “This is Corvus, he’s on our side. And I don’t know who the weird black and white dog belongs to.”

“That’s Amaya, she belongs to Enya.” Ezran explained as the dog crept out from behind Corvus and settled herself next to Enya. “Named after our brave aunt, who you got to meet.”

“Oh so that's Amaya.” Rayla said walking over and bent down a bit to examine the dog. “Huh, was expecting her to look a bit...bigger and maybe fluffier.”

“Well now you got to see the great and fearless Amaya.” Enya laughed as the sheep dog sniffed Rayla's boots in curiosity. “And I think she likes you.”

“I’ve always been on the same side.” Corvus pointed out and gestured to Ezran. “I serve the young king.”

“What?” Callum asked in surprise and looked to his little brother.

“I know about dad.” Ezran admitted and looked down sadly.

Callum walked over to his brother and knelt down in front of him. “I...I don’t know what to say.” He admitted. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I tried to but I just...couldn’t.”

Ezran looked at his brother with tears in his eyes before throwing himself forward and wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him tightly. Enya smiled to herself as she watched the brothers hug tightly.

“Hey Zym leave Amaya alone!” Rayla scolded when the little dragon tried to chase after the sheepdog, yipping and attempting to grab her tail.

“Guess someone's never seen a dog like that, and I don't think he acted like that around Ava.” Enya chuckled as her dog leapt between the princes with her tail tucked between her legs to avoid Zym.

“Someone's gotta carry him to keep him from biting her tail.” Corvus muttered.

“I nominate you then.” Enya commented and patted his shoulder.

“Wait WHAT?!”

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“Alright who’s ready to leave this old town behind and head into Xadia?” Enya asked as she stretched her arms.

“Ready and prepared to go.” Corvus replied as he got to his feet to stretch and turned to Rayla and Callum. “You kids ready?”

“The sooner we get to Xadia, the sooner we can deliver Zym to his mother.” Rayla said with a nod and looked to Callum. “And the sooner we do that, the sooner you two can head back to your kingdom and Ez can take his place as king.”

“And the sooner we do that, the sooner you can kick Viren off the council.” Enya added as Zym ran up to her, whining to be picked up and she bent down to scoop her up into his arms. “Aww, I’m gonna really miss you too, ya little sparky lizard. But don’t worry, once we get you back to your mama and we end the war between Xadia and the human kingdoms, we’ll try to visit. And every time you visit I’m gonna probably spoil you the way everyone in Katolis spoils Amaya.”

“What, you going to overstuff him with treats?” Rayla asked jokingly.

“Eh, probably. But he’s a growing big boy and a few pieces of meat won’t hurt him.”

“Well everything’s packed and everyone’s healthy. And we’re just a few hours away from the border of Xadia.”

“Packed and ready!” Callum announced as he slung his bag over one shoulder. Zym immediately slipped out of Enya’s arms and ran over to Callum. The young prince bent down to give the dragon a pat on the head. “Let’s do this.”

“Callum, when you told me assassins were coming for dad, I ran away and hid in the walls.” Ezran said walking back over to his brother, looking sad.

“With a healthy stash of jelly tarts as I recall.” Callum added and Enya gave a small laugh.

“Yeah, and I was sure I heard you in the walls when I was doing my deliveries and collecting stuff that needed to be mended.” She added before putting on a serious face and cleared her throat. “Sorry, continue Ez.”

“Yeah, and when I found out dad died, I ran away again.” Ezran continued. “I’ve been running away my whole life, but I can’t runaway from growing up.”

“Now that you’re king Ezran now, are you going to be saying wise things like that?” Callum asked as he stood up to walk over to his brother and placed an arm around him before giving him a warm smile that fell when he saw the serious and sad expression his brother had.

“When you grow up, you have to face things you’re not ready for.”

“Wait what?”

“I’m not going with you to Xadia, I have to face my responsibility.” Ezran responded, pulling away from his brother. “Now that I’m king, I have to go home.” Maybe I can help the world better from a throne. I can do whatever I can to stop the war.”

“Ezran returning Zym to his mother is the world’s best hope.” Rayla pointed out.

“I know, and you guys will do that.” Ezran said turning to face them as Enya and Corvus walked over to the group. “You’ll find his mom, and Zym will take his rightful place in Xadia, just like I have to take mine.”

“Ezran,” Callum said softly and Ezran looked at his brother sadly.

“I wish I can go with you, but I can’t. You and Rayla will have to do this without me.”

“I’ll travel with the king, keep him safe.” Corvus volunteered and turned to Enya. “Will you come with us, or accompany prince Callum and Rayla to Xadia?”

“I…” Enya looked at Callum and Rayla in hesitation before glancing at Ezran and Corvus. “I think...it’d be best if I went with you two back to Katolis, I might slow the three of them down. Besides, someone’s gotta keep an eye on you and the young king as well.”

“Are you sure?” Rayla asked.

“I’ll miss you Rayla, but I know I’ll see you again.” Ezran promised as he and Rayla moved forward to hug each other. “I promise.”

“You better, I know where you live.” Rayla said ruffling his fluffy hair.

“As soon as Zym is home, I’ll come back to help you>” Callum said and hugged his brother when Rayla released him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ezran replied and hugged his brother tightly.

He heard a small whine and looked down to find Zym with his little paws on his legs looking up at him sadly. Ezran smiled and knelt down to hold Zym’s head.

“I’m so proud of you little guy, you’re gonna grow up to be so strong and good. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you learn to fly, but I know you’ll get it soon.” Ezran said to the young dragon and hugged him tightly. He soon released Zym and picked up Bait before following Enya, Corvus and Amaya down the slope leading down to the forest.

Enya could hear Zym crying and letting out whines, she turned to see Ezran stop to kneel next to the dragon and say something to him before getting up and hurrying forward to catch up with her and Corvus. As they walked on she could hear the little dragon’s heartbreaking cries as they moved farther and farther from him. Even Bait sounded upset at the sound of Zym’s crying, and Amaya kept whining and glancing back before placing herself behind Ezran and nudged his legs to move him forward.

“They’ll be fine, right?” Corvus asked Enya as they walked down the mountain.

“Well Rayla has kept them alive this long, and she knows Xadia better too. So yeah, they will be fine.” She replied, giving him a small smile and took Ezran’s hand. “And don’t you worry Ezran, they’ll be okay without us and we’ll see them after you’re settled into your role of being a king.”

⚔️⚔️⚔️

“Do...do you think the kingdom will like having a child ruler?” Ezran asked her. “You mentioned that Soren told you at one point that his dad did not like the idea of kids having to rule.”

“Well Duren seems to be just fine with their queen, who’s also your age. Besides, if we hear anyone complaining about having you as a king, Corvus and I will kick their butts.”

“We’ll have to send a message out to the general to let her know what’s going on once we are back in Katolis.” Corvus added. “You said Gren was imprisoned, where exactly?”

“In that creepy dungeon Viren has hidden behind a painting that Amaya discovered by accident. Poor man didn't have food or water when I found him and I gave him some jerky that i had in my apron pockets that are normally saved for Amaya if she behaves and does something on command.”

“Oh I think I know where it is!” Ezran piped up. “It’s where we found Zym when he was still an egg!”

“That place was filled with gross stuff on the walls, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have nightmares on it!” Enya said with a sudder. “Ugh I can’t wait till we get home.”

They had been walking for quite a while, the sun was already setting and were pretty far from the village. Earlier Corvus made a slight detour just to retrieve Enya’s bag that was in the hospital but they found it outside the village covered in mud and her spare clothes torn and muddied as well and most of her needles in the sewing kit were bent and the spools of thread were missing their thread.

“Uh...are you okay, Enya?” Corvus asked as he and Ezran watched her grip the ruined bag tightly till her knuckles were turning white.

“I haven't seen her look that angry since she found Soren and Claudia were going to stay with us in Lujanne's home.” Ezran commented quietly to the huntsman as Enya looked over at them with a strained smile.

“I'm perfectly fine, we have my bag and that's all that matters!” Enya said in such a cheerful voice that sounded a bit strained. “Come on, let's get home before I storm into the town and attack someone who needs to be taught a lesson.”

“And here I thought you'd lose your temper.” Corvus muttered to himself.

“I'm not going to lose my cool over someone like him, especially in front of a child.” Enya replied and patted Ezran's head before he handed her Bait to hold. “We must set good examples of behavior for him.”

“Like...not throw your fork at someone's head?” Ezran asked, recalling what Enya did a few days ago when Soren tried to jokingly snatch some of her fruit she had found and cut up for everyone. He'd never seen anyone throw a fork like that with such accuracy that even Rayla looked impressed, and it was a good thing it embedded itself in the trees behind Soren.

“Eh...yeah... something like that.” Corvus said with a nod.

As they walked, Enya heard Ezran stop and yell something. She turned in time to see him clambering onto Corvus’ shoulders and commanded him to start running and flapped his arms wildly.

“What in the world?” The tailor muttered to herself as Corvus began to run with Ezran yelling “you can do it!” over and over before he began whooping and cheering wildly.

“If I may be so bold... you're one weird king, king Ezran.” Corvus said as Enya came running to them with Bait still in her arms and Amaya at her heels panting in exhaustion.

“I'd ask for an explanation of what happened but I'm too afraid to ask.” Enya said placing Bait on her shoulder and helping Ezran off Corvus. “Unless you still want to try explaining to us.”

“I'll tell you guys on the way, but I'm not even sure what happened either.” Ezran replied with a shrug before taking both their hands. “But we have plenty of time to hear it and to try and figure out what happened!”

“So...are you going to explain?”

“Well, it all started when I heard Zym's cries in my head…”

 

⚔️ [End of Book 2: Sky] ⚔️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how many words were written for this chapter, but it sure took me long enough to finish it before any announcements from the creators of TDP can announce anything on the third season.
> 
> Anyways until s3 is announced and on Netflix you can read my other TDP works like the Disneyland trip AU, and the brodigies getting adopted by a certain general and her commander. I have been thinking of publishing another Soren and Enya + all their friends story full of one shots based on writing prompts found on Tumblr, ranging from aus to pre TDP events and maybe even some post TDP events that may or may not get thrown in book 3.  
> I'll be posting another chapter to let y'all know!


	22. Such a Lovely Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post season 2 moment of Ezran, Corvus and Enya's journey back to Katolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this sort of thing has been on my mind for a while that I had to draw and write a little one shot on that I figured you'd all like.

"I can't wait till we get home,the second we get back I'm drawing you both a bath!" Enya gagged as she picked Corvus' arm. "You especially stink."

"Ha very funny, I'm not the one smelling like dog."

"And I'm not the one stinking of sweat from the lack of baths in over...what, five days?"

"Yuck!" Ezran gagged and covered his nose.

"For your information I haven't bathed since I had to search for the princes, and getting went by the rain counts as a bath." Corvus argued and Enya shook her head.

"Nope, you need soap and water to bathe yourself. So you're still not clean."

As they walked, Enya spotted a well up ahead. She told Corvus and Ezran to wait in the shade while she refilled their waterskins. Amaya walked with her, hoping to at least get a drink as well but also to guard her owner.

As she was filling up the skins, a man around the age of her father approached the well with a draft hose, probably just to give it a drink and keep on walking. Enya nodded her head at the older man as she finished filling Corvus' skin and started to fill hers up.

"Traveling alone?" The older man asked as Enya placed the bucket back on the edge of the well.

"Nah, I'm not alone." She said nodding in the direction of Corvus who was holding onto Ezran while the boy trying to do that old climbing trick on his chest she remembered doing as a child before flipping him over as gently as he could onto the floor.

"Such a sweet child." The older man chuckled as he took the bucket. "How old is he?"

"Ten."

"They grow up so fast. You have such a lovely family, miss!"

Enya looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh you know, you, your husband and your son are such a lovely little family."

Well this was certainly a first. Enya wasn't so sure what to say, or even do.

"Uh...yeah…" She said, giving a small nervous laugh before grabbing the waterskins. "I should go...uh bye!"

🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹

"Wait they thought I was your husband and Ezran was our kid?" Corvus asked as Enya finished recounting what happened at the well and gave a small laugh. "I don't look  _ that _ old to be anyone's husband."

"You're nineteen, that beard makes you look older." Enya muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Also I'm sure if we tied Ezran's hair back he can look a lot like you."

"But you don't even look like queen Sarai."

"Exactly! But I'm sure someone would think he's our kid because of your hair and my eyes!"

Ezran gave a laugh. "That's honestly kind of true, and pretty funny. Can I tell Callum and Rayla about this when they come back from Xadia?"

"If you can remember, but I'm sure they'll be laughing until their sides hurt." Enya chuckled and ruffled his hair. "And this would be a hilarious story to tell your aunt when we see her again after sending her a message that you're back home safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Enya has blue eyes, and if I had made Corvus her love interest instead of Soren I'm sure they'd have a kid that would come out looking similar to Ezran with curly dark hair
> 
> Also here's a link to the (poorly drawn) comic that I did that inspired this one shot that I hoped entertained you all during the hiatus of Savior
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BzPEcxflft7/?igshid=hk6snsihobod
> 
> I'll probably write some more funny little drabbles like this


End file.
